Falsas esperanzas
by Lythos
Summary: Dos caballeros dorados, cegados por sus sentimientos se ven enredados en un problema creado por sus esperanzas y...alguien más...(MiloxCamus IkkxShakaxMu...y)TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo I: ojos azules

-Milo eres tú?-dijo un Camus recién salido de la ducha. Estaba secándose el pelo y llevaba una bata celeste.

-Camus…yo…no podía dormirme…perdona mi intromisión...mejor me voy…- respondió un caballero de escorpio sorprendentemente alejado de su actitud presumida, se notaba triste y melancólico esa noche.

-No!-exclamó Camus casi expulsando las palabras de su boca sin pensar lo que decía-…es decir…no hay problema…quédate si quieres…de cualquier modo…a qué has venido?

-Bueno…-Milo tragó, se preguntaba si era correcto decírselo en ese momento-me sentía algo solo y como somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo…pensé que tal vez no te molestaría que pasara un rato en tu templo…-Milo apartó la mirada esperando que sus razones sonaran convincentes. En respuesta, el caballero de acuario frunció el ceño y lo observó confundido.

-Ah…no…no hay problema compañero

Milo pudo apreciar en su voz un dejo de abatimiento, como si algo se hubiera roto de repente.

-_Rayos!-_Gracias…-intentó sonreír para dejar de lado esa mirada suplicante de Camus, como si esperase algo del santo de escorpio. Justo cuando el caballero de hielo giró su cabeza para continuar con el secado de su pelo, Milo apretó los labios y los puños por la impotencia. _Al demonio!._Se abalanzó sobre Camus, quien cayó de espaldas en la cama y lo besó apasionadamente. El caballero de Acuario se sorprendió al principio, pero conforme a sus sentimientos hacia Milo no tardó en corresponder la unión. Pasaron unos minutos en ese estado, adhiriendo sus labios en un contacto suave y furioso a la vez, hasta que se separaron lentamente. Permanecieron sosteniendo las miradas, esas azuladas aguas en las que desembocaban uno y otro y se perdían un una corriente de profundas emociones. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus cuerpos ya habían comenzado a tomar temperatura. El ambiente se llenaba de un aura calurosa y excitante. Al fin, Camus rompió el agobiante silencio.

-Milo…tú…-la manos de Camus reposaban a sus costados, temblorosas y húmedas. Cerca de éstas estaban las fuertes extremidades de Milo, apoyándose en el hueco que se formaba entre las mismas y las caderas del santo de acuario.

-Camus…te amo…por favor…dime que me quieres-susurró Milo acercándose al oído de su compañero.

-Milo…yo…yo…si te quiero…te amo…-esta vez, el caballero de acuario tomó la iniciativa aproximándolo por el cuello y presionándolo contra sus labios.

A los besos les siguieron las caricias, la exploración de sus cuerpos sudorosos iluminados por las curiosas estrellas que se asomaban por la ventana envidiosas de tal demostración de amor. La cercanía se hizo más íntima, la ropa ya no estaba, sólo sus cuerpos desnudos unidos en una eclosión de sensaciones.

El calor del sol despertó a Camus acariciando sus mejillas, haciéndole recordar el calor de la maravilla noche que había pasado. Abrió los ojos entusiasmado con la visión que podía encontrar a su lado por la magnífica belleza de Milo, pero se encontró solo recostado sobre una maraña de sábanas desparramadas y ninguna señal de su amado. Una leve sensación de decepción se apoderó de su mente…él sabía que el santo de escorpio era conocido por sus romances fugaces, sus pasiones de una noche, sus caricias sin dueño…pero él le había dicho que lo amaba…no?Por primera vez había podido advertir algo más allá de su porte de casanova y su aire arrogante, había visto sinceridad en aquellos ojos azules. Mientras recordaba perfectamente la imagen de aquellos mares cristalinos se percató en su recuerdo de algo que no había notado en aquel entonces por la éxtasis del momento. Eran azules no?...pero…parecían pertencer a otra persona. Pero qué estas diciendo Camus!Tu amor por ese cobarde te está haciendo delirar!Qué más daba, aún tenía esperanzas de que la propuesta de Milo siguiera en pie. Sin más, se levantó dispuesto a ir a desayunar y encontrar a su amado y tal vez hallar una señal que le dijera que el amor que le había prometido era verdadero.

Así, salió de su templo. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial esa mañana, el brillo de unos ojos que sienten amor. Ingresó al salón, donde pudo observar que aún no habían llegado todos, de hecho, se encontraban nada más Aldebarán(el más interesado en la comida), Shaka, Mu y Dokho(los más madrugadores)…aunque qué extraño, Saga también solía levantarse temprano. Milo no había acudido aún como era de esperarse, pero la idea de retrasar lo que había venido a hacer lo ponía más ansioso y tímido.

-Buenos días Camus-dijeron los caballeros presentes girando sus rostros hacia el santo de acuario que se aproximaba a la mesa.

-Ah…buenos días compañeros-respondió Camus distraídamente.

Se sentó al fin, tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención, tenía que concentrarse en lo que le diría a Milo. Además, no quería que sus compañeros percibieran la sensación de pena que lo estaba abrumando poco a poco. No podía pensar que lo que había ocurrido ayer fuera real…tal vez no lo era…tal vez…era uno de los juegos de Milo. A pesar de sus intentos de ocultar sus sentimientos, Mu y Shaka eran muy perspicaces y al poco tiempo notaron la preocupación de Camus.

-Pasa algo amigo?-rompió el silencio el hindú acercándose un poco al santo de acuario que se había ubicado unas sillas más allá de los cuatro caballaros que estaban desayunando.

-Eh…?...-se despabiló de repente Camus para encontrarse con los rostros de Shaka y Mu mirándolo curiosamente-nada…en serio…no hay de qué preocuparse…-respondió nervioso.

-Vamos Camus, puedes confiar en nosotros-insistió Mu poniendo su sonrisa más alegre.

-No…está bien, gracias por preocuparse…pero no es nada.

-Camus, a veces hay que dejar de lado el orgullo…sólo te queremos ofrecer un poco de ayuda…-volvió a la carga el santo de Aries

-He dicho que no!-exclamó Camus bastante furioso mientras se disponía a marcharse luego de golpear la mesa con sus manos y dirigirle a los dos entrometidos caballeros una reprimenda con su mirada. Definitivamente había perdido el apetito. Bufó al pasar al lado de Mu y lo empujó levemente con su hombro. Los dos santos se quedaron atónitos siguiendo la trayectoria de sus movimientos. Mu intentó correr tras él, pero Shaka lo detuvo posando su mano en su hombro.

-Déjalo Mu, a veces es mejor dejar que las heridas cicatricen por sí solas.

Mu asintió satisfecho con las palabras de su amigo y juntos regresaron a sus respectivos asientos. _´´Tienes razón Shaka…como siempre pareces tenerla…por eso eres tan especial´´._

Cabizbajo y apresurado un frenético Camus se dirigía a la salida cuando se chocó con el robusto pecho de dos santos que recién llegaban al comedor: Milo de Escorpio y Saga de Géminis. Al fin había aparecido el objeto de sus perturbaciones…ahora sólo necesitaba disipar las dudas de su mente…necesitaba mirar una vez más a su ojos azules. Buscó entonces una señal de aprecio en la mirada de Milo…esa señal que pudiera confirmar el amor correspondido que tanto añoraba. Sólo encontró indiferencia y extrañeza…Milo lo contemplaba algo desconcertado arqueando una ceja y pasando a continuación a su lado sin prestar más atención al pequeño bizarro encuentro. Por su parte, Saga, lo siguió a Milo, mas antes de apartarse completamente de Camus le tocó el hombro y le guiño el ojo. Camus continuó rápidamente tratando de fingir que lo había afectado en absoluto la actitud del santo de Géminis…Saga era algo raro en ocasiones…tenía ese comportamiento esquizofrénico que tantas veces había ocasionado problemas. En fin, no había ya nada que hacer, lo mejor sería volver a su templo y analizar fríamente lo que había ocurrido.


	2. La carta

Capítulo 2: La carta

-_Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta Shaka?_-pensaba Mu al tiempo que intentaba disimular su desinterés en las palabras del recién llegado Saga. En realidad no podía evitar desviar la mirada de vez en cuando para observar a la persona que amaba en secreto desde hacía mucho. Shaka estaba sentado junto a Saga pues le había dejado ese lugar en el medio de los dos pues el caballero de Géminis había insistido en que tenía que conversar algo importante con el santo de aries.El hindú parecía estar concentrado en seguir bebiendo su té matutino, a decir verdad había estado toda la mañana con esa taza…era bastante lento para tomar su desayuno, se perdía con facilidad en la conversación con un amigo o en sus propios pensamientos. Ahora se hallaba en uno de esos momentos de trance…tal vez observando cómo se reflejaban sus preciosos ojos en el líquido tranparente, tal vez perdido en una encrucijada moral…quién sabía, el hindú realmente era un hombre misterioso…pero se veía tan sereno, tranquilo, apacible…todo lo que había en él irradiaba esa calidez divina que se manifestaba en la infinidad de su cosmo. De pronto, algo interrumpió la bella imagen…¬¬la inoportuna mano de Saga. Mu lo miró sonrojado…lo había agarrado con las manos en la masa y realmente le apenaba que alguien pudiera saber lo que sentía por Shaka, aunque no sabía por qué.

-Hey!...-exclamó Saga pasando una y otra vez la mano por sobre los ojos de Mu-Por un momento pensé que te había perdido, qué mirabas?

-Eh?...de qué hablas?...respondió rápidamente el santo de aries.

El astuto caballero de Géminis siguió el punto de visión de Mu y así se topó con el objeto de la admiración de éste último.Saga comprendió lo que sucedía al girarse de inmediato y agarrar desprevenido nuevamente al santo de aries, cuyos soñadores ojos se perdían otra vez en los doradas hebras que cubrían la cabeza de Shaka. Sonrió para sí y se levantó de la silla. Mu no notó que se estaba yendo hasta sintió el contacto en su hombro.

Esa noche, Mu se sentía más solo que nunca. Suspiraba a más no poder al pensar en su querubín rubio enredándose entre el deseo de tener algo con él. A pesar de las distracciones que esto le causaba, pudo percibir claramente el sonido de unos pasos que se aproximaban a su alcoba. Recostado en la cama, giró su cabeza hacia la entrada de la misma para recibir a la persona que se acercaba.

-Buenas noches, Mu.

-Buenas noches, Saga…qué te trae por aquí?-dijo Mu incorporándose.

-Tengo buenas noticias para ti…te traje un regalito…toma-dijo Saga extendiéndole una carta-Bueno…creo que mi trabajo aquí terminó así que me retiro…buena suerte amigo…-dijo el caballero de géminis en tono que no se apreciaba exactamente alegría.

Debería abrirla? Mu decidió terminar con el enigma…ese hombre a veces lo asustaba…por supuesto que no de la forma por la cual pudiera sentir que su vida peligraba (vamos!es el caballero dorado de aries!)…pero si por la inconstancia de su personalidad…nunca estaba seguro de lo que pudiera estar tramando…siempre sentía recelo a su lado y temía por la vida de cualquiera que estuviera con él. Rompió el sobre y sacó la carta con cuidado…en seguida reconoció su letra…cómo olvidarla…podía sentir el aroma místico que desprendía el sólo roce de su piel con aquella delgada hoja blanca. Leyó una y otra vez el pequeño párrafo…no terminaba de creer lo que estaba escrito…tendrá algo que ver Saga?. No iba a quedarse allí sentado toda la noche, tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando.

-Te esperaba, Mu-murmuró una voz seductora a sus espaldas. Vaya!había pensado que no había nadie…pero allí estaba…justo detrás de él. La respiración del dorado de virgo erizaba sus pelos. Sabía que era él…esa fragancia era inconfundible. Unos brazos lo estrecharon fuertemente, de pronto sintió la suavidad de sus cabellos deslizándose por su espalda, la cabeza de Shaka estaba apoyada en sus omóplatos.

-Shaka…yo-Mu no podía contener los leves temblores que le causaba el roce de la dermis del hindú.

-Perdona Mu…perdona por no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos…perdona por haberte hecho sufrir…yo…yo…he sido un tonto…al ocultar los míos te he hecho daño…

-Shaka…-los ojos de Mu se salían de sus órbitas…a poco podía creer que Shaka lo hubiera convocado a su casa y que no se tratara de una treta de Saga…y ahora esto?era demasiado. Apretó las manos de Shaka que se cerraban en su pecho.

-Te amo Mu…-le susurró al oído-…gracias por amarme…gracias por esperarme…

El santo de Aries se giró lentamente para encontrarse con la maravillosa mirada de Shaka, quien lo observaba tiernamente, expectante de la reacción de su compañero. Vaya…eso si que era especial…esos hermosos zafiros brillaban sólo para él. No había duda…no podía haber mentira alguna en esos ojos…en ese rostro inocente que lo contemplaba con una súplica silenciosa y calma.

-Shaka…-suspiró temiendo que al sólo pronunciar su nombre desapareciera.

Mu no pudo esperar más…era lo que más deseaba…tenerlo a su lado, acariciarlo, amarlo...Acercó al fin los cálidos pétalos rozados del santo de virgo hacia los suyos fundiéndose en un ardiente beso.Qué bien sabían sus labios…evocaban de alguna manera la frescura y el perfume floral del jardín de las Saras Gemelas…ahhh….y eran suaves como la hierba que se mesía al compás del viento…verde e impasiva. Pronto sus ropas no fueron más que un estorbo para sus manos que se abalanzaban desesperadamente sobre el cuerpo del otro. La noche los vio unir sus cuerpos hasta quedarse dormidos.


	3. la traición

Capítulo 3:la traición

bueno...ahora empiezan a aparecer más personajes...espero que les guste los que sigue...cualquier comentario es bienvenido!!

La luna comenzaba a desaparecer entre los tonos anaranjados y claros que iban coloreando de a poco el cielo para dar paso a un nuevo amanecer. En el santuario no se oía nada a excepción del suave choque de unos pasos contra el inmaculado mármol. Un caballero rubio, de cabellos largos, descendía de su respectivo templo hacia las puertas del santuario. Estaba un algo perturbado pues esa mañana había despertado sintiendo un aroma extraño en su cama…no sabía por qué pero por alguna razón había sentido como si hubiera estado en varios lugares al mismo tiempo…probablemente fuera un sueño pero…hubiera jurado que había percibido un cambio de ambiente durante su sueño y esa fragancia de la mañana…En fin, lo que importaba ahora era la razón de su escapada matutina. Más abajo, se escuchaban otros pasos…un caballero elegante y de cabellos azules se dirigía a su respectivo templo…parecía ser Saga…pero qué hacía él a esas horas…era cierto que era madrugador pero nunca se había topado con nadie a esas horas en su habitual salida del santuario. Y de dónde regresaba?...Shaka pronto se aproximó a Saga, quien al parecer había disminuido la velocidad para esperar al hindú. _Kanon!_, pensó sorprendido cuando estuvieron lado a lado. Aún siendo gemelos, por una extraña razón era fácil diferenciarlos. Shaka lo saludó cortésmente y en respuesta pudo apreciar como se dibujaba una leve sonrisa en la comisura de los labios del otro santo de géminis, mientras le devolvía el saludo con una reverencia. _Vaya…!0o0…_, se dijo Shaka…desde cuándo Kanon era tan amable y educado?y qué significaba esa expresión en su rostro. No quería más sorpresas así que continuó con su camino.

-_Espero no despertar a Mu…_-pensó tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible cuando ingresó al templo de aries.

Todo estaba en orden como de costumbre en el pasillo central de la casa de aries, era un silencio común en aquel recinto pues Mu era una persona muy calmada y apacible. Pero…había algo más…esa normalidad era superficial pues no era un ordinario silencio que nacía de la soledad…este era diferente…este silencio nacía de la paz de su alma. Shaka aspiró profundamente como si de un bello aroma se tratara y se alegró por Mu, no sabía cuál era la causa de su felicidad peri si sabía cómo era sentirse de esa manera. Lo había descubierto en los brazos de un joven caballero de bronce y a su lado se dirigía en ese momento. Pues es que hacía unos meses habían formalizado su relación y ahora se veían todas la veces que podían. Entonces Shaka se levantaba temprano para no descuidar su trabajo como guardián dorado y acudía a su encuentro en una pequeña casa situada justo en el límite del santuario y el centro de Grecia. Y allí, entre caricias dulces y apasionadas, entregaban sus cuerpos como ofrendas al ritual amoroso que mantuviera por siempre su amor. El ambiente de la casa de Mu despertaba sentimientos muy profundos que aumentaban aún más los deseos de estar con el joven caballero. Su mente se inundaba de imágenes que arrastraba su memoria…sus profundos ojos azules…esa piel de cobre…la sensualidad de sus labios…Se apresuró para poder despertarlo como siempre y poder contemplarlo antes de que abriera los ojos como se contempla un bello amanecer.

-_Ya llegué_-se dijo sintiendo que retener el momento un instante lo haría más interesante.

Estaba contento como siempre que iba a visitar a Ikki. Él lo protegía como a un pequeño niño y el fénix lo amaba con una pasión llena de admiración y sincero cariño.

-_mmmm…ahhh_- se escuchó de pronto tras la puerta.

En un principio Shaka pensó que Ikki estaba soñando o algo parecido, pero era muy raro pues parecía que estaba gimiendo…acercó el oído a la puerta: no era la única voz que se percibía…otra persona también gemía sincronizándose con los gritos de Ikki…gritos de placer. Qué estaba pasando?...sería Ikki capaz de…?Ni pensarlo…!Un ataque de furia oprimió el corazón de Shaka, nunca había tenido que soportar un sentimiento tan doloroso…de todas formas aún no había visto nada…pero no podía abrir la puerta, no era una persona violenta y no quería tener que armar una escena en esas condiciones. Optó entonces por intentar entra en la mente del fénix y así observar el rostro de su amante. Se apoyó en la pared a un lado de la puerta y concentró su cosmo en la mente de Ikki. Al momento abrió los ojos, atónito por lo que acababa de ver…

-Pero si…si…yo…yo estoy aquí…

En la mente de Ikki había lugar sólo para una persona: Shaka de virgo. Pudo verse a sí mismo haciéndole el amor como siempre lo hacía y percibir el placer que causaba esto en el joven caballero de bronce. Bien, el plan no había funcionado y lo que era peor ahora estaba más que confundido. Decidió esta vez descifrar el misterio de la forma tradicional y se escabulló hacia una de las ventanas de la casa. Se sentía estúpidamente patético haciendo eso pero no quedaba otra opción. Así, se agachó por debajo de la abertura y asomó la vista. Desde allí podía apreciar perfectamente la escena que le causó mucho dolor y sufrimiento. No pudo resistir mucho tiempo observando aquella espantosa situación y retiró enseguida la vista y se sentó debajo de al ventana. Lo único que había podido distinguir del amante era el pelo azul…pero había tantas personas con ese color de pelo!y entre ellas, varios caballeros del zodiaco. Pero lo que más lo había alarmado era que a pesar de que estuviera de espaldas hubiera jurado que el hombre lo miraba que estaba encima de Ikki lo miraba y no sólo eso, le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa socarrona, se burlaba de él y de cómo disfrutaba tener al fénix en sus brazos. Shaka se mordió el labio y apretó los puños, los ojos empezaban a arderle y su cara comenzaba a tomar un color rosado. Se levantó y sacudió el polvo de sus túnicas y así como había llegado se retiró.


	4. Dos personas diferentes, un mismo sentim...

Capítulo 4:Dos personas diferentes, un mismo sentimiento

Mu bostezó y se fregó los ojos al notar la nitidez de la mañana. Al ser uno de los más madrugadores era fácil para él despertar a penas entrara un pequeño rayo de luz por su ventana…su ventana?qué rayos hacía en su habitación?...cuándo fue qué…?Se incorporó asustado palpando todo su cuerpo, inspeccionando cada centímetro de su piel desnuda tratando de encontrar algún golpe o herida. Las únicas marcas que tenía eran unas rojas manchas en su cuello y otras más leves y rosadas en sus caderas y espalda…entonces…había pasado algo esa noche?...La imagen de Saga volvió a su mente sin explicación alguna…todo esto había comenzado con una carta que ÉL personalmente le había traído…él?el caballero dorado de géminis trayéndole una carta a su templo?y lo que era más raro aún…haciendo el papel de celestina entre él y Shaka?...La historia no terminaba de encajar…era verdad que a veces el delirio de pensar en Shaka lo hacía soñar despierto, pero jamás había soñado nada que se pareciera a lo que había experimentado anoche con el supuesto santo de virgo…ni en sus más lujuriosos pensamientos podía haber vivido tal maravillosa experiencia de amor y placer y lo que era más importante nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la mente que éste pudiera corresponderle declarándosele en su propio templo. Y ahora estaba de nuevo en su cama, solo, las sábanas prácticamente no se habían removido como si de un día a otro pudiera deshacerse de las noches tortuosas en las que éstas quedaban desparramadas por el suelo. Mu golpeó con fuerza el colchón, pensaba que en ese arranque de cólera sería capaz de destruirlo todo pero no fue así…todo terminó en un sollozo desgarrador e hiriente. Cómo había pasado esto?...cómo…?Mu estaba desesperado…repasaba las consecuencias del incidente y acababa de percatarse la magnitud de la situación…él se había entregado completamente…había manifestado todos sus sentimientos y emociones más profundas…todas las había reservado para aquella persona especial, pero al final había terminado haciendo el amor con alguien que no era Shaka…ni siquiera sabía quién era…quién demonios era…había entregado su virginidad a una persona que no amaba…El santo de aries se apretó contra la almohada, no creía que fuera capaz de levantarse esa mañana, por lo menos no por ahora…estaba exhausto por lo que había vivido esa noche, pero por sobre todo estaba destruido emocionalmente, tenía que reponerse…tenía que mitigar ese dolor…

Unas casas más arriba, otro caballero intentaba enfrentar la llegada de un nuevo día. Si bien no era habitual en él despertarse a esas horas, esta vez le había resultado fácil hacerlo pues había dormido casi toda la tarde del día anterior. En ese momento no se le había ocurrido otra cosa mejor que hacer para calmarse, había derramado lágrimas hasta el hartazgo y ya no podía ni aguantar su propia agitación, por poco no se atraganta hasta matarse. Si bien no había dormido como en sus mejores épocas, ciertamente había aliviado en parte la tensión que lo abrumaba y ahora se podía decir que veía las cosas con más claridad. Tal vez era tiempo de tomar la iniciativa y dejarse de jueguitos idiotas y de ilusiones a base de sueños. Los sueños no se construyen por sí solos, uno los tienen que ayudar a crecer…todavía tenía en los labios el sabor agridulce de los besos de Milo…o lo que quería creer que había sido Milo. Se relamió de deseo intentando darse ánimos para salir a conquistarlo. Quizás no había sido tan malo después de todo…tal vez Milo lo había probado pero…eso no le quitaba la oportunidad de intentar enamorarlo…Pero en el fondo no era eso lo que le preocupaba, no le inquietaba en absoluto ser parte de un juego sexual de Milo…pero esos ojos azules aún destellaban en su memoria…sabía que no pertenecían al caballero de escorpio…de quién eran entonces y por qué estaban en su mente? Decidido a no darle más importancia al asunto se dispuso a tomarse una reconfortante ducha. Se bañaría, se cambiaría y una vez arreglado iría a desayunar con sus compañeros y olvidaría por un rato su problema en una buena charla matutina. Se sorprendió al descubrir qué positivo estaba hoy, cosa que desde que desde hace unos buenos años intentara conquistar a Milo sin efecto, no había vuelto a aparecer.

Luego de una deliciosa media hora bajo la regadera, tomó su bata celeste y se sentó en la cama a secarse el pelo. Un sonido llegó a sus oídos, lejano pero claro…unas pisadas que se acercaban a su templo. El sonido retumbaba por el gran templo de acuario y un deja vu le vino a la mente. No sería…Milo? Asomó la cabeza por la entrada de la puerta…aún no había llegado la persona pero se podía apreciar que estaba más cerca. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido, otra vez estaba desprevenido…se sentía indefenso con sólo una bata encima…además no quería volver a pasar nuevamente por esa experiencia, no ahora que se estaba recomponiendo, no quería ser parte otra vez de los jueguitos de Milo. No sabía qué hacer, era estúpido escapar pues seguramente el caballero ya había detectado su presencia…pero tenía una intensas ganas de salir corriendo. _Pero qué cobarde soy!Lo enfrentaré…no debo huir!_, pensó Camus dándose ánimos nuevamente. Así se levantó de la cama y dejó la toalla sobre ella. Se aproximó a la entrada y miró en derredor.

-Hola?...eres tú Milo?...-inquirió Camus tratando de sonar lo más severo posible pero nadie respondió.

-Quién anda ahí?...por favor…si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte acercate…caballero…

-De géminis…Saga para ser menos formal-respondió una voz a su lado.

-_Pero cuándo es que…?_Saga!buenos días!-dijo Camus tratando de sonar lo menos nervioso posible, realmente lo había asustado apareciendo tan repentinamente pero por alguna razón agradecía que no fuera Milo el que estuviera allí…no se sentía tan preparado como el había creído para confersar sus sentimientos.

-Qué te trae por aquí compañero?-su voz sonaba más natural ahora, había recuperado la calma y sentía que la presencia del santo de géminis tal vez sirviera para despejar un poco su mente de sus problemas.

-Bueno…por dónde empezar?...-contestó Saga llevándose la mano a la barbilla-bien…bien sabes que soy un muy buen amigo de Milo no?

-Pues…si-dijo Camus un poco decepcionado de que todo nuevamente condujera hacia esa persona…al fin todo parecía un círculo vicioso sin fin.

-Bueno…pues últimamente ha estado algo extraño…yo tenía mis sospechas y justo ayer pude confirmar lo que creía…

Camus lo contemplaba atento a cada palabra de decía Saga. Este último se percató de esto y puso aún más entusiasmo en el relato de su historia.

-No sé si es correcto decírtelo Camus, pero quiero mucho a Milo y sólo quiero que sea feliz...lo que pasa es que es un tonto muy orgulloso…el otro día me comentó que estuvo con vos…

El santo de Acuario abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó. Aunque no sabía por qué se sorprendía tanto, era de esperarse que ese insecto maldito andase divulgando todas sus conquistas� …

-En fin, vamos al grano…Milo se siente mal por haberte tratado mal el otro día…es decir, por haberte ignorado…y bueno…me pidió te citara…

Una cita?con Milo?...Saga mensajero del amor?Milo reducido a un cobarde enamorado?Su cerebro no terminaba de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Habían muchas cosas que no cerraban, todo parecía demasiado perfecto y lindo, pero el destino siempre terminaba jugándole una pesada broma. Camus mientras intentaba asimilar lo que su compañero le estaba diciendo, permanecía con su cara de atención calma, ocultando su ansiedad por saber la conclusión del asunto. Realmente Saga se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para terminar con el comunicado de Milo y Camus se estaba exasperando por la impaciencia.

-…te estará esperando en el linde de las puertas del Santuario a las 15:30hs-Saga calló un instante como si esperara alguna reacción de Camus-…bien…si deseas ir es cosa tuya…yo me largo, adiós Camus.

-Ahh…si…adiós…Saga…gracias…_supongo_.


	5. El frío en tus ojos

Capítulo 5:El frío en tus ojos

Acá va lo que sigue...sé que estoy haciendo sufrir mucho a los muchachos, pero porfisss perdonénme, prometo que todo acabará bien... -

Shaka se detuvo es seco. Había decido volver al santuario para regresar a su casa y tal vez pasar todo el día allí en el jardín de las Saras Gemelas…quizá llorando, quizá amargándose por lo que acababa de descubrir…quizá analizando razonablemente la situación, pero su mente había cambiado de parecer. Súbitamente retornó a la pequeña casita y se ocultó detrás de un árbol cercano a ella. El lugar que habían elegido Shaka e Ikki realmente era hermoso, casi de ensueño, perfecto para amarse sin ataduras. Era un espacio que incitaba a soñar despierto a abrir el corazón. Era como un paraíso en el medio de una zona tan desértica como la que rodeaba el santuario. La casa estaba rodeada por hermosos árboles de distintos tamaños, algunas flores pequeñas y un suave suelo de hierbas frescas y verdes. Se quedó agazapado detrás del tronco, esperando la oportunidad de ver al hombre que disfrutaba de Ikki a costa de su sufrimiento…ese maldito…quién podría ser…tan sólo recordar esos ojos…estaba seguro que los había visto antes, pero…dónde?...por qué Ikki…?por qué fue capaz de hacerle eso…?Sus ojos comenzaron a arderle nuevamente y justo cuando pensó que iba a comenzar una imparable seguidilla de sollozos descontrolados, escuchó el sonido de la puerta que se abría. Miró a un costado buscando la entrada…buscando la figura de aquel hombre…nuevamente esa espalda imponente y robusta era su obstáculo para ver su rostro. Sus cabellos azules y enmarañados flotaban con la brisa y por el aspecto de su vestimenta parecía que acababa de cambiarse…pero…estaba solo, aparentemente Ikki seguía recostado en la cama. Shaka se armó de valor y decidió salir al encuentro del enigmático hombre mas justo cuando se disponía a correr tras él se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba…pero cómo fue que?...En fin…el hombre se había ido al fin, sólo era cuestión de hablar con Ikki para saber de quién se trataba. Salió de su escondite y entró a la casa. Como lo había supuesto, el fénix yacía recostado en la cama, durmiendo plácidamente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido…Shaka se mordió el labio y apretó los puños…así que así era como siempre lo encontraba no?...así…soñando como si nada…pero esta vez lo había descubierto en plena acción…ya no podría engañarlo más, ahora saldaría cuentas con Ikki…estaba realmente furioso y dolido…nunca había sentido emociones tan fuertes e hirientes…tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas si podía aguantar el sufrimiento que lo abrumaba. Se arrodilló frente a la cama y apoyó sus brazos en la misma, cruzados, quedando su cabeza por sobre estos. Esta justo en frente de su rostro que emanaba una paz y tranquilidad que nada tenían que ver con el adulterio. Esto lo puso aún peor a Shaka…cómo era capaz de mantener semejante semblante ante una traición como aquella…una mentira horrible y asquerosa. Sin embargo, como ya lo he dicho antes, Shaka no es una persona violenta y nunca sería capaz de dañar a la persona que más amaba.

-…Ikki…-dijo por fin sin esperar una inmediata respuesta por parte del fénix-…Ikki…tenemos que hablar…-su voz sonaba lejana y patéticamente triste-…Ikki despierta por favor…

A pesar de lo que había pasado y de lo mal que se sentía, era imposible para Shaka ser grosero o violento con el fénix…lo quería demasiado y cuando veía su rostro…esos ojos de frondosas pestañas cerrados tan dulcemente, esa sonrisa en sus labios que sólo era para él…esa piel cetrina que contrastaba tanto con la suya…se sentía incapaz de hacerle daño.

-…Ikki…despierta…-dijo mientras deslizaba su mano por la mejilla del joven caballero.

-mhhhmm…

-Ikki…por favor despierta ya…es muy importante…no es el mejor momento lo sé…pero realmente estoy muy dolido…nunca creí que…-Shaka articulaba las palabras aún sabiendo que Ikki no lo escuchaba con claridad, pero era tal la necesidad de desahogarse que no podía seguir esperando a que este terminara de despabilarse.

-mhhh….-gruño Ikki suavemente y abrió los ojos-…qué?...qué pasa?...Shaka!...pero qué haces allí?-exclamó sorprendido mirando al otro lado de la cama como si buscara algo y luego lo miró al caballero de virgo sorprendido.

-Veo que mi presencia te incomoda…yo pensé que tal vez todo se tratara de un mal entendido…o tenía la esperanza que tú…pero veo que todo está bastante claro…creo que ya no hay nada que hablar…me voy entonces-dijo Shaka poniéndose de pie y mirando con desprecio e indiferencia a un más que desconcertado Ikki.

-Pero Shaka de qué hablas?...-Ikki se estiró para tomarle la mano pero sólo alcanzó a rozarlo, se levantó cubriéndose con las sábanas siguiéndole el paso

-Te he visto más desnudo que eso Ikki, me extraña que te de tanta vergüenza ahora…en realidad ya no me parece tan raro, hace un rato acabo de descubrir la razón- las palabras de Shaka eran como dardos precisos y envenenados, ya no hacía demasiado caso a su parte racional, sólo hablaba con el sentimiento de su corazón.

-Explícate Shaka, de verdad que no te entiendo…por qué estás así?qué es lo que pasó?qué es lo que hice?...-dijo Ikki desesperado tomándolo por los hombros y colocándose en frente suyo.

-No tienes derecho a preguntarme eso, tu bien sabes de qué estoy hablando…suéltame Ikki…tengo cosas más importantes que estar perdiendo mi tiempo con alguien como tú…una persona que no sabe nada sobre amar no merece mi atención-Shaka lo miraba fríamente, nunca había tenido esa mirada en su vida…era gélida y llena de dolor. Apartó los brazos de Ikki y se alejó lentamente.

Ikki se quedó tieso, incapaz de decir nada. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, sólo sabía que si no lo averiguaba pronto, jamás recuperaría a Shaka.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6: no se me ocurre el nombre para este capítulo...�

Comentarios porfisss!

Camus se apresuró a salir de su casa. Por Dios! Ya eran las 15:25hs y él recién estaba bajando las extensas escaleras del santuario…ojalá llegara a tiempo, tenía curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba todo esto y al fin y al cabo estaba muy emocionado por saber que Milo estaría allí esperándolo, sólo a él. Rápidamente, haciéndole honor a su pertenencia a la estirpe de caballeros dorados, pasó por todas las casas del zodiaco hasta llegar a la salida del santuario. Miró el reloj…ufff!15:30hs en punto. Le había tomado casi todo el día prepararse, él no era un tipo estilo Afrodita que se pasaba horas mirándose al espejo o sumergido en baños embellecedores, pero estaba nervioso y lo único que lo podía tranquilizar era saber que había hecho todo lo posible para estar presentable. Se apoyó contra el mármol del marco de la gran puerta, desde allí se podía ver toda la ciudad, un hermoso paisaje sin duda.

-Vaya que eres puntual Camus…me alegra que no me hicieras esperar porque tenía muchas ganas de verte…-dijo una voz sensual y gatuna a sus espaldas.

-Milo…me alegra por ti-contestó Camus comenzando a notar que su corazón se estaba acelerando con saber que el santo de escorpio se acercaba.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte, es por eso que te he convocado aquí…sé que suena un poco cobarde el haber enviado a Saga…pero…él se ofreció a hacerme el favor, así que lo importante es que ahora estamos aquí solos…tú y yo-dijo Milo acercándose al oído de Camus y acentuando estas últimas palabras con un tono aún más provocativo que el que ya tenía.

Camus sintió un escalofrío. Ya se imaginaba qué pensamientos pervertidos podría estar imaginando el santo de escorpio en su cabeza…mas algo le preocupaba…esos ojos que había visto habían vuelto a su memoria y notaba algo raro en la voz de Milo. No eran las palabras dulces y tímidas de un caballero enamorado, sino de un santo lujurioso y lascivo sediento de sexo y placer. Por qué había cambiado tan repentinamente de actitud?Por qué ahora parecía tan desinhibido y amenazante?No pudo encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas pues el susodicho lo sacó de un tirón de las divagaciones de su mente. Milo lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó consigo a un lugar apartado del santuario…un lugar en donde pudieran estar completamente solos.

-Bien, hemos llegado…qué te parece?-dijo Milo lanzándole una mirada libidinosa con la cual podía desnudarlo con sólo parpadear.

-Bueno…es muy hermoso…no sé qué decir…a qué hemos venido?-dijo Camus temiendo la respuesta de su compañero. Era evidente qué era lo que buscaba el caballero allí pero no estaba seguro de querer darle el gusto. Prefería evitar el tema por ahora y retenerlo el mayor tiempo posible…pero no sabía con quién estaba jugando.

-Veo que quieres hacerte el difícil Camus…creo que no es demasiado necesario que te lo diga…es algo que queremos los dos…no es así?-inquirió Milo sonriéndole socarronamente- dejémonos de trivialidades y convencionalidades…qué tal si vamos directo a la acción?-dijo Milo desgarrándose de un tirón toda la ropa.

Camus lo observó atónito O.O. Sus ojos estaban como platos, no sólo por el espectáculo maravilloso que el caballero le ofrecía, sino porque realmente no estaba preparado para tal reacción del mismo. Milo lo tomó por la fuerza y comenzó a besarlo furiosamente, Camus trataba de resistirse, no quería que las cosas acabaran así…él no era un juguete sexual o algo parecido…si Milo no lo veía así, no valía la pena seguir intentando enamorarlo, pero además no se iba a dejar denigrar de tal forma.

-Basta Milo…déjame…no quiero hacer esto…suéltame-dijo Camus tratando de alejar su rostro del de su compañero que lo perseguía salvajemente.

-Vamos Camus, no me la pongas difícil, quieres?…o acaso me vas a decir que no te gusto como te hice alcanzar el placer la otra noche…o es que ya lo olvidaste?...te acuerdas cómo gritabas? Yo todavía tengo grabado tu rostro en mi mente…esa hermosa cara de placer…-dijo Milo al tiempo que tomaba el mentón de Camus y presionaba su cintura contra la de él, haciéndole notar la excitación que le causaba su cercanía.

-Hey!qué hacen allí!?-exclamó una voz a lo lejos.

-Apártate Milo…nos van a ver…-Camus estiraba aún más el cuello tratando de zafar de los besos de Milo y empujando su caliente cuerpo del suyo. El santo de escorpio sonrió satisfactoriamente y lo tomó por los hombros.

-Adiós Camus…esto no quedará así…-susurró Milo a su oído, le lamió la mejilla y desapareció rápidamente.

El santo de acuario se limpió su humedecida piel con una expresión de asco. _Maldito…_se dijo, intentando contener unas rebeldes lágrimas que empujaban por salir. Estaba shockeado, no podía creer que esa fuera la persona que tanto amara…pero así no era Milo…por más de los rumores que circulaban en todo el santuario él había visto su alma…él no era así.

-Camus…!!!Qué haces aquí?-dijo el dueño de la voz que había espantado al libidinoso Milo.

-Yo…-murmuró santo de acuario con la cabeza baja.

La figura se acercó lentamente, tal vez por haber quedado involucrado en un acto tan embarazoso o por poner en esa situación a el caballero de acuario. Camus observaba como se aproximaba pausadamente como si lo hiciera más por deber que por querer hacerlo...sus pasos eran inseguros y exageradamente marcados, era evidente que esto requería de un gran esfuerzo por parte de aquella persona.

-Camus...estás bien?-inquirió una voz preocupada que de inmediato y con algo de temor por la posible respuesta de su interlocutor, agregó- qué pasó?...aunque...no te preocupes...no es necesario que respondas...sé que esto puede ser algo vergonzoso para ti...yo...no quise interrumpir...

El santo de acuario no decía nada, permanecía con la cabeza hacia el suelo. Era cierto, estaba muy apenado por lo que había ocurrido y no podía ni siquiera mirar a los ojos de aquel que lo había descubierto...pero de todas formas él no había hecho nada...todo era culpa de ese maldito Milo...ese degenerado y pretencioso caballero de escorpio...ahora estaba envuelto en un problema y ni siquiera se quedado para hacerse responsable de la autoría del hecho. Aunque la verdad la persona que estaba a su lado ahora no parecía querer inculparlo, más bien irradiaba un sentimiento de abatimiento y pena...él era el causante de aquella tristeza?...por qué permanecía allí sin decir nada, como si esperara que éste reaccionara al desasosiego que sin querer le enviaba...?

-Vaya...nunca pensé que tú y Saga...pero bueno, eso no es asunto mío...es que...yo...-la voz se perdió en un susurro imperceptible, había preparado un discurso para la ocasión pero ya no tenía sentido continuar con la frase-...yo pensé que me habías comprendido aquella noche...porque no estaba mintiendo...sé que todos en el santuario piensan cualquier cosa de mí...pero no es lo mismo estando contigo...no lo es...

Saga?pero de qué estaba hablando?Nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la mente tener algo con el santo de géminis...Camus abrió los ojos sorprendido, comenzaba a comprender la trama de la situación. Por supuesto!todo encajaba...aquellos ojos azules...el misterioso Saga en una faceta de cupido que a nadie en su más remoto delirio se le hubiera ocurrido...el extraño cambio de Milo...entonces la persona que estaba parada frente a él, acercando su rostro para contemplar con ternura la vergüenza en su rostro con algo de comprensión y algo de pena...era...

-Milo!pero si tú...!-exclamó Camus tan súbitamente que sobresaltó al santo de escorpio-tú estabas conmigo...hace un rato...yo estaba seguro que eras tú!...cómo puede ser que...no!...Saga no puede haber hecho esto!-Camus se tomó la cabeza deseando que lo acababa de descubrir no fuera verdad aunque las pruebas eran más que contundentes.

Milo lo miró desconcertado. Qué era lo que le pasaba? No podía creer que el momento de intimidad que tanto trabajo le había costado crear se rompiera tan fácilmente. No estaba dispuesto a seguir tratando de limpiar las manchas con sus lágrimas, las únicas que había derramado por alguien. Ya dos veces lo había descubierto entre los brazos del robusto caballero de géminis y aunque Camus había dejado que su orgullo se fuera al demonio no estaba dispuesto a convertirse de un día a otro de un casanova reconocido a un segundón de cuarta. Optó entonces por marcharse, dejando que Camus se amargara en soledad por algo que no comprendía.

-Espera! A dónde vas?-atinó a decir Camus tratando de salir de la nebulosa que atormentaba su mente-Déjame explicarte Milo...todo es culpa de Saga...por favor Milo!

-Basta Camus!Suéltame y deja de comportarte como un histérico! No hay nada que explicar...y no te lamentes por esto...no creas que voy a sufrir toda la vida por este simple infortunio...pero tampoco pienso entregarle mi fidelidad a un hombre que no es capaz de mantenerla. Nunca pensé que por una persona pudiera dejar mis hábitos...esos que me hicieron del sexo un adicto...esa persona eras tú Camus y pensé que lo habías comprendido esa vez...

-_Esa vez...esa vez...cuándo?_De qué estás hablando Milo?yo no recuerdo que tú...

-Vaya...tan bueno es hacer el amor con Saga que pierdes la memoria?...realmente me decepcionas Camus, nunca pensé que pudieras decirme eso...-el santo de escorpio apretó los puños y le dirigió una mirada de furia-después de todo lo que me costó acercarme a ti, no puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de lo que te dije...ya me voy...ahora si que ya no queda nada más por decir...

-Espera Milo!por favor....explícame qué es lo que pasó!Perdóname por favor...yo...yo no entiendo...no entiendo qué es lo que está pasando...-Camus calló de rodillas ante un Milo colérico y sin compasión, su actitud era totalmente distinta a la de hace un momento.

-Ya deja de hacerte la víctima!!!!!!!!!!-gritó Milo frenético propinándole un golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer.

El santo de acuario se tomó el rostro respirando agitadamente. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado a Milo. Sin saber que hacer permaneció allí tirado sobre el verde césped esperando a que el dolor se disipara, mientras observaba como la figura de Milo desaparecía en la lejanía.


	7. ya no importa quién seas

Capítulo 7: ya no importa quién seas

Perdón por no responder concretamente a cada review...sólo les digo que estoy muy agradecida por sus mensajes!-- y en cuanto a la historia espero que les siga gustando...al final todos están sufriendo pero prometo un final feliz después de todo!Comentarios?

-He de levantarme...ya está bien de llorar...no he parado en todo el día...ya estoy cansado...muy cansado...-Mu dejó salir un profundo suspiro de su boca, una bocanada de aire que daba por terminada su sesión de llanto.

Se dirigió a su ventana, esa abertura celestial que cada mañana le regalaba una visión magnífica del mundo. Aspiró profundamente la brisa que se colaba entre las cortinas y miró al sol tratando de descifrar la hora.

-Vaya...son ya casi las cuatro!...no puedo creer que he estado llorando todo este tiempo...-Mu bajó la mirada, casi avergonzado por el momento de debilidad que había pasado- tal vez si me apresuro consiga alcanzar la merienda...sólo espero que Alde no se nos haya adelantado a todos.

Se alegró al pensar en eso. Le hacía mucha gracia evocar la imagen del caballero de tauro devorándoselo todo y aunque pareciera un chiste un poco tonto, al menos lo alejaba un poco de sus penas. Tomó una ducha para sacarse los últimos restos del horroroso recuerdo que lo abrumaba, se puso las túnicas, se peinó y ató el pelo y salió del templo de aries.

-Ese baño ha sido realmente delicioso...-pensó Mu distraídamente mientras iniciaba su camino hacia el comedor del santuario-..._no...no puedo detenerme aquí...no debo tener miedo..._

El ariano había interrumpido su caminata justo antes de llegar al primer escalón, observando recelosamente a sus costados. Aunque la situación no era tan terrible como horas antes cuando derramaba lágrimas en forma desconsolada, recién acababa de dar el primer paso para recuperarse del dolor que había experimentado y ahora no podía evitar sentirse algo paranoico. Y más aún cuando sintió su presencia nuevamente...sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear a penas percibieron su cosmo acercándose pausada y tranquilamente como era su costumbre. Mu se puso nervioso y su respiración aumentó el ritmo...qué era lo que le ocurría?estaba asustado?estaba confundido?Temía que fuera otro de los jueguitos de Saga?...por supuesto que sí!pero no era momento de demostrar aquella debilidad...encontrar el punto débil es la táctica más fácil de los enemigos y no había que darle la oportunidad de usarla en él. No se dejaría aprovechar nuevamente...no sabía qué intenciones tenía Saga con él o si había hecho algún arreglo con alguien para que abusara de su amor por Shaka pero no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera de nuevo.

-_Mi única salida es perderlo de vista...ojalá no se me acerque...por favor que no se dé cuenta de estoy aquí....tendré que usar mis poderes para desaparecer._

Así, logró desaparecer en el momento en que Shaka puso un pie sobre su templo.

-_Qué extraño puedo sentir el cosmo de Mu...pero no lo veo por ningún lado...por qué está tratando de evitarme...?...-_pensó el hindú al tiempo que transitaba por el pasillo central de la casa intentando encontrarlo agazapado en algún rincón.

_-Es muy probable que esté utilizando sus poderes...no lo veo por ningún lado...qué es lo que le pasará?...por qué se esconde?_-Qué es lo que pasa Mu?...por qué no quieres que te vea?...por qué te ocultes de mí-dijo un preocupado Shaka, aunque se notaba que no solamente por los posibles problemas de su compañero.

-_Pero qué está diciendo?...cómo puede ser tan despiadado...tiene su misma voz y habla de una foma tan calmada.....cómo si nunca hubiera pasado nada!!!!!_

-Por favor Mu...sal de dónde estés...no puedes engañar a un amigo...sé que estás utilizando tus poderes...tal vez yo puedo ayudarte, pero necesito que te muestres..._o sino no tendré más remedio que descubrirte..._

_-Maldito bastardo!cómo te atreves a decir que puedes ayudarme!ya no te queda honor...entonces no creo que te importe recibir un ataque por la espalda verdad!ya verás...te golpearé hasta que te quedes inconsciente!_

Mu se abalanzó sin piedad contra el espigado cuerpo de Shaka. En sus horas de llanto había cosechado un odio considerable contra el santo de géminis y no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando lo viera...sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo...pero qué más daba!ese bastardo se lo tenía bien merecido...nadie se quejaría de que le propinaran unos golpecitos.

-déjate de tonterías y descúbrete!no seas tan cobarde!-exclamó Mu mientras lo giraba para poder disfrutar su rostro adolorido cuando comenzara a golpearlo.

-Pero qué es lo que te pasa!-Shaka también comenzaba a perder la paciencia, acaba de tener una riña hace unos instantes y no quería tener que quedar envuelto en otra...ya bastante se había esforzado para no ponerle las cosas fáciles al fénix.

-Qué es lo que te pasa a ti!deja de molestarme!yo sé quién eres en realidad...ya no sirven tus trucos conmigo!no caeré en tus redes de nuevo...fui muy tonto al no darme cuenta...nunca pensé que pudieras jugar así con los sentimientos de una persona!has caído muy bajo!Eres un maldito!!!!-gritaba ensordecedoramente el lemuriano, al tiempo que levantaba una mano trémula apuntando al rostro del caballero de virgo. Éste último permanecía inmóvil, tumbado en el suelo bajo el ariano que estaba sentado sobre sus caderas y mantenía un puño tieso y tembloroso frente a su cara. No entendía que era lo que el pasaba a su amigo...qué es lo que había hecho para desencadenar tal ataque de furia por parte de su amigo...qué era lo que le había pasado para que sintiera tanto rencor hacia él.

_-no lo había pensado pero...no creo que pueda golpear su rostro...es demasiado real...yo, no puedo dañarlo...no puedo golpear a la persona que amo....maldición!...había decidido mantenerme firme...estaba seguro de que le iba a dar su merecido...pero no puedo, ahora que lo tengo en frente, no puedo..._

-Mu?...perdona...no sé qué es lo que está pasando...yo, lo siento si te hice daño por algo...no será mejor que hablemos?no quiero que esto se convierte en algo que lo que tengamos que apenarnos más tarde...

Mu bajó su puño, su respiración aún estaba agitada. Ahora temblaba aún más...nuevamente se había dejado hechizar por aquel bello rostro.

_Maldito seas...maldito...maldito Saga...cómo puedes jugar con los sentimientos de la gente así?...me haces mucho daño...no quiero tocarte porque luego me quemaré...no quiero naufragar en tus ojos porque me ahogaré...no quiero estar a tu lado porque me harás sufrir...pero tampoco puedo evitarlo...eres tan real, eres todo lo que deseo...eres lo único que deseo...Shaka...eres lo único que deseo...aunque luego dejes cicatrices de dolor en mi cuerpo...eres lo único que deseo..._

No sin dejar de lado sus nervios, acercó una mano a su cara y comenzó a delinear suavemente cada uno de sus elevaciones...ciertamente esa piel era la misma que había sentido aquella vez apretada fuertemente contra sus caderas...pero por alguna razón era más especial. Se mantuvo un rato surcando sus rosados labios que no reaccionaban todavía a las caricias de su compañero. La respiración de Shaka comenzaba a agitarse también, estaba ahí, quieto bajo el cuerpo de su amigo...sin hacer nada...sin desligarse de su atadura y sin corresponder sus caricias...qué era lo que quería?desquitarse un rato con Mu?hacer desaparecer el dolor que Ikki le había causado?tomar medidas contra su despreciable accionar?vengarse del infiel que se acostaba con él sin tener el más mínimo pudor de confesar sus mentiras?Todos estos pensamientos empezaban a invadir la cabeza del hindú, incitándolo a que le siguiera la corriente a un cuerpo desesperado que se le estaba entregando.

_-No...no puedo hacer esto...no con Mu...no con mi mejor amigo...Mu...detente..._

Shaka intentaba hacer a un lado el deseo que el lemuriano le estaba provocando, pero ya no sabía si iba a poder desistir por mucho tiempo más, su mente comenzaba a vacilar sobre la posibilidad que se le presentaba de desquitarse con Ikki y poder deshacerse del dolor...sentir por un momento que no tenía por qué sufrir por una persona tan despreciable como Ikki...porque el también era libre...esta era la oportunidad de demostrarlo...era la oportunidad de demostrarle a Ikki que no era una persona sometida a sus pretenciones...él también podía hacer lo que quería...ya era hora de dejarlo claro.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8: las lagrimas de la verdad

La quietud y pasmo de Shaka dejaban el camino libre a los jueguitos de Mu, quien pasó de acariciar suavemente su rostro a deslizar sus traviesas y hábiles manos bajo la túnica del hindú. Enseguida pudo sentir cómo se erizaban los rubias hebras del santo de virgo al mínimo roce.

-_Es correcto hacer esto?y qué si no lo es?...sería justo que yo no pudiera tener un poco de diversión como Ikki?...pero por Buda!en qué estoy pensando!No puedo dejar que estas emociones descontroladas acaben con mi razón...estamos hablando de Mu...mi mejor amigo...puedo ver en sus ojos un sincero amor...un amor que no puedo corresponder..._

Mientras el santo de virgo se sumergía cada vez más en interminables vacilaciones y conjeturas, Mu se daba por satisfecho con el sólo hecho de tenerlo una vez más...o de al menos poder creer que lo tenía. No se cansaba de volver a explorar esa tersa piel, tan sedosa al tacto, tan sabrosa al gusto, tan celestial a la vista. Temblorosa por momentos, confluyendo una gama de sabores y emociones diferentes en cada porción de su cuerpo. Sus sentidos no podían detenerse un momento, no podía solamente tocar esa dermis perfecta...quería nuevamente poder lo había hecho aquella noche...si...podía recordar el afrodisíaco sabor de su piel sudorosa...Lentamente acercó su rostro al de Shaka surcando un camino con su lengua: sus sensuales labios, sus sonrojadas mejillas, sus orejas. Allí se detuvo:

-Te deseo Shaka...hazme aquella vez...hazme el amor....-susurró provocativamente al tiempo que empezaba a humedecer su lóbulo y a mordisquearlo dulcemente-vamos Shaka....es que ya no me deseas?..._eres real...quiero pensar que eres real...quiero pensar que eres si el verdadero estuviera dentro de mí..._

_-Pero de qué está hablando Mu?yo nunca..._

El virginiano no pudo continuar con sus divagaciones pues la lengua del lemuriano había seguido su camino hasta llegar nuevamente a su boca y sus húmedos labios estaban siendo aprisionados con furia contra los del santo de aries. Shaka se separó del beso bruscamente...qué alivio, había logrado contenerse...a pesar de que su calor corporal había aumentado considerablemente y era inútil desmentir que los encantos del ariano había logrado excitarlo. Mu lo observó colérico y retiró el rostro rápidamente. Qué humillado se sentía!...Saga era un gusano despreciable!....no sólo se atrevía a manipularlo a su antojo sino que ahora lo abochornaba de una forma despreciable...maldito bastardo desgraciado!con sólo su presencia lograba excitarlo y se había entregado para luego rechazarlo?...un ser despreciable sin duda. El ariano apretó un puño, conteniendo su ira en una piel que cada vez se tornaba más blanca conforme a la fuerza con el que éste lo apretaba.

-_Esta vez si te golpearé!.....no permitiré que me avergüences de ésta forma!..tomaaaaaaa....!!!!_

Shaka logró capturar el golpe a centímetros de su cara, tomando la mano del lemuriano por la muñeca. Mantuvo una mirada severa, que incluso relucía dureza bajo sus párpados cerrados.

-Espero que después no me odies por esto Mu...

Shaka aproximó la extremidad del santo de aries contenida en su mano a su boca, introduciendo sus largos y blanquecinos dedos en su húmeda cavidad. Los saboreaba con placer, irradiando una experiencia en materia de erotismo difícil de creer en él. Así prosiguió recorriendo enteramente su brazo como un delicioso manjar que deseaba degustar pausadamente, con su lengua, sus labios y por qué no...sus dientes. Con su otro brazo tomó por la cintura al lemuriano, atrayéndolo a su cálido cuerpo, al tiempo que continuaba con sus besos ya cerca de su esbelto cuello. El santo de aries se dejaba hacer, tal vez por evocar su primera noche con Shaka o quizá por la intimidación que le provocaba la actitud veterana del mismo. Es que el santo de virgo parecía tomar las riendas sin dejar lugar a la objeción, pues ya lo tenía entre sus brazos inspeccionando su boca con su filosa lengua, que todo lo recorría sin dejar rincón....y por momentos acariciaba obscenamente la parte posterior de sus muslos o frotaba sus partes íntimas.

-_Es como la última vez...así lo quiero...si...mhhh...así te quiero Shaka....quiero que pierdas el control..._

Los gemidos de satisfacción de Mu no hacía más que acrecentar el deseo incontenible de Shaka, quien parecía haber perdido todo conocimiento de lo que hacía. Los sentimientos que había sembrado el accionar de Ikki habían desatado una suerte de instinto libidinoso en Shaka que lo desinhibía completamente, trasformándolo en una persona totalmente desconocida. En efecto, el santo de virgo, incluso como amante era ser sumamente tranquilo y dulce en sus acciones, todo lo hacía con amor y cariño, pero también era cierto que nunca había tenido que afrontar tan antagónicos sentimientos y su reacción era prueba de no estar preparado para tal torbellino de emociones. Ahora cambiaba la táctica y ponía a su merced a un Mu totalmente sumido a su alocado desenfreno, colocándolo bajo su cuerpo y desnudándolo completamente.

-Eres delicioso Mu...lo sabías?-Shaka abrió los ojos para contemplarlo con más detenimiento-esto es lo que quieres verdad?...puedo sentirlo...puedo sentir cómo tu corazón late aceleradamente...

El ariano no escuchaba lo que Shaka le decía, su pasmo era completo al darse cuenta de quien era realmente quien lo conducía sin reparo al éxtasis.

-_No es posible...sha...shaka...realmente eres tú....gracias..._-Mu no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas silenciosas de gratitud.

Pronto sus mejillas estuvieron cubiertas por una humedad salada que no pasó desapercibida por el caballero de virgo.

_-Pero qué estoy haciendo?...-_Shaka se apartó de Mu dando un salto hacia atrás, cayendo sentado.

Mu se había quedado nuevamente atónito. Comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza, dejando entrever en cada lágrima derramada un profundo dolor. Sus enrojecidos ojos no daban abasto al abatimiento que se cernía sobre su rostro. Se levantó lentamente, tratando de aparentar elegancia e indiferencia en sus movimientos.

-Eres aún más despreciable que Saga...-dijo el santo de aries sin detenerse a mirarlo cuando articulaba la frase y utilizando el tono más cruel que el era posible en ese momento y frente a esa persona-vete...

El hindú se puso de pie sin tener el valor necesario para responder a esas palabras. No sabía a qué se refería con eso, pero comprendió en seguida que había herido de manera casi irreparable los sentimientos de Mu. Como el decía, era un ser despreciable. Cómo es que había llegado a caer tan bajo?Tan fuerte era el sentimiento que tenía por Ikki que no tenía importancia dañar a los demás?Qué egoísta había sido...Tarde o temprano tenía que remediar el asunto con Mu...

-_pero no ahora...no ahora...lo siento Mu....yo...yo...soy un estúpido..._-murmuró Shaka antes de retirarse cabizbajo y abatido.

_-Qué he hecho?merezco ser amado después de lo que hice?...merezco todo lo que me hizo Ikki...cómo pude ser tan ruin de hacerle eso a Mu...Mu...lo siento...lo siento....no merezco tu perdón...pero no lo necesito para poder verte feliz...tengo que remediar lo que hice...tengo que.._

-Qué hacías acá!!!

Una voz atrajo su mirada nuevamente hacia el interior de la casa de virgo: un joven sudoroso y agitado por una extenuante persecución yacía en el medio del pasillo con una expresión poco amigable. Shaka contuvo el aliento...los problemas no habían terminado, acababan de empezar.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

* * *

Quería preguntarles una cosa...(espero que no me censuren por esto)...yo estaba publicando otro fic y no sé porqué me lo sacaron...alguien me podría dar alguna razón?toy muy triste...T.T

Gracias a los que están leyendo mi fic!porfissss dejen reviewssss

* * *

Camus tropezó con una piedra y calló de bruces al suelo. Su mejilla aún estaba resentida por el golpe de Milo, más por ser él quien se lo había dado que por las punzadas de dolor que se presentaban de a ratos.

-Me he convertido en una persona torpe y patética...ese Milo me tiene por las narices sin duda...-dijo el francés resignado-...ya es tiempo de que esto cambie...

Se levantó haciéndole honor al título que lo hacía acreedor de su armadura, la más alta en su categoría. Cuándo había dejado de ser un caballero dorado y respetable para convertirse en un simple ser manipulado por sus emociones?Hacía ya bastante tiempo de eso...era inútil ponerse a analizar el pasado ahora...era inútil tratar de encontrar el principio del asunto sin terminar enredado en una telaraña de confusiones y desencuentros. Se quitó el polvo de encima y prosiguió con su camino al lugar que fijara después de ver la razón de sus problemas:la casa de géminis...Aún no había pensado con detenimiento qué le diría a Saga...lo primero era encontrarlo sólo en su templo y poder conseguir que éste lo escuchara sin tomar en gracia todo lo que le decía. Ya se había hecho la idea de que el gemelo de géminis los consideraba a los demás santos carne fresca...inocentes corderitos indefensos ante un lobo feroz y astuto como era él. Habría sido él la primer víctima o la última?cuál era la dimensión de todo aquello?estaban los demás santos al tanto de la situación o estaban siendo engañados uno a uno sin darse cuenta...La táctica era sencilla...la genialidad de Saga para crear ilusiones era casi idéntica a la de Shaka de virgo así que no le sería nada difícil lograr su cometido...pero no todos los caballeros podía caer tan fácilmente...o sí?Esta vez esperaba que nada pudiera interponerse en su camino...iría a la casa de géminis a como de lugar y aunque le tuviera que gritar a la cara miles de veces que confesara su culpabilidad lo haría hablar. Esa era su única oportunidad para recuperar no sólo el amor perdido del santo de escorpio, sino la dignidad que Saga le había arrebatado sin clemencia. Ahora que sabía que Milo realmente lo quería, no podía dejar que se le escapara de las manos...lo pensaba una y otra vez y le dolía saber que había estado todo el tiempo allí, esperando su respuesta y su desafortunado destino había hecho todo lo posible para que su sueño no se concretara.

A pesar de la incansable voluntad que su desesperación le había dado, no conseguía dar con el camino de regreso al santuario...pero...cómo es que se había perdido tan fácilmente?...no recordaba con claridad el recorrido que habían hecho hasta llegar al lugar en donde sucedió todo...mas si había algo que sabía era que no había estado muy alejado del límite del santuario...hasta hace un rato juraría que había podido observar con nitidez la figura de las doce casas levantándose imponentemente contra el rojizo atardecer que ya se estaba haciendo presente haciendo desaparecer a su paso las sombras del suelo. Camus comenzaba a perder la paciencia paulatinamente, veía una tras otra repetirse imágenes de un mismo paisaje: la misma tierra árida, las mismas rocas en las mismas posiciones y de iguales tamaños, las nubes esparcidas de idéntica forma...qué estaba pasado?El santo de acuario aceleró el paso en un vano intento de que todo aquello quedara atrás y se perdiera en la borrosidad que causaba la velocidad de la luz en las formas.

-ah...ah...ah...ah...pero...qué...qué...está pasando...-Camus se detuvo para tomar aire, apoyando las manos en las rodillas y inclinándose levemente hacia delante.

-creo que tengo una respuesta para eso...te dije que no había terminado esto caballero de acuario...así que piensas haberte librado de mí sólo por haberme descubierto?...esto recién está comenzando...ahh!casi lo olvido...querías decirme algo?

-_Pero qué...?_Saga!!!!

-En persona por supuesto...pero por favor no desgastes mi nombre pronunciándolo ahora...prefiero escucharlo en tus labios cuando estés gritando de placer...

-_Nghhhh...._Pero cómo te atreves hijo de perra!(iba a poner lo otro...pero no sabía qué reacción les iba a causar a uds...no tiene problemas con las malas palabras?)-Camus perdió los estribos y lanzó velozmente contra el cuerpo del santo de géminis- me las vas a pagar todas!!!!

Un inmutable Saga, esperó pacientemente hasta que su adversario de turno se acercara preparando la distancia del golpe sin esfuerzo alguno. Finalmente, sin que fuera posible esquivarlo, Camus se estrello contra el fuerte nudillo de Saga perdiendo un pequeño rastro de sangre de su labio inferior.

-Eres un idiota Camus...piensas que puedes vencerme en algo?un caballero tan afectado como tú por las emociones?...yo no permite que eso me controle como a ti...la razón por la que comencé a hacer esto era porque se veía demasiado fácil y tentador como para resistirse...miles de veces me pregunté por qué no lo había pensado antes?...era tan sencillo jugar con los débiles corazones de los caballeros...tan patéticos...tan estúpidamente cegados por el amor...-se notaba en las palabras de Saga un cierto rencor y fastidio, como si aquello que estuviera diciendo no estaba dirigido a Camus, sino a otra persona.

Camus se levantó inmediatamente, limpiándose la boca con el lado inverso de la mano.

-Pero cómo puedes decir eso Saga! quién te crees que sos!-el santo de acuario arremetía nuevamente contra el geminiano.

Saga le tomó el puño colocándoselo detrás de su espalda, al igual que su otro brazo. Luego lo acercó a su rostro, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Camus, provocando que éste se volteara ligeramente para mirarlo con desdén.

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces Camus...quiero terminar con lo que empecé así que no trates de resistirte porque todo lo que hagas será en vano...ya comprobaste mi poder...no puedes detenerme así que será mejor que empieces a comportarte o perderé la paciencia...y créeme, no querrás que me enfade...

-_maldito..._

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Camus, luego su mejilla manchada por la tierra y fue a dar contra la lengua de Saga que esperaba ansiosa el inicio de sus juegos.

-Tienes miedo Camus?...me gusta que te sometas a mi autoridad pero no quiero a un cuerpecito tembloroso bajo mis piernas...cálmate, al final terminarás disfrutándolo...

El santo de acuario ya estaba rendido a lo inevitable. Sentía que cómo sus fuerzas se desvanecían lentamente resignándose completamente a los designios de Saga. Al menos si Milo no lo viera una vez más...si alguien pudiera asegurarle que todo quedaría entre él y Saga su alma no sufriría tanto...pero que doloroso era sentirse denigrado de aquella forma y no poder hacer nada...siendo él un caballero dorado...teniendo la fuerza del cosmo más poderoso...no podía hacer nada?era cierto aquello de que las emociones los hacían débiles?No!no podía ser así...todo lo contrario...eran esos bellos sentimientos los que los llevaran a hacer actor heroicos...los que les daban más fuerzas para seguir viviendo...una razón para vivir...aquel que no tenía un motivo fundado en esos sentimientos no se sabía vivo...él no era una persona patética...Saga sí.

-_estás equivocado Saga...ahora puedo verlo..._

No fue necesario hacer demasiada fuerza para soltarse. Sorpresivamente, algo había descuidado al caballero de géminis dándole la oportunidad a Camus de empujarlo hacia atrás. El santo de acuario ya estaba preparado para la posible reacción de Saga, la verdad que había encontrado a punto de perder definitivamente toda posibilidad con Milo le había devuelto las fuerzas necesarias para hacerle frente sin temor alguno. Pero Saga sólo le dedicó una mirada furtiva y se alejó rápidamente. Nuevamente el santo de acuario quedaba solo sin poder hacer nada para cambiar el destino. Esta vez no podía ser así!

_-no voy a dejar que lo arruines todo otra vez Saga...te seguiré hasta que te canses de correr!_


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10(otro cap sin título...de cualquier forma...es necesario ponerle?)

* * *

Acá viene lo que sigue....espero que les guste!!!!dejen reviews para saber qué les pareció!prometo responder....T.T

* * *

-Qué hacías acá?Respondeme!...te vas sin darme explicaciones...y ahora te encuentro acostándote con cualquiera!-Ikki se adelantó hacia Shaka, lo tomó por los hombros para darlo vuelta y así verlo de frente...ver a esos ojos azules que intentaban escabullirse.

-yo...yo...-el hindú no podía mirarlo, sentía vergüenza por lo que había hecho que muy lejos estaba de las enseñanzas que recibiera cuando chico...jamás había estado involucrado en un problema semejante y mucho menos siendo él el culpable...o al menos uno de ellos.

-Déjate de rodeos!respodeme Shaka!-Ikki sin darse cuenta comenzó a sacudirlo.

-Suéltame Ikki!me haces daño!-el gritó el santo de virgo elevando la voz a la misma intensidad que el fénix al tiempo que lo empujaba para liberarse-cómo quieres que te explique algo si me tratas de esta manera!- agregó luego recelosamente.

-Y cómo quieres que reaccione?te enojas sin razón aparente...después te vas y ahora te veo saliendo de la casa de aries con un Mu semidesnudo en el pasillo!!!

-Y qué hay de mí?...no te parece una reacción bastante normal después de lo que me hiciste tú a mi?...sé que esto fue demasiado lejos...sé que me equivoqué...pero nada pasó entre Mu y yo!...no fue lo tuyo...-Shaka dijo estas últimas palabras casi como un suspiro imperceptible, le dolía recordarlo aún sin que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

-De qué hablas?qué quieres decir con eso?

-No quiero recordarlo Ikki...esperaba que tú me dijeras qué es lo que pasó...-el santo de virgo levantó la mirada...una mirada cristalina, llena de decepción y tristeza- cómo puede ser que no te acuerdes Ikki!Es por eso que duermes tan tranquilo no?ya no puedes acordarte con quién te andas acostando?tantos amantes tienes!-inmediatamente después se tapó la boca y apartó nuevamente la vista...no acababa de creer lo que había dicho.

El joven caballero de bronce se inmovilizó ante tales palabras. Ese era su Shaka?La persona que calma y tranquila que tantas veces supo apagar tiernamente el fuego abrasador que lo consumía...el ser que tantas noches lo acompañaba en sus más tortuosos sueños...el hombre que lo había amado incansablemente entre promesas de cariño eterno. Su mente comenzó a maquinar...algo grave había pasado...era evidente que Shaka no podría actuar así en otras circunstancias...y qué con eso que él supuestamente le había hecho?...no había mentira en las palabras de Shaka pero...qué es lo que había pasado?...pero de cualquier manera...cómo podía inculparlo de esa forma! cómo podía ser tan desconfiado?acaso no lo amaba incondicionalmente?

-Cómo puedes decir eso!es que ya no confías en mí!no creí que fueras capaz de decir una cosa así Shaka!-Ikki había nuevamente perdido los estribos, aferrándose fuertemente a sus hombros.

-Déjame Ikki!No quiero tener que recurrir a la fuerza!

-No te solaré hasta que dejes de comportarte de esta forma Shaka!

-Basta!suéltalo Ikki!-clamó una voz a sus espaldas.

El santo de virgo observó sorprendido a la figura que yacía unos metros atrás. Un Mu a medio vestir se elevaba imponente a pesar de su aflicción...se mantenía en pie sin oscilaciones entre las túnicas que cubrían desordenadamente su cuerpo. Mu, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho seguía amándolo...tanto que no dudaba un momento en protegerlo...aún de la misma persona que él sabía que amaba. Ikki alejó sus manos de los brazos del hindú lentamente, mientras se giraba para encontrarse con el dueño de aquella voz que lo había detenido. Ya sabía quién era, pero sólo quería corroborar su teoría de lo descarado que era aquel santo de aries. Y allí estaba, justo como lo había dejado hace unos momentos en el sus vestiduras desparramadas sobre su cuerpo, su pelo recién atado y unas lágrimas secas en las mejillas.

-_Primer se acuesta con Shaka y ahora lo quiere defender!qué pretende!?_No te entrometas Mu...esto no es entre tú y yo...si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que te vayas, no quiero tener que golpearte porque puede que no me resista si te tengo en frente.

-Pues hazlo si así lo deseas...no te tengo miedo Ikki...y no puedo permitir que le hagas algo a Shaka.

-No me provoques caballero...sabes muy bien que me cuesta controlar mis impulsos y no tendré piedad si me dejo llevar.

-Mu por favor vete!No quiero que tengas más problemas!....todo esto es mi culpa y ya es suficiente con lo que hice....

-Cállate Shaka!Quién te crees que eres para decirme algo ahora!No me comprendiste en ese entonces y no lo harás ahora así que no me digas que debo hacer o dejar de hacer!

-Así que después de todo si estás detrás de Shaka no?Así que fuiste tú el que lo sedujo!

-No Ikki...déjame explicarte...todo es mi culpa por favor...Mu no tiene nada que ver con esto!...-exclamó el santo de virgo tratando de calmar a Ikki, tomándolo del brazo para que dejara de aproximarse tanto al caballero de aries.

-Es mentira Shaka!yo te provoqué...yo sé que tu al comienzo te resististe y yo traté de hacer lo posible para que no lo hicieras!

-Maldito me las vas a pagar!

-No ikki espera!

El fénix se quitó de encima a Shaka propinándole un golpe en la cara y se abalanzó sobre Mu, que lo esperaba quieto como quien aguarda dispuesto la ira de un dios furioso para salvar a aquellos a los que pueda afectar. Este último comenzó a golpearlo sin clemencia, como hace un momento hubiera avisado a su víctima. Mu no oponía resistencia alguna, estaba totalmente entregado a la cólera del fénix, dejando manchas de sangre en sus puños, retrocediendo en la medida en que éste lo conducía hasta la pared para poder golpearlo con más presición.

-_Tal vez así puedas ver cuánto te amo Shaka...tal vez así puedas comprender..._

-Quieres que te golpee para que te sientas menos culpable Mu?estás buscando un castigo para redimirte?pues te advierto que esto no va a servirte de nada!

-Basta Ikki!-gritó un Shaka un poco aturdido por la herida en su cabeza que había recibido al caer-_tengo que detenerlo...Ikki en estas condiciones...no sé qué sería capaz de hacer..._

Mu estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Sin darse cuenta sus fuerzas lo estaban abandonando, ya no sentía casi dolor, sólo la sensación de la sangre fresca recorrer sus mejillas y el sonido de los puños de Ikki volar a través del aire y estrellarse contra su cara(wooo imaginemos que no por esto nuestro querido Mu va a quedar desfigurado...en realidad nunca vi que pasara eso en los caballeros del zodiaco por más que caigan 300mts justa a dar de frente contra el piso...). Los demás ruidos se oían lejanos...la voz de Ikki, la voz de Shaka...estaban fuera del alcance de su percepción. Luego una ráfaga, una luz brillante entre las sombrías paredes de mármol. Alguien que lo toma en brazos, unos fuertes y cálidos brazos protectores, no como aquellos que lo lastimaban. Se deja caer en esos brazos, perdido entre el aroma de un ser conocido, con la confianza de saber que ese cosmo era de alguien que por alguna razón lo apreciaba...si...aunque no lo creyera...alguien lo quería...y estaba allí. No era Shaka por supuesto...él había visto a través de su mente el profundo amor del hindú por Ikki y por más que le hubiera costado aceptarlo no podía hacer nada para detenerlo...él lo amaba y quería lo mejor para él. Pero desde cuando dejamos de valorar nuestra propia vida por la de los otros?...por qué nuestra vida habría de ser menos importante?desde qué momento nos convertimos en meros entes que se nutren a través de la felicidad del otro sin alimentar la nuestra propia?Mu no tenía respuesta a eso...no se acordaba desde hacía cuánto tiempo amaba a Shaka con certeza... Allí había alguien para quién él era importante...sentirse amado era bello...en ese sentimiento confluía todo lo que él necesitaba para retomar su vida, para poder volver a vivir...Shaka ya no tenía por qué ser su razón...ya no más...sólo el hecho de tener la posibilidad de compartir con alguien ese sentimiento y cualquiera que viniera acompañado con este...pues el amor no sólo trae cariño...

-Mu....Mu...despierta...Mu..._qué le hicieron a tu bello rostro Mu?qué han hecho contigo?..._qué ha pasado a aquí?qué le hiciste a Mu?-replicó un enfurecido caballero dorado, ocultando aún su rostro detrás de su pelo y a un inconsciente Mu que yacía en sus brazos.

-Apártate Saga!este no es asunto tuyo!yo sólo estaba dándole a Mu lo que se merecía!

-Todo lo que concierne a Mu es mi problema...no permitiré que sigas abusando así de su tierno corazón..._lo haces por Shaka verdad Mu?siempre ha sido así...pero él es muy estúpido para entenderte..._-respondió dando a conocer su expresión de furia que antes había escondido.

-Apártate te digo!ya han surgido suficientes problemas no quiero tener que involucrar a nadie más!

-No dejaré a Mu hasta que rescindas de golpearle!si quieres descargarte con alguien aquí me tienes Ikki!...tal vez hasta podamos recordar viejos tiempos enfrentándonos de nuevo...

-Entonces te daré lo que quieres!OOOOAHHHHHHH...!!!!!!!!

-AHHHHHHHH!!!!

Una bola de energía brillante brotó de las manos de Saga dirigiéndose a una velocidad increíble hacia el cuerpo de Ikki...pero antes de dar con este, unas manos opusieron resistencia.

-Shaka!no te metas!

-Te he dicho que acabes con esto Ikki!-el hindú aún seguía un poco aturdido pero lograba mantenerse en pie con suma destreza.

-Shaka todo esto es culpa tuya!Por qué no asumiste tu responsabilidad!Mira lo que le hiciste a Mu!- sin darse cuenta, el santo de géminis aumentaba su cosmo paralelamente a sus palabras.

-Lo séeee...!-Shaka se daba cuenta de que Saga estaba permitiendo que su enojo desatara su verdadero poder contra él-Saga no quiero pelear contigo!detente por favor!

-Noo!!!!!vos eras el que tenía que haber recibido los golpes del fénix!

Unos veloces pasos detuvieron por un momento la pelea, Camus había estado siguiendo a Saga y éste lo sabía. Había intentado perderlo de vista un par de veces pero se iba a retrasar demasiado en llegar a la casa de aries si seguía intentado perderlo por lo que se vio obligado a proceder por el camino ordinario.

-_Maldito entrometido...no tuviste suficiente con lo que te di?...ya arreglaré cuentas contigo también..._

-Saga!terminá con esto de una vez!todo esto es el resultado de tus jueguitos y vos lo sabés!es hora de que aclares unas cuantas cosas!


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

* * *

Aquí va lo que sigue...pero antes me tomo un espacio para mi Free Talk(re nobuhiro watsuki)...a ver en principio Gracias Shadir por responder a mi pregunta...la verdad no sé qué pasó con mi otro fic pero de hecho no era de comedia y no me recibía muchos reviews(era un fic ikkixshakaxmu drama)pero todavía no encuentro razones para que lo quitaran porque no había hecho nada malo....me mandaro un mail a mi correo dando las explicaciones pero no entendí mucho el porqué así que ni idea...por suerte este no me lo bloquearon sino....ufff....bueno, espero que les guste lo que sigue gracias por seguir mi fic y si tienen algún comentario ya saben !

* * *

A Saga no parecía importarle ser el centro de la atención. Allí estaba, parado alrededor de tres caballeros dorados que lo observaban expectantes a que abriera la boca. Shaka había bajado los brazos, dispuesto a olvidar el incidente si esto permitía sacar al descubierto la verdad; Ikki permanecía callado tratando de disimular sus ganas de golpearlo; y Camus lo miraba fijamente demostrando la determinación de sus intenciones de hacerlo hablar. Sin embargo, no estaba en los planes de Saga colaborar con aquellos santos...aunque tuviera una mínima posibilidad de ser perdonado si actuaba a tiempo, no quería arriesgarse a llevar la huella del serio problema que había causado y menos las razones que lo habían llevado a hacerlo. Cómo podría él...manifestar sus sentimientos de esa manera...ni siquiera eran amigos...ni siquiera eran confidentes como para hablar con tal soltura...a penas si sabían algo de su vida, de su historia...de su poder como santo de oro...y si Mu se despertara?esa sería su perdición...

-No tengo nada que su permiso...-dijo secamente Saga intentando hacerse paso entre los cuerpos estáticos de los santos dorados.

-Ahhh no no...vos no salís de acá hasta que largas todo!-Camus lo detuvo tomándolo de los hombros, quedando ambos caballeros de frente-nos arruinaste la vida todos!es hora de que hables!no seas tan cobarde!

Saga sólo atinó a desviar la mirada suspirando sacarronamente.

-Otra vez con eso del amor...por favor Camus ya es suficiente o querés que te lo haga entender de otra menera?-dijo Saga regresando al habitual porte fanfarrón que había perdido hace un momento.

-Shaka, Ikki...escuchen bien!estoy seguro de que la causa de nuestros problemas es la misma...

-a qué te refieres Camus?-inquirió Shaka, sus ojos había recuperado su color natural de pronto, parecía que el hecho de encontrar la solución había conseguido calmarlo completamente.

-No lo sé en realidad...creo que es mejor que Saga nos cuente a todos de qué se trata...-dijo Camus volviendo a clavar la mirada en el susodicho-...no es así Saga?

_-Maldito...me tiene atrapado...podía contra él solo pero contra tres personas cegadas por la pasión no lo creo..._He dicho que no tengo nada que decirles...ahora...haría el favor de sacarme tus manos de encima para que pueda continuar con mi camino Camus?

-Crees que eres superior que nosotros?qué no nos debes nada?...te sientes expuesto verdad?es por eso que no quieres hablar?todo este desastre que hiciste tiene que ver con esos estúpidos sentimientos no?

-Aunque lo intentes, tus palabras no servirán de nada...yo, a diferencia de uds., no me dejo manipular tan fácilmente por las emociones...

-A no?crees que nadie ha notado cómo te pusiste cuando te diste cuenta de lo que le había pasado a Mu?...cómo se puede caratular un episodio como ese?...dejar a tu presa en plena acción para rescatar a otra persona...eso estaba en tus planes también?eso fue algo que hiciste deliberadamente y según tu conveniencia?

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante el discurso de Camus, algunos gratamente, otros no. Había recuperado su característica confianza y ahora era él había tomado las riendas de la discusión. Estaba conduciendo lentamente a Saga hasta donde él quería y cabía en duda que tarde o temprano este último terminaría confesando todo por su propia voluntad. Ya podía imaginárselo en sus pies llorando como un niño mientras buscaba consuelo en las palabras de un veterano en temas del amor, porque aunque él había sido herido muchas veces del corazón, la experiencia le había servido para no caer con la misma piedra nuevamente. Era evidente que Saga era tan solo un asustado principiante en esta área al lado de los tres caballeros dorados, incluso de Mu y las atrocidades que había cometido en su nombre era una viva prueba de aquello.

-Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?...te lo he dicho, no puedes usar ese tipo de persuasión conmigo...tu fuerza mental no tiene punto de comparación con la mía...ahora, hazte a un lado y dejame salir, no quiero verme involucrado en otra de sus infantiles peleas.

-Hace un rato no te parecían tan infantiles...

-Habla de una vez Saga!ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia!no me voy a mover de acá hasta que hables pero tampoco pretendo esperarte toda la tarde así que será mejor que empieces a desembuchar!-exclamó Ikki jugando con sus manos, tronando sus largos y bronceados dedos.

-Qué te pasa avesucha? Otra vez te estas enojando?parece que la paz no te dura mucho a vos...aunque siempre supe que vos eras de esos que tiene sangre caliente en las venas...

-Esta bien Ikki...no es el momento-dijo Shaka suavemente tratando de apaciguarlo.

-y Shaka...es como tu balde de agua fría...debe ser delicioso que te enfríen de esa forma después de tanto calor no Ikki?...o es que sos así de sumiso con él?tan manipulado te tiene?

-Deja de esquivar el asunto Saga!si seguís retrasando el asunto va ser peor para vos, porque no te vamos a dejar salir igual!-exclamó un Ikki conteniendo un poco su colérica impaciencia.

-Esta bien Saga...no lo vas a hacer por las buenas?entonces por las malas...tal vez Mu te haga hablar...-dijo Camus acercándose al cuerpo adormecido que yacía recostado detrás de los pies de Saga.

-No lo toques a él!no tiene nada que ver con todo reaccionaste de repente...-dijo Ikki jactanciosamente.

-No es justo que metan a gente inocente en este problema...eso es todo..

-Vos no tenes derecho a hablar de justicia!fue justo lo que me hiciste a mí...lo que le hiciste a Milo?lo que le hiciste a ellos?...

-Porque te crees que lo hice sino?no soy tan estúpido como para andar perdiendo tiempo en cosas que no tengan sentido...

Shaka e Ikki habían quedado silenciados por el feedback que se había desatado entre Camus y Saga. Hablaban sin detenimiento ni posibilidad alguna de que ellos pudieran intervenir y aún cuando el problema los involucraba indefectiblemente, se sentían apartados por la profundidad del vínculo que los unía a estos dos adversarios.

-Pero si lo sos como para andar perdiendo la posibilidad de que todo esto termine de una vez...tan embarazoso es lo que no podés decirnos?-Camus se soprendió al dar en el blanco notando que Saga se ruborizaba levemente después de haber pronunciado la frase.

-No tengo nada que ocultar...nada que sus pequeñas mentes enamoradas puedan entender...ahora...soltame-el santo de géminis lo empujó haciendo que Camus perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso.

Shaka e Ikki fueron inmediatamente a su encuentro.Saga los miro fijamente, tal como lo había hecho con el caballero de acuario antes de tirarlo al suelo.

-Uds también quieren caer?

-Es...espera...-la voz de Mu se escuchó sutilmente a través del aire que inundaba el largo pasillo del templo de aries- yo...yo también quiero saber...qué es lo que tienes que decir...

_-Mu...no...no ahora...por favor no me pidas eso...no...yo...no puedo decirlo...no ahora..._


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

* * *

Pobre Camus...lo estoy haciendo sufrir...lo sé lo sé.......perdón a todas sus fans...al final quedó enredado en algo en lo que en realidad no tiene nada que ver...y encima Milo también está triste....ahhh pobres todos mis caballeritos...T.T ese Saga es muy cruel...

* * *

Mu trató de incorporarse lentamente. Era cierto que estaba un poco aturdido por el rudo trato del fénix pero vamos!, él era un caballero dorado! y por más sensible que estuviera no se iba a dejar humillar tan fácilmente y menos delante de Shaka. De cualquier forma, eso no era lo importante en ese momento, se estaban jugando muchas cosas y tal vez la posibilidad de descubrir quién había sido el que había robado su virginidad...durante todo este tiempo había esperado que la respuesta simplemente surgiera de la nada, había estado demasiado tiempo ocupando su mente con otros asuntos...Shaka...Shaka...Shaka...sólo ese nombre aparecía en los trastos de sus pensamientos...ese hombre siempre invadía su intimidad, ese hombre siempre estaba presente...aún cuando él no lo supiera...aún cuando en realidad no lo estuviera físicamente. Saga podría ser el dueño de su pureza?Había muchos factores en contra del caballero de géminis que podrían demostrarlo...sus poderes ilusorios...la presencia de tres caballeros furiosos a su alrededor...el constante reclamo de Camus sobre ´´la verdad´´... Mu no conocía lo suficiente a Saga como para poder sacar conclusiones pero recordaba el favor que le había hecho cuando tuvo su encuentro con el falso Shaka en el templo de virgo...recordaba su misteriosa expresión y su propia extrañeza al no poder creer que el santo de géminis pudiera desempeñar ese rol...Saga como celestina?era difícil de creer...hasta resultaba cómico considerando en la situación en que se encontraban ahora...en el carácter orgulloso y fanfarrón que desprendía a su paso, en sus palabras, en su forma de actuar...en su vida...siempre como un ser superior...ajeno al inútil mundo de las emociones humanas...inmerso en un universo secreto difícil de descubrir. Aunque...a su lado lo había sentido distinto...algo tenso por momentos, incómodo...incapaz de comportarse como le hacía falta para enviar sus sentimientos lejos de los mortales. El lemuriano los había podido percibir tan cercanos y cálidos, como si pudiera retenerlos en su propia mano....y allí estaban brillando en sus dedos con una luz tenue y candente...tratando de sobrevivir como las últimas cenizas ardientes de una fogata a punto de extinguirse. Cuando Saga lo tomó en brazos evitando que cayera por su inconsciencia lo pudo sentir...un profundo dolor que no tenía fecha de creación pero que allí estaba, anidando el lo más profundo de su ser, llevándose consigo todo a su paso...destrozándolo sin que él se diera cuenta o pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo... es que Saga había perdido todo conocimiento de sí mismo...vivía pendiente de otras personas y así no se dejaba vivir a sí mismo... en este estado era incapaz de reconocer su propio padecimiento...ya había olvidado las causas reales hacía mucho tiempo y mucho menos podía ver con claridad las respuestas...pero por qué tanto sufrimiento?qué era lo que podía azotar la mente de un hombre tan poderoso como Saga?un caballero que tuvo en sus manos al mundo... pero así ha querido hacernos Dios... de alguna forma a su semejanza, pero no iguales a él...tan fuertes y tan frágiles a la vez, tan propensos a lastimarnos aunque no lo queramos, aunque nos ocultemos bajo una máscara de templanza y rígides...siempre aún cuando a veces no lo deseemos, estamos inmersos en un torbellino de emociones dispuestas a sacudirnos en el momento en que menos lo esperemos. Y Saga había sido sacudido muy fuerte y tal vez estaba demasiado desprevenido para recibir el golpe...era tan irónico ver al hombre que había maquinado todo un plan magistral para conquistar el mundo envuelto en un enredo de pasiones descontroladas...chapoteando de charco en charco, cayendo una y otra vez con la misma piedra para golpearse cada vez más duro contra el suelo. Por supuesto que Mu también sabía de caídas y golpes...pero así es como había aprendido a amar en silencio a su Shaka...resistiendo el malestar de esas caídas...sabiendo que a pesar de todo lo malo, el amor podía curarlo todo...mas este amor ahora ya no era un remedio para él...ahora también le hacía daño...

-y bien?no escuchaste a Mu?es que no piensas hablar?no te hemos ya pedido bastantes veces como para que accedas voluntariamente?-dijo Camus aprovechando el pasmo de Saga para presionarlo.

-Es que ya no puedes hablar?le tienes miedo a Mu?-agregó Ikki burlonamente mirando de reojo al santo de aries sin poder creer que ese hombre de rostro inocente pudiera causar miedo a nadie.

-Ikki...-susurró Shaka al fénix haciéndole una seña con los dedos para que se callara. El hindú comenzaba a comprender ahora parte de la trama.

-Saga...por favor...quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando...necesito saberlo porque...-resultaba vergonzoso para Mu tener que admitir que se había acostado tan inocentemente con alguien que no sabía quién era pero si eso le permitía descubrir su identidad intentaría decirlo como fuera-...bueno...creo que...algo que me pasó a mí puede tener que ver con eso...

-qué?tu también Mu?...-exclamó Camus exasperado-...Saga...eres despreciable...cómo pudiste...

-Cállate!-alcanzó a articular Saga...lo que parecía más un quejido que un grito

Nuevamente Mu podía percibir esa tensión en el ambiente y cómo el geminiano cambiaba su forma de actuar. Ya no era el seguro caballero dorado, implacable en cada uno de sus movimientos y palabras...se había convertido por segunda vez en un miserable hombre incapaz de resolver lo problemas que se le presentaban.

-Yo no he hecho nada!...yo nunca tocaría de esa forma a Mu en mi vida!-dijo Saga al fin.

-De qué forma Saga?nadie dio especificaciones sobre nada...-respondió Camus perspicazmente-_Saga está perdiendo el control, tal vez a este paso pueda conseguir que confiese voluntariamente..._

-Nunca le haría lo que hice con uds...él no es como...

-Como quién Ikki?de quién estás hablando?-agregó el santo de acuario intentando mantener la conversación para que Saga no perdiera confianza.

-Tú deberías saberlo maldito hindú bastardo!...tú eres el causante de todo esto...-replicó el geminiano enviando una mirada feroz al destinatario de sus palabras-...tu me has quitado algo que yo quería...

-Saga...tú?-dijo Shaka algo sorprendido, aunque no del todo pues ya había logrado deducir los sentimientos del caballero de géminis.

-yo...yo sólo quería...-Saga no encontraba las palabras para continuar...por primera vez, su elocuencia no funcionaba en absoluto...tenía en frente a Mu y estaba a punto de decirle lo que alguna vez hubiera querido escuchar de él-...yo...

Mu fue a su encuentro y lo abrazó tiernamente apoyando su frente en el robusto hombro de Saga.

-Gracias Saga...yo no sabía que me querías de esta manera...pero, me has hecho sentir lo que siempre quise de otra persona y nunca pude tener...puedo entender tu dolor porque...yo también lo he sufrido...y intentaré mitigarlo de alguna forma...

-Mu..._ Mu...gracias a ti...gracias.._

-Entonces tú...tu jugaste con Ikki?...tu utilizaste a Ikki para vengarte de mí?-Shaka no prestó demasiada atención a lo que estaba sucediendo entre Saga y Mu, estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos siguiendo los pasos que había seguido el geminiano hasta llegar a donde se encontraba ahora-...por qué no lo hiciste directamente conmigo?...por qué tuviste que jugar con sus sentimientos?...hubiera preferido que me hicieras daño a mí y no a Ikki...

-No hubiera sido lo mismo...quería que sintieras el mismo dolor que yo sentía...el dolor que sólo puede causarte el amor...tu siempre tuviste al amor de Mu pero nunca le diste valor, nunca te diste cuenta de que él te quería...y yo lo quería a él...no podía soportar ver cómo se desvelaba por ti mientras tu en realidad estabas con otro...-Saga escupía las palabras despectivamente, como si fueran dardos mortíferos que iban a dar una y otra vez al indefenso Shaka.

-o sea que tú?...pero cuándo?...no entiendo...-dijo Ikki algo aturdido por la incesante información que almacenaba su cerebro.

-y qué hay de mí?por qué me metiste en esto a mí?...yo qué carajo te hice para merecer lo que hiciste?-exclamó Camus agitando las manos mientras hablaba.


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

* * *

Wiiiii acá lo que sigue pero primero a responder....

Ia-chan: gracias por leer mi fic!qué bueno que te este gustando!a mi también me encanta la pareja shakaxikki...de hecho los otros dos fics que tengo son de ellos....espero que te guste lo que sigue también..

Zen:en serio le das ese puntaje a mi fic?no sé qué decir...la verdad al final terminó siendo un culebrón pero qué bueno que te haya gustado y espero no defraudarte en lo próximo...en cuanto a lo de Milo, lo único que puedo decir es que es una víctima más de la irresponsabilidad de Saga...al final él no tenía nada que ver pero bueno....

Shadir:Sí, la verdad que se me enredó todo...espero que queden satisfechas por como lo voy a desenredar(uffff...está complicado...pero yo misma me lo busqué)...todo por culpa del tarado de Saga!...es que en los temas del amor siempre es difícil saber qué es lo correcto(pero este se mandó una de aquellas...)espero que te guste lo que sigue y gracias por leer mi fic!

Bueno...ahora sí a lo porfissss!

* * *

-A decir verdad...-Saga observó con algo de compasión y culpa al caballero de acuario-...en realidad...tú sólo fuiste como...la prueba que necesitaba para saber si mi plan funcionaría...-le había costado soltar esto último al santo de géminis, parecía que su conciencia empezaba a jugar con el corazón de Saga, estrujándolo entre sus manos, haciéndolo estremecerse contra la realidad de sentirse conscientemente responsable de los hechos.

El silencio inundó el lugar. Después de todos los gritos y golpes que habían azotado con fiereza la tranquilidad de la casa de aries, el silencio sólo podía anunciar algo peor. Es que no hay daño peor que el que sufre aquel involucrado sin merecerlo, aquel que es dañado por una bala perdida, por estar en el lugar y en el momento equivocado. Y ese era Camus...una persona que había sido arrastrada hacia un problema que no le concernía...y junto con eso su esperanza que alguna vez había guardado...de poder tener a Milo. Irónicamente...su amor por él es lo que lo había sometido al tormento...irónicamente su amor por él lo había cegado...lo había convertido en una presa fácil...en la carnada perfecta...en el conejillo de indias de una treta sucia y despiadada. Pero él no era el único que había recibido una bala perdida... el santo de escorpio también debía estar en su templo sin saber nada acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo unas cuantas casas abajo...y eso era mucho peor pues cuando la esperanza se pierde por verdades a medias se mancha con su falsedad y muchas veces no se recupera(esta frase es medio cualquiera me parece...pero suena bien..no?�).

-...bien...gracias...supongo que eso era lo que quería saber...-murmuró Camus bajando la cabeza-...qué podía esperar?...supongo que eso es lo único que soy para ti, no?...-el santo de acuario resopló conteniendo un sollozo en sus pulmones y se dispuso a salir lentamente de la casa de aries, se detuvo antes de comenzar a marcharse-...bueno...creo que ya nada tengo que hacer aquí...

-yo...Camus...-esbozó Saga comprendiendo que aún no era su especialidad redimirse por el daño causado.

-Cállate...tú no eres nada para mí...-replicó el santo de acuario volteando el rostro para retener en su mente la cara del caballero de géminis cuando dijera esas palabras...quería verlo sufrir...retorcerse de dolor y de culpa por lo que el había hecho, aunque sabía que no fuera a durar mucho y realmente no le importara demasiado-nunca te perdonaré por lo que me hiciste...cómo pudiste decirme que me amabas...no te bastó con tener mi cuerpo?...no te bastó con probar tus artimañas?...por qué tuviste que darme falsas esperanzas?...por qué...?(oohhh apareció la frase del título ohhhh)

-yo no dije que te amaba...yo no fui el que te dijo que te amaba...-respondió Saga suavemente sin apartar su mirada de los bellos ojos de Camus que ahora brillaban cubiertos por una capa cristalina de lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos-...esa noche...mientras yo esperaba pacientemente el momento de acercarme a ti...Milo simplemente se me adelantó...pensé que se iba a echar todo a perder...se acercó a ti...te besó y después te dijo algo...después se fue...creo que tú ni te diste cuenta de ello(esto es medio cualquiera...perdón....')...en ese momento yo aproveché para continuar con lo que Milo había dejado...

Un suspiro descubrió el asombro de Camus. Repentinamente le vinieron a la mente las palabras que Milo le había dicho hacía unas horas: ´´..._pensé que lo habías comprendido esa vez..._ _después de todo lo que me costó acercarme a ti, no puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de lo que te dije...´´_...Entonces sí había sido él...realmente lo amaba...realmente le había confesado sus sentimientos...sin embargo, en esta ocasión de nada servía recordar eso...por lo contrario, sonaba más a una felicidad agridulce la que le tocaba probar a Camus. Saber que alguien te ha amado como tú lo haces...saber que ha sentido lo que tu sientes...saber que te ha correspondido como tú lo has hecho y al mismo tiempo ser conciente de la finitud del sentimiento. Qué había quedado de todo aquello que estuvo a punto de unirlos?Podría Milo seguir amándolo a pesar de todo?Por supuesto que sí...si él lo había amado como Camus lo había hecho por supuesto que continuaría haciéndolo porque el amor que este último sentía por el caballero de escorpio era tan puro y real que no estaba atado a las especulaciones del destino...no podía ser transformado por este, así como no podía ser destruido...era infinito y un universo cálido y acogedor que se expande continuamente...sin principio ni fin...sin procedencia ni muerte...sólo algo que existe y se alimenta por sí sólo...se desarrolla y muta y siempre está ahí, aguardando por ser liberado para entregarse por completo a la persona amada. Entonces...había alguna posibilidad de qué?...tal vez...entonces...sólo era cuestión de tomar de una vez por todas las riendas del asunto y dar vuelta las cosas. Si había logrado que Saga hablara por qué no lograría recuperar el cariño de Milo?quizás era cuestión de intentar...pues aunque si arriesgara y no ganara nada, nada perdería tampoco porque nada tenía aún.

-gracias...-susurró Camus más por cortesía que por agradecimiento, nunca había sido una persona rencorosa pero también era cierto que jamás alguien lo había tratado de la forma que Saga lo había hecho. Luego continuó con su camino...pero esta vez había decidido que se detendría una casa antes que la suya.

Los caballeros que había quedado en la casa de aries aguardaron silenciosamente la partida de Camus, intuyendo que a continuación se iniciaría la disputa final entorno a el problema que los involucraba a los cuatro.

-bien...hay algo más que quieran saber?...-dijo un extrañamente dócil Saga que permanecía aún cerca de Mu.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas...no he entendido nada acerca del problema que tú tuviste con Shaka...qué tengo que ver yo en esto?...-dijo Ikki algo confundido

-Me sorprende que alguien como Shaka te eligiera fénix...-respondió Saga frunciendo el ceño-es que todavía no te has dado cuenta?...vaya pues no sabía que eras tan apasionado en la cama caballero de virgo...

-Saga...no deberías hablar de esa manera...crees que las cosas se arreglan tan fácilmente?crees que sólo por confesarte te has desecho de la culpa que cargas?Dios nos da esa posibilidad pero ese no es más que un simple paso hacia el perdón... los errores del hombre no se crean y se deshacen por magia divina, no se entierran y se olvidan pues si se acumulan pueden crecer y convertirse en rencor...no lo digo por mí, no soy una persona que desarrolle ese tipo de sentimientos tan triviales y vanos que sólo contribuyen a una vida miserable y patética...pero deberías reflexionar acerca de lo que hiciste y agradecer por tener tan buenas personas a tu lado como Camus...no sé lo que sería capaz de hacerte Milo si supiera de lo que fue víctima-dijo Shaka recuperando al fin el tono calmado y paciente que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Shaka...parece que por fin te despertaste...pero por favor no te lo tomes tan a pecho, sólo estaba bromeando...-contestó Saga-...Ikki...tú fuiste el centro de mi plan para vengarme de Shaka...no creo que lo recuerdes pues te noté muy entregado...no te acuerdas el enojo de Shaka esta mañana?...pues es que te vio haciendo el amor conmigo...

-Contigo?así como lo hiciste con Camus?...te hiciste pasar por Shaka y te acostaste conmigo?...pero cómo es que sabías sobre lo nuestro?...nadie sabía sobre nuestro lugar de encuentro...-dijo un Ikki a quien comenzaban a crispársele los nervios.

Saga percibió que aunque no respondiera a sus preguntas, los impulsos de Ikki no se detendrían y terminaría siendo golpeado por este de una forma u otra. De todas maneras, desde que había comenzado a confesar lo que había hecho sabía de antemano que no saldría del lugar sin al menos quedar marcado por un puño de alguno de los caballeros. Por lo menos uno ya se había retirado...ahora le restaban dos. Eso sí...no haría nada para defenderse...en primer lugar no tenía ningún deseo de acabar nuevamente enredado en una nueva disputa interminable...y en a aceptar que se lo tendría bien merecido.

Ikki se llevó las manos a los bolsillos respirando agitadamente por la ira que aceleraba su respiración. Cada vez que la ira lo invadía, la adrenalina se disparaba por todo su cuerpo aumentando cada una de las funciones de su cuerpo. Aventó un puño contra el rostro impávido del geminiano y lo detuvo antes de estrellarlo contra su mejilla. A continuación se escuchó un gruñido y el fénix regresó su mano al bolsillo.

-Sólo...quería ver qué tan cobarde eras...quería ver si me esquivabas porque no suelo golpear a las basuras como vos...las personas como vos se merecen algo peor que los golpes...-dijo Ikki observándolo despectivamente al santo de géminis mientras tomaba a Shaka de la mano tiernamente entrelazando sus dedos.

-Ikki...-murmuró el hindú sintiendo pena por la dureza de las palabras de su amado.

-Vámonos Shaka...


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

* * *

Wiiii acá lo que sigue....estoy subiendo bastante rápido no?no pueden quejarse!así que ya saben qué hacer..XDDDDD

* * *

_´´...en realidad...tú sólo fuiste como...la prueba que necesitaba para saber si mi plan funcionaría..´´_

Las palabras de Saga habían calado hondo en la mente de Camus y aún no podía quitárselas de encima. Caminaba pesadamente subiendo las escaleras de mármol del santuario mientras la impotencia de saberse amado por la persona que él amaba y no poder haber hecho nada para no perderla atormentaba los pensamientos del santo.

_-Y todo por una estúpida prueba...todo por ser el maldito experimento de Saga...quién hubiera pensado que mi vida valiera tan poco?qué mi dignidad no tiene valor?..._

En su corazón aún concebía esperanzas de salvar su relación con Milo...de que éste lo escuchara y lo entendiera...pero no tenía experiencia en ese campo...no sabía cómo enfrentarlo. Lo había visto furioso como nunca...lo había herido en su orgullo y eso no era lo peor...el dañar los sentimientos de una persona tan cerrada como él propiciaba a que nunca volviera a darle otra oportunidad. Pero y si él correspondía su amor de la misma manera?...no era algo demasiado alocado pensar que Milo hubiera desconfiado de lo que había pasado con Saga y guardara esperanzas de que en realidad fuera todo un mal entendido. Esa posibilidad era por la única que podía jugarse...era la única razón por la cual podía tener una luz de esperanza...la única razón por la cual estaba ahora dirigiéndose a la casa de escorpio. Porque...si Milo lo amaba como él lo hacía....sería capaz de perdonarlo...si...estaba casi seguro de que lo haría. Ahora estaba seguro de su propósito y nada lo detendría...sus expectativas no eran tan desenfundadas y pelearía hasta el final al darse cuenta de que había una posibilidad de que pudiera estar con su amado....pensar que todo se había echado a perder por un descuido suyo...cómo es que no se había dado cuenta cuando Milo dejó la habitación?cómo es que no había podido notar la diferencia entre la persona que él amaba y el caballero de géminis?...tuvo que haber estado demasiado ciego...demasiado abrumado por la declaración de Milo... Una extraña brisa recorrió su cabello destilando ondas azules en el aire...podía reconocer fácilmente ese cosmo, ya estaba acercándose. Algo raro bañaba el ambiente...algo que no auguraba nada bueno...

---------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

Saga y Mu permanecieron inmóviles mientras Shaka e Ikki se alejaban tomados de la manos bajo el paisaje de la víspera del anochecer. Tanto tiempo habían estado allí adentro discutiendo?...una batalla sagrada se solucionaba más rápido que aquello...en una milésima de segundo se decidía el vencedor...en una milésima de segundo alguien perdía la vida, otro la conservaba.

-Saga...sobre esto...no tienes nada que decirme si no lo deseas...no sé qué es lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante...sólo te diré que aún no estoy preparado...- Mu se dio cuenta por primera vez de la confesión de Saga...al final él había terminado siendo la causa de algo que en un principio para él no tenía sentido.

En parte se sentía halagado porque alguien hubiera hecho todo lo que Saga sólo por amor...en parte se sentía apenado por haber hecho sufrir a aquel caballero como él había sufrido por Shaka y haber provocado así, sin quererlo, todo el problema que se había armado. Ahora se debatía entre la posibilidad de amar a aquel que le quería o esperar... esperar a enamorarse de nuevo. Lo cierto era que estaba adolorido y cansado por los golpes de Ikki y las intensas emociones que acabara de vivir....sólo quería recostarse en su cama y dormir, quizás cuando despertara todo podría ser un poco más claro. Aunque había algo que aún le interesaba saber, algo que lo incitaba a mantenerse despierto un tiempo más por miedo a perder por siempre la oportunidad...

-No es que no te haya creído Saga...pero...-Mu desvió la mirada hacia el piso al sentir que Saga por fin había reaccionado y ahora tenía sus ojos en él-...no sabes quién me engañó a mi?

El santo de géminis pareció incomodarse con la pregunta, pero no mostraba respuestas del porqué. Había sido él el que lo había hecho y no se había atrevido a decirlo antes?Sabía él quién lo había hecho y no quería delatarlo?...

-Mu...yo no he tenido nada que ver con eso...lo juro...me acabo de enterar por tus propios labios- sus ojos parecían estallar en furia al responder a Mu y no sólo eso, sino que se podía ver a través de ellos que no había mentira en sus palabras-...no sé quién es tampoco...pero no te preocupes...no tardaré mucho en averiguarlo...

-......-

-sobre lo otro...no tengo nada para decir...ya sabes lo que siento por ti Mu...pero creo que aún no comprendes ese sentimiento...creo que aún no eres capaz de entender que alguien pueda quererte de la misma manera en que tu quieres a Shaka...aún no eres capaz de ver lo valioso que eres...lo especial que eres Mu...yo...más allá de que quiero con todas mis fuerzas que me ames como yo lo hago, quiero que comprendas eso...lo especial que eres...

-Saga...yo...gracias...-dijo Mu casi susurrándole por lo avergonzado que se sentía. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos de esa índole y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

El caballero de géminis asintió conforme y sonrió amablemente dando señales de que ya no podría soportar mucho tiempo más al lado del lemuriano sin intentar algo o echarse a sus brazos a lloriquear como un niño pequeño...pero aquellos no eran los modos de Saga ni mucho menos, entonces no quedaba otra salida que salir del lugar antes que sus instintos, que poco veteranos en asuntos del amor eran, lo dominaran. Llevar las cosas con calma sería lo mejor...no sólo para él, sino, y sobre todo, para Mu quien estaba aún resentido por su infortunio con Shaka. Así se fue sin decir más...su mirada tierna y enamorada fue el último regalo para el santo de aries.

---------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

-Gracias por todo Ikki...yo...siento haber reaccionado de esta forma...nunca debí desconfiar de ti...me siento apenado....realmente lo siento...-Shaka apretaba con firmeza la mano de su amado mientras intentaba mantener la compostura y no derramar una lágrima en un momento en que no le parecía apropiado hacerlo...era suficiente con lo que había tenido, ya bastante drama por hoy, no quería exasperar a Ikki con un comportamiento tan infantil. Mantenía la cabeza baja cuando hablaba, como si le costara dirigirse al fénix sin sentir algo de pudor y si el poder estar a su lado era un regalo que había obtenido sin mérito propio...sin haber hecho nada para merecerlo. Así se sentía...incapaz de merecer a una persona tan buena como Ikki.

-No pienses eso ni un segundo Shaka...eres todo lo que tengo...y todo lo que jamás hubiera imaginado que podía tener...yo no sé qué hubiera hecho si hubiera estado en la misma situación...pero sé por algo no has terminado acostándote con Mu...no es así?

Parecía que el fénix le había leído la mente...tan fuerte era su sentimiento que hasta no hacía falta decir nada para que éste supiera lo que pensaba?...El santo de virgo no sonreía por más tranquilizadoras que sonaran sus palabras. Nada podría corregir su error, nada podría borrar lo que había hecho...y si el amor que sentía por Ikki no era el que este merecía?...ahhhh....las palabras de Ikki no hacían más que cargar un peso más en su conciencia ya que al comparase con él sólo veía a una persona miserable y desconfiada. Qué podría hacer para compensarlo?

-Qué pasa Shaka?aún piensas en eso?...te dije que ya está todo olvidado...en serio, no te preocupes...debe haber sido feo estar en tu lugar...haberme visto con otro hombre...

Ikki frenó el paso y detuvo a Shaka por los hombros. Lo miró fijo y lo tomó por la barbilla al tiempo que buscaba esos claros ojos azules que tantas noches habían bañado con su fulgor cerúleo y claro.

-Shaka...crees que si no te amara como lo hago te perdonaría?soy egoísta, y no lo niego, al tomar para mí un ángel tan hermoso como tú...un ángel que podría estar surcando los cielos en alguna estrella para proteger a alguna desafortunada persona bajo su estela...

-Basta Ikki...-el santo de virgo apartó la mano de su amado con delicadeza y bajó la mirada apenado. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era que el fénix estuviera dándole una lección de cómo amar a una persona...porque así era como lo sentía él en ese momento, como si clavara una espina una y otra vez haciéndole ver lo mal que había actuado y lo lejos que estaba de poder llegar a ser como él. Pero por qué pensaba en eso?!!!...se odiaba completamente por ser tan contradictorio-.....perdona...es que...no sé que me pasa...soy un estúpido...

-ya hemos pasado por bastante hoy Shaka, olvidémonos de eso por un rato...

Shaka lo observó con picardía y tomándolo por el rostro le dedicó un apasionado beso. Ikki se sorprendió al principio, pero pasado su asombro por la inmediatez de la acción del rubio, deslizó sus manos bajo sus túnicas y lo correspondió sin reparo alguno. Shaka abrió su boca en un gemido para dar lugar a la lengua de Ikki que esperaba ansiosa recorrer su cavidad.

_-te necesito Ikki...me he dado cuenta al saber que casi te pierdo que te quiero más de lo que creía...te necesito...por favor nunca te apartes de mi lado..._

Se separaron lentamente sabiendo que el deseo era necesidad y la necesidad debe ser calmada...sus respiraciones entrecortadas...el calor en sus cuerpos...las ropas no hacían más que estorbar sus manos. El caballero de bronce rasgó un poco las vestiduras del santo de virgo para poder impregnar con sus labios la candidez que lo invadía. El virginiano no hacía más que echar la cabeza hacia atrás y suspirar al sentir el roce de los labios de Ikki mientras sus manos recorrían vigorosamente su cof….-toció levemente una voz a sus espaldas en un tono que detonaba una burla al haberlos descubierto en pleno desenfreno.

Los sedientos caballeros giraron torpemente hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz ruborizados por la humillación. Shaka acomodo su túnica rasgada tratando de aparentar que nada había sucedido y se dirigió al sujeto lo más tranquilo que podía en una situación como esa.

-Ho...hola Kanon...- dijo al fin restando importancia al incidente.

-Buenas noches Shaka...buenas noches Ikki-respondió conservando en su voz ese tono misterioso y socarrón-...muy buenas diría yo...

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos...-dijo el fénix mirando a Shaka de reojo para que lo siguiera-adiós...

-Que poco cordial eres fénix...yo sí te saludé...

-Buenas noches-contestó Ikki levantando la voz al tiempo que le daba la espalda para marcharse.

-Buenas noches Kanon...-dijo Shaka y lo siguió a su amado que ya bajaba algunas escaleras.

-Buenas noches...

---------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

-permiso...Milo estás ahí?-el santo de acuario entró sigilosamente a la casa de escorpio. Por alguna razón tenía miedo de que el escorpiano intentara algo...no sabía de qué sería capaz en el estado en que se encontraba...o tal vez...tal vez ya había encontrado a alguien más no?...a él no le resultaba difícil llevar a cualquiera a su cama. No! No había que pensar así!...pero si Shaka era capaz de hacer algo así no era irracional pensar que una persona como Milo lo hiciera...

-Milo?...por favor...necesito hablar contigo...

Camus tragó saliva y obligó a sus piernas a seguir caminando...al final iba a costarle más de lo que había pensado...estaba asustado...más que asustado. Pero en qué se fundaban esos temores?en que Milo lo golpease hasta incrustar sus puños en sus mejillas?en que una vez más sus palabras se trabaran en su boca sin hacer nada más que permanecer abierta sin emitir sonido alguno?...no...eso no era nada comparado con lo que sentiría si Milo le gritara directamente a la cara lo mucho que lo odiaba por lo que había hecho y le estrujara despiadadamente una y otra vez el corazón, pisoteándolo hasta que dejara de sangrar...eso sería lo peor, que el escorpiano confirmara sus terribles sospechas que le decían que había dejado de amarlo.

-Mi...milo...

Una mano tapó su boca al pasar éste cerca de una de las columnas del largo y frío pasillo del templo. Bruscamente lo empujó contra el mármol y allí quedó atrapado entre dos brazos que se posaban en ambos lados de su cara.

-Qué es lo que quieres decirme Camus...

-Yo...yo...

En sus ojos no se veía lujuria ni amor...sólo furia, una furia contenida. Se acercó peligrosamente a su boca respirando fuertemente para denotar su cercanía. Desvió su trayectoria a la oreja del francés y allí le susurró:

-Qué es lo que quieres Camus?


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

* * *

Wiii acá está lo que sigue!espero que les guste...la verdad que lo de CamusxMilo quedó en una situación bastante comprometida no?bueno, ahora sabrán qué es lo que tiene el escorpiano en mente...

Zen: gracias por tus puntajes!me alegro que te esté gustando el fic...aunque no mucho los finales de mis cap ToT...perdón, es que mis musas se retiran cuando quieren y a veces es muy difícil hacerlas regresar...de cualquier forma voy a tratar de actualizar rápido y gracias una vez más por leer mi fic!

Shadir:jajajaverdad que Milo es perverso?pobre Camus...es que no sabe cuánto ha sufrido el pobre acuariano...pero aún así lo ama...por qué lo de Kanon?ya tenés alguna sospecha puesta en ese personaje? O.o

Bueno...sin más para decir les dejo lo que sigue...bye!dejen reviews porfissss....ToT

* * *

_-Pero qué es lo que le pasa...?..._- el santo de acuario viró la cabeza a un costado para toparse con la el frío mármol a sus espaldas que contrastaba notablemente con el calor que emanaba de sus mejillas sonrojadas-_ hoy estaba enojado...pero...no se comportaba así...será qué...?_

Camus se apretaba contra la nívea columna del corredor, intentando agrandar el espacio que lo separaba del santo de escorpio que lo miraba desafiante esperando una respuesta.

_-Ese olor en sus labios...seguro estuvo bebiendo..._

-Vamos contesta!!!! No te voy a esperar todo el día!!!

Los efectos del alcohol se empezaban a manifestar en el comportamiento de Milo...la agresividad de sus palabras...los temblores a penas notorios en sus movimientos...sus somnolientos y agudos ojos. Qué patético era verlo en ese estado, para Camus había sido como ver derrumbarse una imagen encantadora que él mismo había construido en sus sueños infantiles y dorados. Tal vez se había esforzado demasiado en forjar de él algo que no era y descansar sus fantasías en esa perfecta creación. Pero acaso lo lindo de Milo no era su humanidad?...esa proximidad hacia los sentimientos humanos que lo hacía tan defectuoso y virtuoso a la vez. Pues cuando uno es demasiado perfecto no puede ver sus errores y allí es en donde se desarrolla la ignorancia...en la incapacidad de darnos cuenta de nuestras fallas. Quizás Milo no era tan agraciado como los dioses pero eso no era lo que buscaba él, porque así era como lo quería...cuando se ama a una persona se la comprende y en ese momento sus defectos y virtudes no son más que la esencia de ella.

-Milo por favor...si me dejas hablar...yo puedo explicarlo...-sus palabras sonaban entrecortadas y confusas a su pesar, pues lo último que quería demostrar en ese momento era el miedo que le causaba la imponencia de Milo. Se sentía como la presa de una furiosa bestia de caza y todos sabemos que el miedo no hace más que excitar a estos animales en vez de espantarlos.

-Ahh...a eso venías...yo pensé que tal vez te interesaría otra cosa...

Milo lo presionó mas contra la columna, haciendo que la espalda de Camus se incrustara prácticamente en la piedra. Sus rodillas estaban colocadas justo arriba de las del francés, inmovilizándolo completamente; y sus manos ahora sostenían su rostro caliente por las mejillas. Sus cuerpos chocaban repetidas veces por el ir y devenir de sus pulmones mientras mantenían sus miradas bajo las gruesas gotas de sudor que cubrían sus sienes.

-Pensé que te gustaría que hiciéramos otra cosa...

Camus abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo pero ese fue su error, pues allí vio el escorpión las puertas abiertas para lo que su excitado cuerpo le pedía a gritos que hiciera. Había bebido un vaso de whisky tras otro esa tarde entre lágrimas tratando de entender la actitud de su amado. Quizás se había pasado un poco...o demasiado...pero eso qué importaba ahora?Allí lo tenía para él solito...sin tener que estar peleando con Saga por su posesión, sin entorpecer sus labios con palabras cariñosas que con mucho trabajo decía, sin tener que estar enfrentándose a sus posibles reproches que surgían del temor a dañar al francés con la pasión de sus instintos. Ahora por lo menos tenía claro lo que quería y estaba seguro de que Camus así lo quería también...él había visto cómo lo disfrutaba con Saga. Se había entrañado muy profundo en su mente la expresión del santo de acuario ante las furiosas embestidas del geminiano... su cuerpo meciéndose lentamente al unísono... sus manos rasgando la espalda de se amante... Milo comenzó a besarlo torpemente introduciendo su lengua en busca de la del santo de acuario. Movía sus labios en forma ruda y poco clemente, más por darse placer a sí mismo que por disfrutar junto al francés el momento. Éste último lo acompañaba por momentos, mientras se debatía entre entregarse al hombre que amaba, aún cuando este probablemente ni fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, o solucionar el problema antes de que la situación se pusiera más comprometida. Porque...él...a pesar de lo mucho que amaba a Milo...no quería entregarse de esa manera. Entonces se detuvo...detuvo sus labios y esperó a que el peliazul reaccionara ante su decisión. Sin embargo, el Santo de escorpio ni se inmutó por la repentina quietud de su amante, se encontraba demasiado absorto en su excitación y el deseo que había despertado el alcohol en sus venas. Lentamente fue deslizando sus manos por el cuello de Camus...el pecho...el abdomen...sus manos rozaban su piel profanamente casi forzando sus palmas y dedos contra ella. Quería sentir que estaba allí...que estaba allí y era suyo...la temperatura de su cuerpo...el aroma que desprendía...la humedad... toda una confluencia de sensaciones que despertaban aún más apetito. Fijó sus manos en los glúteos del caballero atrayendo su miembro contra el suyo. Camus lo observó sorprendido por el empujón e intentó inútilmente tomarse de la columna.

-Acaso no te gusta esto Camus?No me mires con esa cara que conozco muy bien tus artimañas...

-Milo por favor...esto..está yendo demasiado lejos, no crees?...has bebido demasiado...suéltame por favor...-el santo de Acuario intentó liberarse de la atadura impulsando sus manos con el pecho de Milo, pero el fuerte agarre de éste no se lo permitió.

-No te hagas rogar Camus...hoy estoy dispuesto a darte lo que quieras...

-Mi...Milo...en este estado...nada de lo que puedas darme...es lo que quiero...dejame...

Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del francés, el escorpión comenzó a frotar salvajemente su miembro contra el suyo, al tiempo que masajeaba sus glúteos presionándolos rudamente y besaba su cuello.

-Todo es bello en ti Camus...-le susurraba al santo de acuario acercándose a su oído-...deseo cada y una de las partes de tu cuerpo...te deseo completo...

-Nhh.....no...Milo...por favor...suéltame...

-No me interrumpas...

Milo deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa semitransparente del francés, recorriendo su espalda trazando líneas verticales desde el origen hasta el fin de su columna. Su boca se entretenía fervientemente mordisqueando el lóbulo de Camus y bajo sus pantalones ya podía notar su excitación que gritaba por salir...al igual, aunque en menor medida, que la de su amante.

-Te estas comenzando a animar Camus?-atinó a decir cuando al rozar una vez más sus partes bajas pudo apreciar aún mas que el miembro del francés se estaba endureciendo.

-Nh...dejame...por favor...-murmuró evitando así que se le escapara un gemido involuntario.

-Acabemos con esto...

Dicho esto, el escorpiano desabrochó los pantalones del santo de acuario, cayendo éstos hasta las sus rodillas.

-Qué...qué estás haciendo Milo...

Una sonrisa libidinosa y un resplandor en sus ojos fueron sus únicas respuestas, pero antes de que pudiera evitar lo que se imaginaba que estaba planeando el peliazul, un leve escozor entre sus glúteos lo desconcentró totalmente.

-Nhhh....

-Te gusta que te toquen ahí verdad Camus?...-susurró Milo introduciendo otro dedo en el interior del cuerpo del santo de acuario.

-Por favor...suéltame Milo...nhhhhh....-gimió el francés ejerciendo toda la fuerza que podía para poder librarse de su agarre.

-No te me vas a escapar esta vez...

Camus sentía el vaivén de los dedos de Milo en su interior mientras escuchaba el sonido de un cierre.

-No...no...por favor!-el francés agitaba los brazos fervientemente tirando por momentos de los cabellos del peliazul y por otros dando golpes en sus hombros.

-Vamos...será rápido y placentero...

Milo se quitó la camisa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ató con ésta las inquietas manos de Camus colocándolas por sobre su cabeza, apoyadas en la columna. Sus pantalones ya estaban abajo, al igual que sus boxers y los del otro caballero. A continuación tomó las piernas de éste, elevándolas hasta su cadera.

-Esto va a dolerte un poco...

-No...por favor Milo...-logró soltar Camus en un sollozo desesperado, había decidido no mostrarse débil ante él, pero ahora estaba llorando-por favor...yo...te amo Milo...no quiero que esto...termine así...

-Me amas?qué sabés del amor!-el escorpión(jajaja al final para mí terminó siendo un insecto a falta de sinónimos...)presionó sus dedos en las piel de Camus, haciendo notar su furia por el comentario al dejar marcas rojas en ésta.

-Milo...te amo...por favor créeme...no quiero que esto sólo sea sexo...yo quiero hacer el amor con vos...por favor...no lo hagas...-alcanzó a decir entre congojas.

El caballero de escorpio lo miró confundido y exasperado. Intentaba decidirse entre confiar en las palabras del ser que había jugado con su corazón o acabar con lo que había empezado. Su situación era difícil, quería odiarlo a pero no podía...no podía evitar seguir amándolo...veía sus ojos húmedos, brillantes por las lágrimas acumuladas y bellos a pesar del matiz rojizo que habían dejado éstas...no podía hacerle daño...

-yo...yo...-su respiración estaba agitada, las palabras de Camus habían logrado shockearlo emocionalmente...le creía...en serio le creía...y él...él había estado a punto de arruinarlo todo-yo...lo siento- dejó caer las piernas del francés para aferrarse fuertemente contra su pecho. El alcohol hacía efecto nuevamente en su comportamiento y ahora lloraba desconsoladamente hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro del francés. Camus suspiró aliviado mientras su respiración regresaba a la normalidad. Sonrió suavemente al observar la fragilidad de su amado y lo rodeó con sus brazos acariciando sus cabellos. Juntos se dejaron caer al suelo lentamente, embriagados por el calor del cuerpo del otro y descansaron por un rato. Una hora más tarde, Milo se había sumido en un profundo sueño bajo las hebras azules de un caballero que observaba embobado el perfecto perfil de su rostro. Éste se acomodó la vestimenta como pudo y lo cubrió también a él. Lo cargó en brazos hasta su cama y lo depositó suavemente haciéndose un espacio entre sus brazos. Lo miró de frente por última vez, y antes de dormir lo besó tiernamente.

-Te amo Milo...


	16. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

* * *

Qué les pareció lo de CamusxMilo?...espero les haya gustado cómo se resolvió eso...esos dos si que se habían enredado en un gran problema aún teniendo nada que ver en el asunto...O.o

Acá les dejo lo que sigue, espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

-Vaya...al parecer todo está casi resuelto no?-murmuró Shaka al oído del fénix al ver llegar a la bella pareja que acabara de ingresar tomada de la mano al comedor.

Ikki lo miró cómplice mientras esbozaba una sincera sonrisa. Desde que estuviera con el hindú desde hacía unos meses reconocía que se había ablandado por completo y ver en otros ese tipo de sentimiento lo hacía rebosar de una inmensa alegría. Embriagado por esa sensación besó tiernamente la mejilla de Shaka y entrelazó sus dedos entre los suyos. El santo dorado le devolvió el beso y lo contempló complacido, todo había vuelto a la normalidad...era como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño de casi 24 horas... O por lo menos casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad...Shaka sabía por el semblante preocupado de Mu que algo faltaba ser resuelto.

-Habrán hecho algo durante la noche...?es decir...Camus al parecer por alguna razón se detuvo en el templo de escorpio no?-comentó Shaka mirando de reojo a los dos caballeros.

El fénix rió entre dientes por la ocurrencia. La pareja recién llegada se veía a gusto y feliz...feliz, eso por sobre todas la cosas. Qué había pasado en la décima casa del santuario no era de su incumbencia, pero ciertamente la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

En efecto, Camus y Milo habían entrado al salón tomados de la mano, compartiendo miradas amorosas de a ratos o susurrándose incomprensibles palabras para el resto de los presentes, que en realidad no eran demasiados...los siempre madrugadores Shaka y Mu(el primero ahora acompañado por Ikki)...Saga...Shion y por supuesto Aldebarán. De todos ellos el que más se sorprendió fue el patriarca pues el santo de tauro estaba demasiado ocupado en su desayuno como para prestar atención al espectáculo...los otros, salvo Saga que ya sabía la historia de memoria, acaban de sacar sus propias conjeturas de acuerdo a lo que ocurriera el día anterior. Así, ambos tomaron asiento al lado de Shaka e Ikki, tratando de alejarse lo más posible del caballero de géminis con el cual aún llevaban consigo rencores que no habían conseguido apaciguar. Sus miradas se cruzaron con la de él por un instante despidiendo chispas de rabia por parte de Milo e indiferencia por la de Saga. Camus sólo atinó a desviarla rápidamente, el sólo tenerlo cerca le causaba vergüenza y odio.

-Buenos días Camus...Milo...-dijo Shaka alegremente en un intento de calmar la furia de sus compañeros y así evitar un futuro enfrentamiento...simplemente lo del día anterior había sido suficiente...el amor no sólo los había vuelto más sentimentales o vulnerables en algún sentido...sino que los había hecho enemigos...

-Buenos días-respondieron rápidamente los caballeros una vez hubieran tomado asiento junto al hindú.

-Has conseguido solucionar tu problema Camus?...ayer no pude preguntarte de qué se trataba, aunque en realidad no quiero parecer impertinente así que si te incomoda mi pregunta simplemente no la respondas...pero es que ayer te veías sumamente preocupado...

-Acaso él sabe algo?-inquirió Milo frunciendo el seño

-No hay cuidado Shaka...y si...ya he resuelto el problema...-respondió el santo de acuario asintiendo mientras sonreía-...él sabe lo que pasó porque...de hecho...estuvo involucrado...

-.......!?-Milo lo miró confundido y calló su respuesta esperando una explicación...ya había metido la pata una vez por tomar decisiones apresuradas y sin fundamentos...ahora la confianza en Camus era lo único que no lo haría perderlo de nuevo.

-Tal vez si lo hablas con Saga te pongas al tanto...realmente no es una experiencia linda de revivir...verdad Shaka?

-Algo así...-respondió el hindú melancólico asintiendo suavemente.

-Supongo que es mejor que me quede callado entonces....´

-Es sólo que preferiría hablar de otro tema por el momento...pero otro día te contaré la historia, sí?

-De acuerdo

Desde ese momento las dos parejas iniciaron una larga conversación que se mantuvo hasta que vieron como, incluso los últimos caballeros que habían llegado al comedor, se retiraban al dar por terminado el desayuno. El único que había permanecido allí durante el tiempo en el que charlaban animadamente era el santo de aries, quien tenía sus ojos fijos en los cuatro sujetos pero no se podía decir si realmente los estaba observando. Shaka sintió como una punzada se le clavaba en el estómago al percatarse de tan patética imagen...eso era lo que quedaba del lemuriano después del día anterior?...no era para menos...era evidente que a él le había tocado lo peor y lo que es más aún, probablemente no sabía quién era la persona que lo había tomado...o al menos eso era lo que recordaba o entendiera de lo que dijera ayer mientras hablaba con Saga. Él tenía una deuda con él...una deuda muy grande que nunca podría saldar por más que quisiera...Mu era una persona muy especial y él había estado ciego todo este tiempo...no sabía que lo quería de esa manera...se había perdido entre los brazos de Ikki y no podía imaginar otros sobre su cuello...y ahora se había enterado de que Saga lo amaba, o al menos esa era la excusa que justificaban todos esos actos de locura que había llevado a cabo...todo para ´´vengarse´´ del maldito ciego del hindú... pero por lo menos ahora comprendía el dolor de Mu, no era que por esto le agradeciera al geminiano ni mucho menos pero a veces nos hace falta experimentar ambos extremos para estar más seguros de nuestras creencias...para saber más de la vida...para darle importancia a las cosas que verdaderamente valen...para compadecerse y ayudar a los que realmente necesitan ayuda... y con esto Shaka había comprendido cuánto lo quería a Ikki...cuán doloroso era el perder un ser amado y tal vez así estar preparado para venideras ocasiones...y además se había dado cuenta de que Mu era una persona necesitada de afecto...de amor...de cariño...aunque él no pudiera dárselo de la forma en que él quisiera, siempre estaría allí...para apoyarlo en cada momento.

-Nos vemos luego!-exclamó Camus retirándose como había ingresado al comedor:de la mano de Milo.

-Por supuesto...-respondió amablemente Shaka-...Ikki...tengo algo que hacer, por favor no pienses mal pero tengo que hablar con Mu de algo privado.

Ikki lo miró receloso un momento, con la mano en su barbilla. A continuación bajó la mirada y suspiró esbozando una sonrisa.

-Está bien...no hay problema...-dijo

-Gracias...-le contesto al tiempo que le robaba un dulce beso recordándole a quién pertenecían sus labios-...nos vemos allá entonces?

-Como quieras...-le dijo el fénix propinándole un suave pellizco a su retaguardia.

Shaka pegó un salto y lo miró picaronamente mientras se iba. Luego cambio la expresión al darse cuenta de que Mu había estado contemplando toda la escena aunque su semblante no daba señales de que realmente estuviera consciente de lo que observaba. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún recuerdo que aunque quisiera borrar no podía...esos recuerdos que nos conducen una y otra vez a la misma escena trayendo consigo el sabor amargo de la desesperanza y el dolor fresco de lo vivido...irónicamente los malos recuerdos son aún más persistentes que los buenos y es que en general la vida suele retener aquellas cosas que nos hacen sufrir...o será que son ellas mismas las que nos dejan enterradas en la piel los trastos de sus obras como manchas intachables?...´´yerba mala nunca muere´´...así entendieron muchas personas esa suerte de dictámenes universales y así es como les enseñaron a sus generaciones subsiguientes...hoy todo un santuario sacudido por emociones...ahora sólo Mu está sufriendo por las cenizas de las llamas que quemaron intensamente los corazones de seis caballeros.

-Mu?...estás bien?...-acerco mi rostro para corroborar mi teoría...y en efecto...sus pupilas no hacen más que fijarse en un punto de mi rostro y hundirse en la oscuridad para no salir. El chasquido de mis dedos lo trae de vuelta y al fin es consciente de mi cercanía por el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sh..Shaka..qué?

-Mu...vaya...volviste...-alejo mi rostro con una mueca de alivio y puedo ver decepción en el de Mu...parece que aún conserva algo de ese cariño por mí...qué torpe!tengo que ser más cuidadoso...-...te veo preocupado..pasa algo?

-Preocupado dices?...

-Bueno...aparte de que estuviste callado durante todo el desayuno...no comiste casi nada y acabo de comprobar que hasta hace un momento estabas perdido en alguna dimensión ígeme si me equivoco...estás preocupado?

-Bueno...es posible pero...no quiero hablar de eso...

El santo de aries se levantó, por lo que tuve que hacerme a un lado, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejarlo partir sin intentar que convencerlo.

-Gracias igual...pero creo que ya has hecho bastante...

Bajé la mirada avergonzado. Simplemente no podía oponerme a algo que era verdad y hasta ahora poco había recibido de lo que en realidad merecía. Mu sabía controlar su furia y dolor como nadie y eso me hacía admirarlo aún más.

-Por favor Mu...quiero ayudarte...déjame hacerlo...yo...quiero que sepas que aún me duele lo que hice...perdóname...

El ariano viró repentinamente y me encaró con firmeza y determinación.

-Shaka...porque he decidido perdonarte es que no quiero que te involucres más...yo...no quiero que te ensucies con mis problemas...

-Pero qué estás diciendo Mu?...yo quiero ayudarte!tú eres al que he ensuciado con mis propias manos...perdóname Mu!déjame ayudarte!

-No Shaka...no quiero hablar más de esto...

-Mu...

-Adiós...

-_Esto no puede quedar así...aunque no quiera voy a descubrir quién le hizo esto a Mu..._

Los dos caballeros regresaron a sus respectivos santuarios caminando juntos pero levemente alejados por una pared invisible levantada por sus propios temores. La conversación que habían sostenido en el comedor no había sido en extrema fuerte pero jamás se habían hablado de esa manera y el silencio era la opción más inteligente antes las imprudentes palabras que pudieran encender de nuevo las brazas. Al llegar al templo de virgo a penas de saludaron con una amable reverecia, sin siquiera mirarse a los ojos...acaso tanto le había afectado a Mu su comportamiento?tal vez había removido demasiado rápido un terreno aún incapaz de soportar el peso del dolor...otra vez su imprudente comportamiento había echado todo a perder.

-_Mierda...qué voy a hacer ahora?_

-Shaka...ya volviste?

-Si acá estoy Ikki..._tengo que pensar en algo..._

-mmmhhh...acá estás...buscando algo de acción?-ronroneó el fénix acercándose seductoramente

-De hecho...tengo algo que hacer

-Otra vez me vas a despreciar...?-dijo Ikki haciendo puchero

-Es un asunto grave...tengo que meditar...pero-Shaka se aproximó hasta el oído del caballero de bronce erizando sus pelos-...no creas que después te voy a dejar escapar...

-Esta bien...pero la próxima vez seré yo quien no te dejará escapar

El hindú se alejó hacia el recinto en donde se encontraba la flor de loto en la que descansara su cuerpo cuando éste permanecía vacío de espíritu...cuando meditaba simplemente se dejaba ir y se sentía flotar a través del aire, como si fuera parte de él...parte del todo... Se puso en posición y sin esfuerzo elevó su cosmo derramando destellos dorados al vuelo de sus hebras doradas que se alzaban danzantes sobre el aire. Para él era una simple rutina...un viaje a través de la esencia del universo en la que el todo y él eran uno mismo...y al unirse con el todo lo encontraría...encontraría lo que buscaba. Conectaba su mente con las demás y permitía pasar los recuerdos que recolectaba de éstas...la de Mu era la que le interesaba...se haría uno mismo con él para descubrir al sujeto que lo atormentaba...una figura peliazul que se movía entre las sábanas...sus ojos...dos zafiros brillantes que confluían la bondad y la fortaleza...eso era lo único que recordaba Mu...lo demás era Shaka...interrogantes...sospechas...Saga...ese sentimiento era el que lo acompañaba...

El santo de virgo regresó a su cuerpo mientras su cabello caía con la desaparición de la luz dorada que lo rodeara. Ojos color zafiro...ojos color zafiro...Saga...Saga?Entonces lo recordó...esos ojos azules que había visto con bondad y fortaleza el día en que descubrió la ´´traición´´ de Ikki...era temprano...Shaka iba a ir a ver al fénix y él regresaba de...la casa de aries!

-_Kanon!_


	17. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

* * *

XDDDD acá traje el otro cap...XDDD espero que les guste, gracias a todas las que están siguiendo mis fics y gracias por sus mensajes. La verdad que era bastante evidente que era Kanon el culpable de todo; en algún momento pensé en poner al caballero de poseidón que se podía transformar en cualquier persona pero después iba a tener que hacer una historia muuuucho más larga explicando sus razones a parte de que quedaba bastante descolgado. Dejen sus comentariosXDDD chausss

* * *

_-Kanon Kanon Kanon Kanon Kanon Kanon….._-Se repetía ininterrumpidamente en una vocecilla que sólo él podía escuchar.....había sido él todo el tiempo y no lo había notado. Se culpó por no haber recordado sus dos encuentros con el caballero y aquellas miradas intensas que clavaba en sus ojos. Pero aún quedaba tiempo, si se apresuraba tal vez podía ir al templo de géminis y hablar a Saga del problema...por lo que había deducido el geminiano estaba mucho más interesado que Mu en encontrar al ladrón de su pureza.

El fénix lo vio partir apresurado y en silencio, por lo que decidió permanecer así también mientras lo observaba atravesar la entrada de la sexta casa a toda prisa. Se preguntó qué podría pasarle, todo el día se había comportado de esa manera...algo evadido e indiferente...seguro Mu era la respuesta pero de ninguna manera creía que pudiera estar involucrado en algo que pudiera afectar su relación con Shaka. Suspiró y se dio un golpe suave en la cabeza, lo menos que quería imaginarse ahora era que iba a terminar nuevamente en un inconveniente como el que habían tenido el día anterior, con lo cual se reprochó haber dudado si quiera un segundo de la honestidad de su amado

Cual rayo de luz incandescente, Shaka se dirigió al la casa de géminis sabiendo que tal vez esa era su única oportunidad de sacar de una vez por todas a la luz la verdad. Si se retrasaba un poco más, probablemente ya no habría pruebas que inculparan al sujeto causante del dolor de su amigo...o...parte de su dolor... Sabía que si había algo que lo moviera de una forma tan ciega y desesperada a llevar a cabo la investigación era la necesidad de redención que tenía para con Mu...aún no lograba creerse del todo que éste lo hubiera perdonado y lo que era peor, que éste se lo dijera de un modo tan directo y sincero lo hacía sentir miserable al compararse con él. Él no había hecho nada para que el lemuriano lo perdonara, así que por lo menos cumpliría con su deber como amigo para devolverle parte de la felicidad que le había quitado. Escalones antes de ingresar observó con recelo la entrada, en la que entallados en un frontis triangular, se dibujaban dos pequeños gemelos representando la constelación a la que cuidaban...tan análogos y diferentes pensó con ironía recordando como el menor de los hermanos había sido el que plantara en Saga la semilla de la maldad según había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo...pero así era su estrella guardiana y ellos dos meros artificios del destino que les había tocado: la cara buena y la cara mala. Sin más preámbulos pero con un cierto temor por las desconocidas intenciones de Kanon, ingresó al templo. En su interior no encontró más que oscuras sombras y el frío de la noche que se colaba por las paredes helando sus huesos. Un basto y amplio pasillo cubierto de columnas dóricas a sus costados y revestido de un mármol níveo y salpicado por la penumbra de la noche. En un costado, como en todas las casas zodiacales, un pasillo más pequeño y a penas perceptible se hacía paso entre la hilera de columnas e indicaba la entrada hacia las recámaras y demás habitaciones interiores. Asomó su cabeza con desconfianza, escuchando como los latidos de su corazón cada vez más acelerados, rompían aquel silencio tenebroso que envolvía el lugar.

-Saga...?estás ahí?...-llamó sin recibir respuesta y con un leve temblor en sus cuerdas vocales. Tenía miedo...miedo al desconocido propósito de Kanon...por qué habría tomado a Mu de esa manera?celos...de su hermano?...tal vez alguna disputa que lo hubiera llevado a la venganza?...lo que más le aterraba era pensar que quizás no había razón alguna para que lo hubiera hecho, sino un simple deseo carnal...un apetito que no pudiera saciar hasta tener a todos los que quisiera entre sus sábanas...y tal vez también al caballero de virgo. De todas formas, se estaba arriesgando aún si Kanon no hubiera hecho nada, pues le era difícil terminar de creer la confesión de Saga...él hubiera sido la última persona de la que podría haber esperado algo como lo que había hecho y sin embargo había visto con sus propios ojos como penetraba sin compasión a su amado Ikki. No sería fácil perdonarlo, pero si por algo lo haría sería por Mu...y por la culpa que sentía al haber jugado tan torpemente con sus sentimientos.

A fuerza de voluntad, decidió adentrarse por aquel estrecho pasillo. Quizás Saga estaba durmiendo y por eso no lo escuchaba, además si iba a hablar con él de algo tan delicado y pretendía hacerlo sin que Kanon supiera nada, lo mejor iba a ser hacerlo a puertas cerradas...aunque pensar en eso lo hiciera sudar más de la cuenta. Con el plan en mente se aproximó a las puertas que había visto a penas hubiera asomado su cabeza por la abertura y decidió abrir una al azar: era una habitación.

Como todo en aquel templo, era bastante oscura y melancólica. Cualquiera que entrara a la misma y no supiera a quien pertenecía pensaría que se trataba de alguien muy solitario y no muy predispuesto a entablar amistad fácilmente. Los muebles eran sencillos y toscos de alguna manera, complementándose con aquel ambiente desolado que a primera impresión otorgaba. Aún no podía suponer de quién era el cuarto, pues a pesar que la cama en la que descansara su dueño era de dos plazas...no se le hubiera cruzado por la mente que los gemelos tuvieran una relación incestuosa...por el amor platónico de Saga, claro está...entonces tendría que haber otro cuarto parecido...un momento...esa no podría ser la causa por la que Mu había resultado víctima?...eso después...primero había que encontrar algo que pudiera verificar su teoría acerca de Kanon.

Se acercó a la mesa de luz luego de inspeccionar un momento el lugar en un vistazo rápido. Una vela derretida se apoyaba en un pequeño candelabro de metal y a su lado unas flores marchitas desolaban a todo aquel que las mirara. Shaka las tomó delicadamente para contemplarlas con mayor precisión, pero a penas las hubiera visto sintió un aroma especial y conocido en ellas. Sonrió complacido y suspirando aliviado...aquellas flores le daban una idea del dueño de esa cama...su fragancia se percibía clara e inconfundible a pesar del estado en que se encontraban...no había dudas de que aquellas habían sido obsequiadas por el lemuriano como muestra del afecto fraternal que le tenía(por lo menos ese era el único cariño que había demostrado para con Saga hasta el momento)pues sólo se encontraban en el jardín del santo de aries en representación de las muchas que cubrieran con su belleza las tierras del Tibet. Shaka también había recibido un pequeño ramo de aquellas...pero nunca imaginó que tuvieran otro significado que el de la amistad que mantenían. Las apoyó nuevamente, extasiado por recordar los buenos tiempos en los que había visto sonreír a Mu más de una vez a su lado...qué buenos tiempos aquellos y cómo dolía recordarlos viviendo el presente que vivían.

Salió del cuarto esperando no encontrarse con Saga mientras tomara en forma tan descarada aquellas flores que representaran un tesoro para el guardián de esa casa. No había pensado en qué podría decirle si lo descubrieran fisgoneando en sus aposentos pero una vez hubiera decido hacerlo no iba desistir hasta que no terminara de resolver el problema de su amigo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de enfrente y la abrió con lentitud asomando en una pequeña abertura primero los ojos para que fuera más fácil cerrar la puerta si encontraba alguien adentro....pero el cuarto estaba vacío. A pesar de la seguridad que la soledad le otorgaba, Shaka no dejaba que esta falsa idea lo hiciera actuar irresponsablemente y se tomaba todas las precauciones caminando lo más sigiloso que podía. El cuarto era en extremo parecido...pero en vez de flores en la mesa de luz había un libro abierto y un lápiz en su cercanía. Luego de realizar la misma inspección que había hecho con el cuarto anterior, se aproximó al diminuto mueble temiendo que en aquellas páginas estuvieran las respuestas a sus preguntas. Respiró profundo sintiendo que su corazón se agitaba y antes de tomar el cuaderno miró de reojo la puerta cerciorándose de que nadie lo observaba. Aquel parecía una especie de diario en el que Kanon a puño y letra hacia una especie de confesión-catarsis de sus actos. Un nombre le llamó la atención...y lo que parecía ser una lista de caballeros...estaba separada y no parecía tener relación directa con el anterior relato que había ojeado y hasta parecía que la hubieran resaltado a propósito...

Mu X

Aioria

Milo

Camus

Afrodita

Shaka 0

Sus manos temblaron un momento al ver su propio nombre escrito en ese pequeño listado y aún más al desconocer el significado de aquella marca que lo diferenciaba de los otros...Algo estaba claro, Mu había sido su primera víctima, corroborando que su plan ya había sido llevado a cabo con éxito. Pero ese círculo en su nombre acaso podría significar que él era el siguiente?

-Vaya Shaka...al fin te has dignado a aparecer...creí que nunca que te darías cuenta...

El libro calló de sus manos pesadamente al notar la presencia de quién le había hablado tan seductoramente y amenazante hace un instante. No hacía falta si quiera girarse para saber de quién se trataba pero lo haría si así le demostraba al sujeto que no tenía miedo...aunque lo tuviera. Se armó de valor y con la mayor seriedad que sus nervios permitían se viró hacia el hombre apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Kanon...así que fuiste tú...-respondió secamente en un esfuerzo por mostrar calma.

-Estuviste viendo mi lista?...habrás notado que tú estás en ella...-dijo el geminiano acercándose peligrosamente al hindú-...es que...sabes?tú eres uno de los más bellos guardianes de las doce casas...-susurró seductoramente mientras tomaba sin preámbulos uno de los mechones rubios que descansaban en los hombros del santo de virgo, aspirando el aroma que despedían aquellas hebras doradas.

-Apártate Kanon!-exclamó Shaka enfurecido quitando de un rápido golpe la mano de éste-tus juegos ilusorios no funcionarán conmigo!

-Eso lo sé-respondió dejando que su rostro se deslizara pausadamente a través del aire hasta quedar a centímetros del de Shaka-...es por eso que todo este tiempo...he estado esperando a que vinieras por tu cuenta...


	18. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

* * *

Kanon es un aprovechado!cómo se atreve a amenazar de esa forma a mi Shaka...ese maldito desgraciado merece que alguien lo ponga en su lugar!

* * *

Kanon apretó con fuerza el mentón de Shaka y por un momento logró introducir su ávida lengua por entre la boca abierta por la presión de su mano y la sorpresa del rubio. Pero tan rápido como había logrado entrar en la cavidad tuvo que salir al sentir como los dientes del santo se cerraban con furia sobre ésta. El geminiano se apartó un poco del caballero y lo miró divertido mientras quitaba un rastro de saliva de la comisura de sus labios. Shaka no pudo más que enfurecerse aún más con la actitud de Kanon...cómo era capaz de mirarlo de aquella manera después de lo que había hecho?acaso dudaba de la firmeza de sus amenazas?...pues entonces no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo...

-Ahora te das cuenta de que hablo en serio?...será mejor que me dejes ir o sino...

-O sino qué?...jajaja...me vas a cortar la lengua?...-dijo el geminiano conteniendo una risita burlona entre sus dientes-...mi lengua es sólo uno de mis tantos atributos...-continuó mientras hacia muestra de ésta relamiéndose los labios.

-No sé qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso caballero!estoy hablando muy en serio!...es mejor que dejes de lado esto o me veré obligado a usar la fuerza...

-Ah sí?...de verdad que voy a tener el honor de recibir un golpe de esta bella mano...?-murmuró al oído de Shaka al tiempo que tomaba la mano de este y surcaba con sus labios los nudillos.

-Ya es suficiente!-exclamó el santo de virgo en un tono poco usual dejando escapar su cosmo y propinándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro con la mano que éste había estado sujetando.

Kanon se levantó trabajosamente entre los escombros esparcidos al haberse estrellado contra la pared. Contempló a Shaka con un dejo de impaciencia y exasperación y se aproximó a él esforzándose en denotar cada una de sus pisadas en el suelo. Su expresión había cambiado y aquel brillo de altivez en sus ojos daba ahora lugar a un claro y creciente enojo. Una vez más se colocó delante del hindú y sin vacilar lo tomó del mentón, presionando con más fuerza el rostro contraído del caballero.

-Escúchame bien Shaka...será mejor que te comportes, porque cuando me enojo no soy muy compasivo con mis amantes...y aún más....puedo no ser muy compasivo con la gente querida de mis amantes...si éstos no me tratan como es debido...

-Qué querés decir...?-inquirió el hindú intentando encontrar algo de calma en su cuerpo que de a poco se convertía en un manojo de nervios

-Acaso ya te olvidaste de lo frágiles que son las mentecitas de algunos caballeros?...tal vez no quieras que repita aquello que yo y mi hermano hicimos que ellos no?...

-Pero qué...?

Shaka parpadeó un instante al notar el cambio en el ambiente y se dio cuenta de que sus nervios comenzaban a controlarlo cuando sintió el sudor frío recorrer su frente caliente. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando la persona delante de él ya no era más que un borroso juego de colores que por momentos mostraba figuras y por otros se deshacía en una confusión de gamas interminables...dos figuras...dos rostros se hacían notar más nítidamente de a poco...dos figuras...dos rostros ardientes en placer que gemían sin más que esbozar gestos en sus labios...dos figuras....dos rostros que no eran otros que los de Ikki y Mu. El santo de virgo quitó bruscamente el rostro de entre las manos de géminis cerrando los ojos con fuerza sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pecho...acaso aquellos caballeros estaban condenados a ser víctimas de Kanon cada vez que él quisiera?...acaso tendría que estar cuidando de su amado y de su amigo cada vez que pudiera para que no cayeran en las lascivas manos de aquel pervertido?Shaka sabía que por más que les advirtiera....por más que hiciera lo que hiciera Kanon siempre podría estar allí...acechándolos cuando sus frágiles mentes enamoradas se permitieran un solo instante para divagar entre sueños felices...un solo instante en el que perdieran el control de sus actos y simplemente se entregaran a la pasión que se les ofrecía tan generosamente en un mundo fantasioso y falso.

-Y?...qué te pasó?...viste algo que no te gustó o te sirvió para que te decidieras?

-Me das asco...

-Nada de lo que me digas me va a afectar...sólo quiero saber si ya te decidiste?vas a comportarte como un buen amante o tengo que hacer sufrir a tus amiguitos para que accedas?-dijo Kanon ya sin poder contener la sonrisa triunfal que se abría camino sola entre sus labios.

El santo de virgo agachó la cabeza un momento y le respondió secamente escondiendo su vergüenza entre sus cabellos rubios.

-Está bien...pero si llego a enterarme que te metiste con alguno de ellos...-apretó el puño en señal de impotencia, monopolizando toda su furia en aquellos nudillos emblanquecidos-...no te voy a perdonar...

-Como quieras...de todas maneras ya me divertí bastante con Mu y además Ikki no está en mi lista por si no lo notaste...todavía le falta experiencia, pero vos seguro que ya lo estuviste instruyendo no?

Shaka levantó la cabeza y clavó sus cerúleos irises en los divertidos ojos de Kanon manifestando en su mirada todo el odio que sentía hacia él. El geminiano apartó el rostro indiferente, sin darle mayor importancia al latigazo recibido por aquella mirada...de todas maneras ya nada podía hacer el hindú por más cara de fastidiado que pusiera.

-Y bien?...supongo entonces que podemos comenzar no?

Kanon pegó su cuerpo al de Shaka atrayéndolo a este con sus brazos apoyados con firmeza en su cintura. Observó el resignado rostro del hindú y como éste apartaba sus ojos sin poder ocultar la vergüenza que sentía al tener que someterse a los deseos del geminiano sin réplica alguna. _´´De todas maneras me lo comería entero aún cuando fuera un mero trozo de carne´´_, pensó al imaginarse haciendo el amor con un caballero que en ningún momento quitara esa expresión de desafecto que el santo de virgo estaba empeñado en mostrar. Aunque al menos no se resistía y eso era un comienzo, podía hacer todo lo que quisiera de él aún cuando fuera una sola noche...y es que con lo que tenía planeado estaba seguro de que quedaría satisfecho y más tarde se encargaría de los demás caballeros en su lista.

Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente en dirección a los firmes glúteos del hindú, masajeando con avidez esa zona. Conforme al crecimiento de su excitación , liberó la ardiente lengua de su boca permitiéndole que saboreara a gusto aquella tersa piel que se le ofrecía...y esta resbaló juguetonamente por el cuello de Shaka, trazando una línea diagonal hacia su oreja izquierda. Allí se detuvo el caliente órgano, introduciéndose con destreza, lamiendo y mordiendo el cartílago hasta dejarlo rojo. Una de sus manos subió hasta su estrecha cintura y continuó su camino con suavidad hasta la espalda y los hombros del rubio caballero...en a penas un roce de sus yemas. Se abrió paso torpemente entre los labios del virginiano y lo besó apasionadamente, tratando de disfrutar al máximo de aquella candente cavidad. Pero después de unos minutos de afanosos movimientos con su boca se vio obligado a detenerse mientras intentaba dar con la lengua del hindú que no parecía querer moverse. Había creído que iba a poder terminar convenciendo a Shaka por la fuerza a que cediera a sus encantos, pero éste no parecía querer cooperar y al final resultaba un tanto embarazoso tener sexo con un muerto viviente. Era por demás cierto que la presencia del inmaculado caballeros podía encender a cualquiera, mas no podía quitar de su mente el ridículo que sería penetrarlo una y otra vez sin que éste emitiera un solo gemido...simplemente no podía deleitarse completamente sin escuchar los sonidos originados por el placer que otorgaba a sus conquistas. Se detuvo en seco observando la expresión consternada y confundida de Shaka que probablemente se estaba preguntando qué había hecho para que Kanon se detuviera tan abruptamente.

-Shaka...mi amor...parece que no me has comprendido del todo cuando te pedí que fueras un amante obediente...creo que puedes hacerlo mejor no te parece?...poner algo de pasión en tus actos?...ya sé...estás en lo cierto cuando piensas que me excitas con sólo pararte cerca de mí, pero me gustaría que tu también disfrutaras el momento...eso me excitaría aún más...

El hindú lo miró inexpresivo, guardando el resentimiento de sus ojos bajo unos mechones rubios que cubría a penas su mirada. Sabía que se estaba complicando la situación pues ya entregarse había sido difícil pero al menos le quedaba algo de dignidad al enfrentarse al hecho más como una violación que como una ronda de sexo placentero que al fin y al cabo para él no era otra cosa que un engaño a la confianza de Ikki. Y ahora Kanon le pedía que ser rindiera con él al placer...que disfrutara con él el momento como si no hubiera tenido ya suficiente satisfacción de tocarlo como lo había hecho...de probar los labios que sólo una persona habían probado. Tragó saliva sabiendo que no había otra opción, no quedaba salida alguna más que la que le otorgaba aquel desgraciado y después olvidarse del asunto si su conciencia se lo permitía. Entonces, lo único que podía hacer era proyectar ilusiones para sí mismo...evocar a la única persona que lo hacía sentirse de esa manera...esa era la única forma con la que podría lograr excitarse en una situación como esa que no le producía otra cosa que desagrado. Cerró los ojos y mientras sus labios se encontraban con los del Kanon, se perdió en las imágenes que su propia mente representaba, en donde no había otra cosa que el rostro apacible de su amado. El geminiano percibió enseguida el cambio y observó como aquel rostro hace un instante tieso, se deshacían en un desenfrenado encuentro entre sus lenguas. Sea lo que sea que había hecho seguramente tendría que ver con el joven caballero que a escondidas había visto un día cómo esperaba al santo de virgo en una pequeña casita en las afueras del santuario...por un momento sintió envidia de pensar lo que lograba despertar aquel muchacho en el rubio caballero...pero sólo un momento porque al instante se vio atrapado en un sueño erótico en el que él y Shaka batallaban por el dominio de un beso.

Por supuesto que había tenido sueños como esos alguna vez en su vida, pero nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la mente participar en alguno de ellos y mucho menos que el hindú fuera mucho más ardiente incluso que en sus alucinaciones más absurdas. Y es que sus suaves manos se cerraban con apetito en su cuello y su boca se movía con pasión y hambre mientras la separación de sus cuerpos se reducía a una fina capa de ropa que aprisionaba sus cuerpos sudorosos. Kanon aprovechó el desvarío de Shaka para conducirlo lentamente a la cama, sin mucha dificultad pues estaban a unos pocos pasos de ella. Lo sentó con delicadeza, permitiendo un espacio a su rodilla izquierda entre las piernas abiertas del hindú, sin dejar un solo momento que éste descansara su rostro pues lo tenía atrapado entre sus manos pidiendo sus boca hacia arriba. Antes de que el virginiano pudiera ser verdaderamente consciente de lo que acababa de hacer se vio acostado en la cama de Kanon y bajo un imponente cuerpo que imposibilitaba sus movimientos notoriamente. Apartó su boca fingiendo que necesitaba respirar y así pudo conseguir al menos una salida a aquella situación embarazosa en la que había puesto de manifiesto sus más bajos instintos...aquellos que sólo el fénix provocaba. Kanon estaba más que satisfecho con la el beso que acabaran de terminar, por lo que le permitió a Shaka descansar un poco esa zona para que no perdiera energías ni ganas y se dispuso a desabotonar la camisa de algodón blanca que humedecida en el pecho y el abdomen del virginiano se había entallado suavemente denotando los músculos de su cuerpo. En un intento por escapar de la mirada libidinosa que el geminiano no tenía reparo en mostrar, el santo de virgo viró la cabeza hacia arriba buscando una mancha en el techo...cualquier estupidez que pudiera dejar algo de cordura en su comportamiento...algo que por más tonto que fuera lo mantuviera atado a la realidad. Kanon se deshizo con magistral destreza de la ropa de su compañero a excepción de los diminutos boxers blancos que cubrían el semiexcitado sexo de Shaka. Había decidido que la noche sería larga y si quería disfrutarla al máximo no había que apurar las cosas...ya habría tiempo para deleitarse con aquello que se escondía bajo la ajustada tela de lycra. Al extender su cuerpo sobre el de del hindú, se sorprendió al notar que sus caricias habían logrado su cometido, aunque a medias, pues sus miembro erecto rozaba levemente con el otro que probablemente no tardaría demasiado en acabar de la misma manera si conducía las cosas del modo adecuado. Tomó el pezón izquierdo de Shaka con una mano y el otro lo cubrió con su boca. Apretó fuertemente el primero, moviendo luego sus dedos rítmicamente en círculos suaves y lentos, y al otro lo envolvió con sus labios mientras su lengua se encargaba de dibujar placenteras caricias al tiempo que dejaba un rastro de saliva por donde pasaba. Shaka intentaba bloquear sus sensaciones, hallar un vacío mental que le permitiera encerrarlas para evitar que aquello que estaba provocando en él Kanon no se manifestara en su cuerpo...pero conforme al despliegue del peliazul por su pecho...el frote de sus manos contra su abdomen...el desliz de su incansable lengua a través de su ombligo...la simultánea presión que había sentido en sus erectos pezones...el leve roce de su caliente cuerpo contra su miembro...todo un sinfín de sensaciones que sabía que muy pronto acabarían venciéndolo y cuando se diera cuenta de que su cuerpo ya había comenzado a tomar temperatura...y cuando se diera cuenta de que su sexo endurecido pedía a gritos los labios de Kanon...y cuando se diera cuenta de que gemía extasiado por el descontrol que aquellas caricias perfectas le incitaban...sería demasiado tarde y probablemente para ese entonces ya no podría evitar que el geminiano lo penetrara cuantas veces quisiera y se jactara en su rostro ruborizado de placer que todo aquello no lo había disfrutado sólo él, sino ambos.


	19. Capítulo 18bis

**uffff....no saben cómo me costó este cap....pero al fin acá está para todas uds y espero que les guste y que la espera(si es que lo estaban esperando XPPPP)no haya sido en vano. Agradezco a todas las que siguen mi fic y también por sus reviews!!!!No se olviden de dejarme alguno por este cap...o proyecto de cap porque en realidad es la continuación del anterior XDDDD...**

* * *

Capítulo 18 bis

Shaka sentía arder todo su cuerpo mientras se perdía en el éxtasis de un lujurioso encuentro del que hasta hacía unos minutos se había arrepentido. Era cierto que no estaba del todo entregado, que aún una parte de su mente gritaba una súplica a penas audible, pero por más que intentaba escapar de allí era tal el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo que hacía de su raciocinio algo difícil de utilizar. Tenía los sentidos levemente dispersos, perdidos en las caricias de kanon, tan sólo quería escuchar un momento aquello que su conciencia estaba empeñada en decirle pero no podía....el geminiano se encargaba una y otra vez de enloquecerlo...de hacerlo perder el control de cada parte de su cuerpo...a penas si le restaba algo de conciencia para saberse casi totalmente rendido...a penas si le quedaba algo de conciencia para saber qué era lo que Kanon hacía con su cuerpo.

Shaka apretaba las sábanas y trataba de acallar los rebeldes gemidos...no quería despertar más placer en Kanon...si el geminiano continuaba aprovechándose de la situación todo estaría perdido.

-Pero qué estás haciendo...?no te dije que quería que fueras un buen amante?...quiero escuchar todos y cada uno de tus gritos...siempre me pregunté cómo sonarían en una voz tan suave como la tuya...

Kanon se detuvo entre las piernas abiertas del hindú, que colgaban en el borde de la cama, sus tobillos chocando contra las sábanas. Se relamió los labios observando intensamente el palpitante sexo que por su tamaño hacía notar la creciente excitación de Shaka.

-Vaya...vaya...-dijo seductoramente-aquí abajo hay algo que parece querer salir...te estas impacientando o puedo dejarlo para después?

Shaka levantó levemente la cabeza, lo poco que le permitía el mareo, pero no pudo responder a la pregunta...estaba demasiado aturdido para pensar en algo lo que incluía tomar decisiones por sí mismo.

-Prefiero hacerte sufrir un poco entonces...después tengo tiempo de sobra para hacerme cargo de esto-Kanon se acercó lentamente a los boxers de Shaka liberando el aire caliente que circulaba en su interior, erizando completamente el cuerpo del hindú y haciendo aún más evidente su necesidad. Lamió suavemente la tela y se alejó completamente de aquella zona. Quería saborear de nuevo sus labios, supuso que así entreabiertos, mojados, jadeantes y enrojecidos como estaban debían saber mucho mejor y por supuesto que no estaba equivocado. Dejó caer completamente su cuerpo sobre el de Shaka, apoyando sus manos por encima de sus hombros, a ambos costados de su cara. El beso fue más que apasionado, ardiente...un vaivén de lenguas entrelazadas que hacían de su danza un juego húmedo que no sólo se limitaba a esos furiosos órganos, sino también a un roce delirante de dos bocas hambrientas de deseo. La falta de aire hizo de la separación de esos labios un abrupto e involuntario detenimiento mientras sus pulmones chocaban con incesante cansancio sus pechos. Kanon le dedicó una sonrisa divertida y otra de esas miradas que le había estado dirigiendo en lo que iba de la noche. Aproximó con parsimonia su agitada cavidad al níveo cuello y empezó a consagrarle furtivos besos y alguna que otra lamida. Bajó lentamente hasta sus hombros e hincó sus dientes en una dulce mordida. Deslizó su lengua a través de su pecho, ofreciendo especial atención a los pezones erectos...succionándolos...mordiéndolos...jugando con ese pequeño trozo de carne que su sensibilidad al toque daba pequeñas descargas de placer a su amante. Recorrió el resto de su cuerpo con sus mojados y carnosos labios, apoyando dulcemente su nariz en su abdomen...dejando descansar un momento su lengua en el ombligo de Shaka, introduciéndola, mordisqueando un poco tiernos bordes. El hindú lo sintió bajar de a poco hasta su miembro...hasta la tela blanquecina que cubría aquel bulto excitado...sintió unos dientes jalar de la vestimenta provocando un roce carnal que lo hacía desear que acabara de una vez. Cuando la respiración de Kanon dio directo contra su sexo se percató de que estaba al descubierto.

-Mmmm....se ve...incitante...-ronroneó el geminiano mordiéndose los labios-me pregunto cómo sabrá?

Shaka lo observó de soslayo deseando que su súplica no se hiciera tan evidente en su mirada, pero al sentir la afilada lengua de Kanon bordear su miembro no pudo reprimir un grito. Arqueó imperceptiblemente su espalda, al tiempo que tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás con la boca abierta, sus codos apoyados en la cama y sus manos presionando posesivamente las sábanas...la visión de un cuerpo entregado y ansioso...una visión que el geminiano no pasó desapercibida.

-Bueno...no veo objeción alguna...puedo comenzar entonces?

Kanon introdujo el miembro en su boca sin pensárselo dos veces. Cuántas veces había soñado con una situación como esa?no era muy alocado pensar que en ese momento él estaba mucho más excitado que el propio Shaka con aquel erecto sexo deslizándose una y otra vez en su húmeda cavidad. El hindú ahogaba gemidos placenteros en su garganta, apretando aún más fuerte las sábanas, levantando sus caderas al ritmo que imponía Kanon, adentrando su miembro lo más que podía a aquella boca húmeda que ofrecía gustosa el espacio para su calma. El geminiano jugaba con su lengua dentro de su boca, impregnaba de saliva el miembro necesitado, se detenía en la punta delineándolo cruelmente para luego volverlo a succionar. Sus manos descansaban quietas a un lado las piernas abiertas del santo de virgo, cerca de su ingle, hasta que tomaron vida propia y siguieron su camino hasta los testículos que comenzaron a masajear con ahínco. Shaka no alcanzaba a tomar un poco de aire cuando una nueva ola de calor y placer lo hacía gemir nuevamente...pronto acabaría esa tortura...estaba a punto de acabar...Kanon lo estaba llevando al clímax y antes de que pudiera gritar por última vez el castigo placentero habría acabado. Al notar esto, el geminiano aceleró el ritmo, haciendo más cercana la presión de sus labios con la piel caliente, haciendo del contacto con los testículos un fervoroso toque de sus yemas. Y después de un espasmo repentino en el cuerpo de su amante, la efusiva atención que había dado dio sus frutos en un blanquecino y caliente líquido que tragó gustoso relamiéndose los labios.

-Justo como lo supuse...delicioso...un sabor agridulce...igual a tu personalidad...

Shaka respiraba agitadamente. Sus manos todavía aferradas a la nívea tela, arrugada por sus movimientos y por el fuerte agarre al que había sido expuesta. Las sensaciones aún latentes en su piel...el calor que a penas había descendido un poco...el ardor en sus mejillas...la visión nublada por el deseo. Al menos había recuperado algo de lucidez...sus pensamientos comenzaban a aclararse y otra vez ese sentimiento de culpa que lo invadía. Justo cuando la sinapsis de su neuronas empezaba a funcionar Kanon se encargó de que se apagara nuevamente...o por lo menos había logrado llamar su atención. Había enterrado repentinamente un dedo en su interior haciéndole proferir un grito de sorpresa.

-Esto es justo lo que sigue...

El hindú sintió cómo el pánico se apoderaba de él...apretó los dientes y cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando otro dedo se hizo presente...y otro más, hasta que tres se movían rítmicamente. Kanon disfrutaba de su interior con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra había tomado la pierna izquierda de Shaka por el tobillo, colocándola encima de la cama.

_-Tengo que hacer algo...no puedo dejar que esto sigua así...tal vez...tal vez si..._

Su respiración se hizo aún más agitada cuando Kanon acercó su lengua hasta la unión de su pierna con su ingle y más abajo su glúteo y comenzó a deslizarla por aquella zona.

_-Es ahora o nunca...es ahora o nunca..._

Shaka se armó de valor y golpeó fuertemente con su rodilla derecha el rostro de Kanon que se apartó instintivamente después de sentir el dolor en su mejilla. Pero a penas reaccionó, el hindú volvió a la carga propinándole un buen puñetazo que lo hizo caer de espaldas. El santo de virgo se levantó apresurado, tomando la sábana entre sus manos para tapar lo que podía de su cuerpo desnudo. Corrió hasta la salida hasta que notó que algo lo agarraba con firmeza y cayó de bruces al suelo golpeándose fuertemente la nariz. Kanon estaba de vuelta sobre él y esta vez parecía más que enojado...y más que dispuesto a darle algún que otro golpecito.

-Pensé que nos estábamos entendiendo Shaka...pero veo que no fue así.

El geminiano lo asió fuertemente el cabello rubio entre sus manos y tiró de él sin compasión alguna de los gritos proferidos por el santo de virgo.

-Antes me gustaban tus gritos...pero estoy perdiendo la paciencia...

_-pero qué?...qué es ese ruido...?_

Kanon se levantó un poco para tener el espacio suficiente para voltear al caballero bajo su cuerpo.

-Si gritas mientras te penetro no voy a tener ningún reparo en golpearte...está claro?

_-es el cuarto de Kanon...qué estará pasando?_

El rubio no dio respuesta al pedido, sólo se limitó a mirarlo contraído mientras intentaba calmar sus nervios. Kanon apretó con sus manos las piernas de Shaka, levantándolas hacia sus hombros. Las colocó allí para luego aproximarse a la entrada del virginiano al tiempo que bajaba su cremallera. Acercó su miembro erecto a la estrecha entrada y lo introdujo fuertemente. El hindú gritó dejando escapar lágrimas de sus ojos.

_-Pero qué...?Shaka...?Kanon...?_

El peliazul lo reprendió duramente golpeándolo con hambriento frenesí.

-Te dije que te callaras!

-Ka...Kanon...por favor...-suplicó el rubio un poco aturdido.

-Que te calles!-gritó el geminiano enterrando en la boca del hindú tres largos dedos que se deslizaron casi hasta su garganta haciendo brotar sangre de su boca al tiempo que lo penetraba furiosamente.

_-Ka..Kanon...qué?_


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

* * *

Al fin!...y ya puedo decir que éste es el anteúltimo o antepenúltimo cap...ufffffff... 

Shadir...bueno no exactamente Kanon en cubitos pero...mmm creo que todos nos merecíamos una venganza mejor no?bueno...despuès decime si es así..

Shouran...perdón el retraso O.o acá va la continuación...al fin alguien que se apiada de mi bb!ToT...gracias por tu comentario...

Zen...gracias por el comentario amiga!XD qué bueno que te haya gustado...en fin acá te dejo el resto y me decís qué te pareció XD...

Mary...no te preocupes!me ha pasado lo mismoXDDDDD igual me alegro de que lo estés leyendo. A mi me agrada bastante Saga, no sé porqué en este fic se me ocurrió hacerlo tan malvado...y bueno, con respecto a Kanon, no hay comentario XD...

Gracias a todas por leer mi fic!espero que me haya quedado bien este cap...por favor dejen reviews!

* * *

Shaka ya no se sacudía ni temblaba, sólo trataba de no ahogarse con los dedos que tan repentinamente habían invadido su boca casi asfixiándolo. La sangre había brotado de su interior, calentando a su paso aún más su ardiente cuerpo, deslizándose en pequeños hilos sobre su mentón, hasta caer en su pecho. El dolor era más que intenso allí arriba, pero nada que pudiera compararse con el miembro de Kanon penetrándolo sin clemencia.

-Esto es todo tu culpa Shaka...si te hubieras quedado quieto...si te hubieras comportado como un buen amante como te lo había pedido...nada de esto habría pasado- gruño el geminiano entre jadeos mientras ingresaba furiosas estocadas a su cuerpo sin perder concentración alguna.

El hindú sólo podía limitarse a observar lo que sus lágrimas no nublaran en sus ojos...todo convertido en una borrosa imagen del peliazul tomándolo violentamente con tres dedos de su mano izquierda causando que por momentos se sofocara y con la otra apretando fuertemente sus caderas para evitar que opusiera resistencia. Tal vez si no se recordara gimiendo de placer cuando el geminiano tomó su miembro...o cuando lo había besado con ardiente pasión y él había respondido sin miramientos se sentiría verdaderamente ultrajado...verdaderamente víctima de una violación. Pero no podía decir que había sido de esa manera mientras los trastos del placer todavía rondaban por su cuerpo. Ahora no podía ni siquiera gritar pues aunque lo intentara...aunque necesitaba expulsar el dolor de esa manera...ahí estaba Kanon para detener cada uno de sus intentos por liberarlo, clavando sus dedos en lo profundo de su garganta.

-Aunque llores hasta agotarte no te voy a soltar Shaka...así que dejá de hacerte la víctima...

Intentó contener las lágrimas a duras penas aunque realmente no le importaba ya que el geminiano lo tratara de una peor forma de la que ya lo hacía. Las marcas en su cuerpo iban a quedar de todas maneras, nada podía remediar que Ikki se enterara de que se había acostado con otra persona...qué diferencia hacia que todo fuera para salvarlos a él y a Mu del peligro si por momentos había hasta disfrutado haber sido sometido de aquella cruel manera? Lo único que podría redimir su culpa era el sufrimiento y si tenía que ser físico, estaba dispuesto a recibir los golpes de Kanon cuanto pudiera soportarlos.

-Esto no se termina acá...

Una sonrisa cínica enmarcando el momento, monopolizando en tan sólo una expresión todo lo que había sido para Shaka aquel hombre peliazul durante toda la velada. Retiró la mano de su boca que permaneció abierta incluso varios minutos después de haber sido liberada tras un rastro de sangre y saliva que colgaba entre sus labios y los largos dedos de Kanon. El silencio interrumpido sólo por los espasmos de Shaka que se tomaba el cuello como si no hubiera respirado en años y el otro mirando detenidamente su reacción, esperando que se desembarazara de aquel problema para prestar completa atención a lo que estaba por hacer.

Una sombra se movía a lo lejos, siendo vista su portador únicamente por la luna que reflejaba a penas su rostro. Ojos hábiles y serios que desafiaban la oscuridad para posarse sobre aquellas dos figuras desnudas no con indignación sino con extrañeza. Cabellos cerúleos siendo ligeramente acariciados por una traviesa brisa que ingresaba por la ventana, mientras entre el marco de la puerta y su rostro sólo había espacio para la tibia respiración de una nariz arrugada.

-Listo para continuar?prometes no gritar demasiado cariño?...

Seductora voz la que endulzaban sus crueles palabras, invitando a aquel que las escuchara a querer proseguir, no sólo a resignarse. Kanon tomó el miembro del rubio sin piedad alguna frotando violentamente sus largos dedos contra la delicada piel. Un gemido apagado de dolor, contenido a penas por un reflejo involuntario invocado más por miedo que por raciocinio.

El hombre tras la puerta se abrió paso hacia la habitación con extrema cautela, evitando dejarse descubrir aún. El rubio a penas lo distinguía de los demás objetos que vagaban por su mente, por lo que ninguna reacción se hizo presa de su rostro cuando se encontró a penas unos pocos metros de sus cuerpos...de pie..totalmente petrificado tras la figura del peliazul que lo estaba penetrando.

-Ahhhh!

-Qué?no te gusta?no te gusta cómo lo hago?no te gusta que te lo apreten así!

Las manos que se cerraban en su miembro lograron hacerlo gritar una vez más, no pudiendo aguantar el dolor solamente con las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas o con sus manos apretadas en puños blanquecinos contra el suelo...Kanon disfrutaba de su dolor...y ese parecía ser su cometido. Una vez más lo apretó con fuerza, procurando producirle el mayor sufrimiento posible.

-Ahhhhh!...basta por favor...basta...

-TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!

La palma del geminiano se alzó amenazante en dirección al rostro de Shaka, sin otra intención que propinarle un golpe...los ojos del hindú se cerraron instintivamente antes de poder sentir la cachetada...pero esta nunca llegó, alguien había detenido su trayectoria justo antes de que ésta pudiera siquiera rozar su erizada piel.

-Sa...Saga...

Un murmullo inexpresivo surgido de su boca de lo único que podía decir sobre aquella repentina aparición de la cual no estaba seguro de confiar.

-Vaya...miren quién llegó...buscabas diversión o algo de venganza?...te quedaste con las ganas de algo más?no tengo problemas en que compartamos la presa, hermanito...

Su igual le echó una mirada fugaz y fría, dejando en claro que no estaba en sus planes tener una conversación con él y mucho menos ser protagonista de alguna de sus orgías. No era que Shaka le importara demasiado...de hecho en otras circunstancias probablemente hubiera dejado que se pudriera bajo las piernas de su hermano pero...había una persona de la que si saldría muy lastimada si algo le pasaba al rubio...tampoco pretendía dárselas de salvador y aprovechar la ocasión para sentar cabeza con el tibetano si es que gracias a sus buenas acciones finalmente lo aceptaba...todo se trataba de una sencilla teoría circular: si Shaka sufría lo haría Mu y en consecuencia él también lo haría irremediablemente.

-ya suéltame Saga!me estás haciendo daño!

-La diversión se acabó Kanon...dejalo en paz...

-de qué hablás?...Shaka vino por sus propios medios!

-no se lo ve muy contento de estar contigo...no es así Shaka?

El hindú tragó saliva y asintió levemente mirando a Saga con súplica...tal vez estaba sólo ahí para ayudarlo...incluso notando su confusión y dudas podía asegurar que de alguna forma estaba intentando sacarlo de ahí.

Kanon se puso de pie lentamente con la bragueta abierta y una diabólica mirada. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar que nadie viniera de repente, entrara a su habitación sin escrúpulos y menos si eso significaba que iba a desperdiciar un plato que le había costado tanto trabajo obtener. Se abrochó superficialmente los pantalones, pensando todavía en continuar después de quitarse a su hermano de encima. Tomó el cuello de la camisa de Saga, apretándola firmemente entre sus dedos y lo acercó casi sin esfuerzo hasta su rostro.

-y qué te hace pensar que te voy a hacer caso?...desde cuándo lo querés tanto a Shaka?desde cuándo te importa alguien más que no seas vos...o...ese tibetano lila?

En un rápido movimiento, Saga inmovilizó las manos de su gemelo, apretándolo en un fuerte abrazo que imposibilitaba que el otro hiciera otra cosa que permanecer estático en la incómoda posición en que se encontraba. Sus miradas furiosas y firmes...una contra la otra, despidiendo rabia a cada centímetro del radio que abarcaban...sus respiraciones calientes, chocando, mezclando la furibunda corriente que los inundaba.

-ni se te ocurra volver a mencionarlo porque te juro que la vas a pagar muy caro...hermanito...así que mejor que dejes a Shaka de una vez y me dejes llevarlo en paz o tendré que tomar medidas drásticas...

-y qué me vas a hacer?...jajaja...

-no me hagas queres probarte nada Kanon...

-vos no podés si quiera tocarme Saga...si el patriarca se llega a enterar casualmente de todos los líos que estuviste armando...creo que ni siquiera vas a poder estar a 100 metros del santuario...

-de qué estás hablando?

-qué te pasa?tenés tantos amantes que ya ni te acordás?...jajaja...no soy tonto hermanito, estoy al tanto de todos tus engaños...de todo ese lío que hiciste con Camus e Ikki...no te parece que si Shion se llegara a enterar podrías tener problemas?

-maldito!

Saga lo soltó instintivamente, casi repeliéndolo como si su presencia le desagradara.

-pero qué te pasa?...no dije que me pareció mal lo que hiciste...de hecho recién hace poco me di cuenta de que había sido una muy buena idea...

-qué querés decir?

-...nada...

Kanon le dirigió una sonrisa divertida mientras reía la ignorancia de su hermano entre dientes...disfrutaba mucho manipulándolo...confundiéndolo...demostrándose a sí mismo que no por tener un rango inferior era menos valioso o inteligente, sino muy al contrario...y más ahora que había descubierto lo débil que era...débil por un amor que no podía ser suyo.

Un sonido despejó su trance silencioso; era Shaka revolviéndose en el suelo, tapado a penas por sus largos y rubios cabellos. Se notaba adolorido y cansado, casi a punto de desmayarse o caer dormido allí mismo, mientras ellos se disputaban por su pertenencia. Eso no estaba en los planes de Kanon...no iba a dejar que por necesidades imperiosas o no de su cuerpo, tuviera que acabar a la fuerza lo que había comenzado...aún estaba excitado así que no habría problemas en volver a despertar su miembro ahora empequeñecido.

-eh!rubio!no te duermas!esto no terminó todavía!

-Sa..Saga...Kanon es el culpable...mirá su diario...

El hindú señaló sosteniendo a duras penas su brazo extendido hacia el suelo...allí en donde había caído el cuaderno que había estado leyendo hasta que su dueño se hizo presente. Las páginas de cara a las frías baldosas de la habitación, levemente desacomodadas y hasta un poco dobladas...había sido leído recientemente, de eso no cabía duda.

Saga se acercó titubeante hacia el manuscrito, temiendo que aquellas hojas contuvieran algo que no estaba seguro de querer saber. Recogió el diario ante la incrédula expresión de su hermano y se dispuso a dar vuelta las hojas sin mucha atención, sólo buscando algún indicio que pudiera interesarle. Rápidamente comenzó a impacientarse, creyendo tal vez que el rubio estaba mintiendo, así que echó una fugaz mirada hacia el susodicho, quien asintió avisándole que prosiguiera. Pocas páginas antes de dar con las primeras en blanco se detuvo, con los ojos abiertos como platos...la adhesión había sido inmediata cuando divisó en forma remarcada la sucesión de nombres entre los cuales se hallaba el de su amado...el único con un círculo a su lado...

-Yo...yo...puedo explicarlo...

-No hay nada que explicar...

Casi involuntariamente, el mayor desvió un puño de energía hacia un costado del rostro de su hermano, haciendo pedazos la pared. Agachó la cabeza y apretó los labios con impotencia, primero tendría que encargarse de otra cosa: Shaka acababa de perder la conciencia. Aprovechó la parálisis de Kanon para notificarle su amenaza.

-No creas que te salvaste...hay cosas peores que lo que yo pensaba hacerte...

-...-

Con suma tranquilidad se acercó al cuerpo desfallecido del rubio y lo cargó en brazos. Tomó las sábanas de la cama de su hermano y lo arropó como pudo preparándose para salir de la habitación. Antes de partir echó un vistazo al lugar y la única figura que todavía permanecía agazapada a la pared observando incrédula el hueco que había dejado el golpe del santo de géminis...una imagen patética y deplorable de una persona a la que alguna vez había querido y hacía mucho tiempo sólo trataba de olvidar(como hermano!...sino no voy a terminar nunca este fic así que no piensen cosas que no son!).

-_El templo de Mu es lo mejor...la casa de Shaka está demasiado lejos..._

Descendió las escaleras que lo separaban de la casa de Aries, hasta poder sentir la brisa fresca y el aroma floral del incienso calar hondo en sus sentidos. Sólo Mu era capaz de producir esa clase de fragancia, tan dulce y especial que lo hacían apreciar la naturaleza de una forma emotiva y mágica, como algo casi espiritual. Recordó el propósito que lo había traído hasta ahí, soltando un suspiro al bajar su mirada y comprobar que no estaba solo...sino acompañado por aquel que había sido un obstáculo toda su vida. A qué punto había llegado su devoción por el tibetano que lo condujera a salvarlo a Shaka?...quizás no había sido realmente conciente nunca del amor que le tenía hasta que pudo imaginar con tal claridad en su cabeza las lágrimas de santo de aries que casi las había sentido en sus propios ojos. Entregárselo de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo era semejante a un suicidio pero lo hubiera sido de todas maneras si por no haberlo ayudado al hindú su amado iba a sufrir.

-qué hacés Saga?

Las preciosas orbes jade resplandecieron en un reflejo lunar, camuflándose con las estrellas. El caballero de Aries se materializó entre las sombras mostrando su preocupación al notar el cuerpo dormido y golpeado que yacía en manos del geminiano.

-Sh..Shaka...qué pasó?

Un nudo en la garganta...eso y la noción de sentirse acusado frente a los ojos del tibetano que lo observaban con recelo hicieron de sus deseos por hablar y explicarle lo sucedido un mero balbuceo de palabras ininteligibles.

-qué pasó Saga?contestame por favor!

Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar recién cuando las manos de Mu se posaron en sus hombros sacudiéndolo frenéticamente. Sólo un nombre se le vino a la cabeza cuando pudo armarse de valor para responderle.

-Kanon.

-Kanon?...él hizo esto?

-Sí...al igual...al igual que...

-qué?

-que lo que hizo contigo...

El tibetano suspiró, su boca abierta por la sorpresa cubierta por una mano dispuesta a evitar que fuera vista. Saga tragó saliva, a penado por el dolor que le causaba haber tenido que ser él el que se lo dijera.

-Puedes encargarte de él?...el templo de virgo está demasiado lejos...no parece muy lastimado pero realmente no sé de qué puede ser capaz mi hermano...

Mu asintió casi por inercia mientras sus brazos se apoderaban del cuerpo del rubio cuyo rostro era de tal pureza a pesar de las marcas que habían dejado los golpes de Kanon que le resultaba completamente fuera de lugar en una situación como aquella. Acarició tiernamente una de sus mejillas, retirando una fina hebra de su cabello desparramado. Saga lo contempló sin poder esconder su envidia e incomodidad y se alejó unos pasos instintivamente dando inicio a su partida hacia su templo.

-por qué lo hiciste?

-hacer qué?

-salvarlo?...pensé que lo odiabas...

-no lo hice por él...lo hice por ti...

-...-

-...-

-gracias

Había recibido su última palabra?No lo sabía...pues con seguridad ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escuchar el susurro en que se había convertido su agradecimiento.

_Querido Mu:_

_Sé lo mucho que haz tenido que sufrir por mi causa y por eso te pido disculpas sin poner excusas vanas porque no existe aquella que pueda justificar el haberte hecho llorar. No pretendo que después de lo que hice me quieras porque en mi accionar ya no queda otro móvil más que el de tu propia felicidad y es por eso que aunque esta signifique no estar a mi lado lo comprenderé. Sólo he escrito estas líneas para hacerte saber dos cosas:_

_-Esta tarde he de partir del Santuario pues al igual que Kanon ha sido acusado por las faltas que ha cometido yo también lo seré cuando el confiese mi culpa por venganza._

_-Siempre te voy a amar aún cuando el paso del tiempo y la lejanía no dejen en mi memoria más que un fugaz recuerdo de lo eres en realidad._

_Por favor sé feliz y recuerda que si alguna vez puede haber alguien más especial que tú en este mundo...todavía no ha nacido._

_Adiós, Saga_

Estrujó el papel que le había sido legado esa mañana mientras dormía en la pequeña mesa junto a su cama con las manos temblorosas y salió corriendo hacia el templo de géminis.


	21. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

* * *

Siiiiiiii! no puedo creerlo!cap 20!logré terminar el fic!al fin! ToT estoy muy contenta...les agradezco mucho chicas...a todas las que leyeron mi fic, las que dejaron mensajes y las que no...las quiero!les dejo mi msn si alguna quiere hablar conmigo... por todo amiga!gracias por todos tus mensajes y por haberme acompañado hasta ahora...al final no sé si cumplí con lo que se merecía kanon pero bue..espero que te guste el final y cualquier cosa sino me pegás...XDDD

Zen...así que querés hacer sufrir a tu milín?tal vez en otro fic incluya algo así pero...creo que por ahora kanon se va a quedar con las ganas..gomen!...y bueno.. ya se terminó el fic lo que pasa es que me pareció que ya no daba para mucho más porque si enredaba algo más no iba a terminar nunca O.o...prometo hacer otro fic en el que milo tenga un poco más de acción en adelante...gracias por todo amiga!y aver cuando nos encontramos por msn!

Katsuya...espero que te guste...U.U perdón por haber dejado a camus y milín un poco olvidados...espero que te guste igual amiga sino me mandás un mensaje repudiándome y te descargás un poco...por lo menos vas a saber con quién se queda shaka...gracias por tu mesaje!

Mary...el final ha llegado por fin amiga!perdón el retraso...espero que te guste!gracias por tu mensaje!

gracias a todas de verdad!espero no defraudarlas!(che, esto se volvió demasiado emotivo...parece re despedida...)

* * *

Un recuerdo remoto apartó el sueño, se sentó en la cama con brusquedad y después de un leve mareo se recostó nuevamente. No reconoció sus vestimentas al instante ni el cuarto en el que estaba hasta que divisó a lo lejos un bello ramo de flores, acomodado a un lado de la mesa contigua, cerca de donde seguramente había dormido Mu. _´´Las flores de Mu´´_, pensó melancólicamente apartando la mirada al instante que un agudo dolor en su estómago lo obligó a contraerse. Estaba solo en la habitación de su compañero, sin indicio alguno de saber las razones de su presencia en la recámara, sólo trastos de recuerdos de la noche anterior...voces que reclamaban ser calladas con soluciones a su nuevo problema...

_Ikki...y ahora qué le voy a decir..._

Observó con desprecio su cuerpo salpicado de manchas multicolores...rojas...moradas... La invisibilidad podría ser su único aliado en ese momento pero desafortunadamente no estaba incluida entre sus tantas habilidades. Aunque retrasara las cosas no podría evitar que fueran descubiertas, así que no había diferencia en que se levantara ahora o más tarde aparte de que el dolor fuera más intenso en ese momento y por lo tanto lentificara su camino de regreso a la sexta casa. Al apoyar sus pies en las fría roca, descubrió unas sandalias al lado de la cama. Supuso la intención del anfitrión al colocarlas allí y ya no vio más impedimentos para posponer su partida, por lo que las colocó en sus pies dispuesto a encontrar explicaciones a las preguntas aún no recibidas de ikki en el camino.

Antes de que pudiera pararse definitivamente se vio obligado a tomarse de la pared para no caer de rodillas al piso. Probablemente tardara más de lo que se hubiera imaginado pero eso no cambiaría en absoluto su decisión de marcharse cuanto antes no sólo por bien propio sino por el de Mu...su siempre cercana presencia no había hecho siempre más que lastimarlo...incluso cuando nada de todo lo que ahora sabía pudiera tener sentido en sus pensamientos.

Por qué te pones de pie cuando no podés hacerlo...?

Si la montaña no puede ir a Mahoma...los problemas irán a Shaka...

Ikki...

...-

Ikki...puedo explicarlo...yo...

Cubrió como pudo la marca de unos dientes en su cuello cuando los ojos azules que lo observaban con detenimiento se posaron en él. Cómo enfrentarse a esos ojos que lo acusaban de sólo dirigirle mirada?no podía verlo de frente sin desear golpearse a sí mismo...pero no podía ni siquiera ser capaz de eso...no sin tener que llegar arrastrándose hasta la pared para chocar su rostro una y otra vez contra el mármol que los encerraba. Una posesiva mano en su barbilla lo obligó a mirar aquello que no quería...

está bien...no hay nada que explicar...

Una sonrisa enigmática y el joven sentado a su lado sacó una carta del bolsillo de su pantalón...doblada en pequeños cuadrados. La abrió frente a sus ojos, señalando el final que evitaba rememorar algo que recientemente había sido cometido y de lo que desgraciadamente había sido vicitma...sólo era necesario comprobar quién la había escrito para saberse salvado por las letras desparramadas en la hoja blanca.

_''Saga''_

Leyó suspirando aliviado para sí...no hacía falta detenerse en los demás detalles que líneas antes recordaban. Aún no podía creer de lo que había sido capaz aquel hombre...salvándolo...ya era la segunda vez que lo hacía. Se abrazó al peliazul con fuerza, recibiendo uno de la misma intensidad...y aunque largarse a llorar tal vez sirviera para poder desembarazarse de todo no lo hizo...por respeto a Ikki...por respeto a Saga y sobre todo...por respeto a Mu.

Kanon había sido enviado a buscar hacía a penas unos minutos...lo que de seguro no le permitiría más tiempo de lo que pudiera llevarle terminar de arreglar su bolso de viaje, atar correctamente sus sandalias y finalmente alejarse por lo menos para no ser visto en lo que iba de su primer día de fuga mientras seguramente los alborotados guardias recorrían cielo y tierra tratando de dar con su paradero. Si aunque sea un instante los dioses le permitían contemplar por última vez a Mu antes de alejarse completamente del santuario...se arriesgaría a permanecer cerca en la oscuridad de algún aliado de la naturaleza que camuflase con su follaje el semblante que lo encadenaba a su condena. Ató con fuerza el nudo de la mochila, asegurándose de que ninguna de sus pertenencias pudieran correr peligro que caerse en el camino...se agachó con sus manos dispuestas a terminar con los hilos de sus sandalias y sin siquiera despedirse con un vistazo a lo que fuera su ahora antigua morada se aproximó al marco de la ventana y saltó por ella evitando hacer demasiado ruido en su caída.

Las voces que habían ocupado la recámara de su hermano se aproximaban a su templo, agitadas por el rápido paso que sus propietarios llevaban. Dirigió su atención un momento al origen del ruido, tan sólo una última mirada al paisaje que había adornado sus mañanas por el hueco rectangular que hacía reverencia a la magnificencia de grecia y se marchó saltando grandes piedras...una...dos...una mano jaló de sus vestimentas...perdió el equilibrio y calló de costado tras una gran roca...demonios!lo habían descubierto...

Saga...Saga!

Sacudieron sus hombros enérgicamente tratando de alejar el aturdimiento que le había dejado el golpe sobre su cabeza...él aún tomándosela algo mareado sin decir nada.

Saga!Estás bien?perdóname...

No...está bien...

Respondió sin saber verdaderamente lo que decía...lo que debía sonar aún más disparatado sin saber a quién estaba dirigiendo sus palabras...un abrazo apretado retiró su mano de su cabeza...cabellos lila agolpándose contra sus hombros...tan majestuosos y brillantes como siempre...

_Mu!_

No pudo gritarlo por no poder con un mero grito demostrar su asombro...aquello peor que una exclamación es no poder hacer uso de ella.

Saga...por favor no te vayas...yo...leí tu carta...perdóname...no quiero que te vayas por favor...

Mu...

Sus labios estaban tan cerca que a penas bastaría que una brisa medianamente fuerte atravesara el santuario de repente, acabando con lo que ellos que no se dignaban a terminar.

''Saga! Sal de donde quiera que estés!por órdenes del patriarca hemos venido a buscarte!no te resistas!''

Ambos contemplaron con pesar la ventana que revelaba una vez más le infortunio de su destino. Saga agachó la cabeza resignado...aquella determinación en la voz de los hombres pregonaba la escasa piedad del patriarca y aún cuando todavía no hubieran llegado a su recámara, bastaba una vez adentro revisaran las cercanías de su templo para descubrirlo.

Vamos!levántate!

De nuevo esas suaves manos sobre sus hombros sacudiéndolo. Una de ellas tomó la suya y lo levantó del suelo, la otra agarró su bolso y ambas ocupadas lo condujeron entre las rocas mientras él no hacía más que dejarse llevar por el hombre al que amaba.

Un bosque...las hojas crujiendo...imitando el sonido de la lluvia entre las ramas...su visión estaba algo nublada pero no impedía que se regocijara con aquel paisaje hermoso que mostraba un cielo celeste de mañana cubierto de un hermoso verde que eran las plantas.

Saga?estás bien?...ya despertaste...qué alivio...

Lo había hecho?...o acaso era un sueño lo que estaba presenciando?Esperaba que esos hermosos jade que lo observaban con interés lo negaran.

Te caíste mientras escapábamos pero te traje aquí...es un lugar que conozco algo alejado del santuario...no creo que puedan descubrirnos por ahora...

Descansaba sobre algo sumamente confortable...el resto de su cuerpo relajado sobre la grama verde que se extendía a unos cuantos metros alrededor ambos...su cabeza, sobre las piernas vestidas en la hermosa túnica tibetana que cubría el cuerpo del lemuriano que no quitaba un ojo de encima a su recién despierto compañero. Acercó una mano a la mejilla porcelana que completaba en una armoniosa y delicada figura el perfecto rostro del pelimorado...quizás si lo hacía con la rapidez suficiente consiguiera rozarla con sus yemas antes de que desapareciera.

Mu...

Si?

Te amo...

Las palabras sonaron tan sencillas y sinceras como jamás hubiera pensado que podías decirlas...tal vez todo era parte del sueño...uno en el que él se declaraba sin rodeos haciendo el uso correcto del tiempo y el lugar...aprovechando la soledad que compartía con la persona que más amaba.

Gracias...

El peliazul se incorporó, tomando la iniciativa por primera vez desde que se encontrara repentinamente con Mu...acercó tímidamente sus labios a los suyos, repitiendo la cercanía que habían perdido cerca de su templo...rezando por que ésta vez no fuera interrumpida por las estúpidas órdenes del patriarca. Si todo en aquella criatura celestial no fuera tan embriagante sería más fácil continuar los pasos sin tropezarse...pero al verse frente a él...sus bellos ojos con expectante rendición...se sentía torpe...

Saga...quiero amarte como tú lo haces conmigo...

Eso era lo que Saga quiso que Mu siempre le dijera...no era una declaración como la suya pero era la oportunidad que necesitaba para tenerlo a su lado y sabía que si no la desperdiciaba jamás lo dejaría ir...

Apresuró su boca contra la del tibetano, rozando sus labios con dulzura, palpando el terreno desconocido en el que se introducía con una experiencia que de nada servía. Un novato frente a el amor eso era...por eso temía ser rechazado...por eso temía no darlo en las proporciones necesarias que su amante necesitaba...pero Mu lo incitaba a seguir...sus tersas manos enroscadas en su cuello y lo que a penas un instante había sido un sencillo toque de dos bocas que recién comenzaban a tomar temperatura, se transformó paulatinamente y según los designios de un tibetano necesitado de afecto, en un furioso contacto de carnosos labios carmín. Acercó sus manos a la esbelta cintura que dibujaba curvas en el cuerpo del pelimorado, torciéndose levemente para dejar atrás la incómoda posición en la que estaba. Presionó un poco más la boca del otro, mordisqueando un poco su labio inferior pretendiendo degustar un poco más allá de lo que le era ofrecido...su lengua quería abrirse paso en esa dulce cavidad. Mu respondió con un gemido algo agitado, sus dedos resbalando lentamente por la espalda del geminiano, liberando de su posesivo agarre el cuello y dejando así escapar su rosada lengua para encontrarse en el aire con la de Saga.

Se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre el césped, el geminiano procurando que Mu no diera contra ninguna piedra o raíz del árbol cercano, cuidando su espalda con una mano. Aún sus lenguas sincronizándose...inmersas en un juego en el que no buscaban victorias sino ambos eran vencedores...Saga no quería apresurar las cosas, si sus deseos desbordantes hacían que el tibetano se asustara no se lo perdonaría jamás...pero es que ambos estaban tan entregados como si hubieran estado acumulando todos esos sentimientos para que fueran entregados a la persona correcta...y sus labios sabían a ambrosía y miel...su cálida saliva mezclándose con la suya era un bálsamo para las heridas que podían ser sanadas sólo por aquel ser celestial... Probablemente hubieran continuado si el preciado aire no se esfumara con tal facilidad pero cuando se compartía un beso tan ardiente era imposible que incluso un gas como era este se esfumara.

Ambos sonrojados...labios hinchados...poco que decir excepto con miradas.

enséñame a quererte Saga...por favor...

Un susurro como aquel podría excitar a cualquiera si es proferido por la persona amada...

Te amo Mu...

Depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios y retrocedió lentamente hasta quedar sentado sobre sus pies, semi arrodillado, frente a las piernas abiertas del lemuriano que evitaba mirar demasiado para no ser descubierto en su vergüenza. Saga pudo notar levemente que aquel beso había comenzado a hacer efecto en el cuerpo del ariano, sobre todo en sus partes inferiores. Pretendió hacer como que no lo había visto al darse cuenta de lo avergonzado que se veía por lo que procedió directamente a acercarse hasta su excitación y propinarle un delicado beso sobre la tela de la túnica. Sus manos se movieron casi mecánicamente al levantar las vestiduras y dejar al descubierto unos boxers blancos de lycra que a penas si ocultaban el bulto del sexo de su amante. Se relamió los labios incapaz de contenerse por mucho tiempo. Introdujo sus dedos por el interior de la prenda, tirando un poco del elástico y a medida que la bajaba sus labios acompañaban el descenso, dejando a su paso besos y rastros de saliva sobre la piel de Mu. Antes de proseguir más a bajo, echó una última mirada a su compañero, con la cabeza ladeada hacia atrás y las manos a los costados haciendo del césped un contenedor de placer, sonrió satisfecho por el recibimiento ofrecido a sus intenciones y concluyó su camino hasta el miembro semi erguido del tibetano.

Su lengua lo recorrió desde la base hasta la punta, trazando una línea recta, embadurnándolo de saliva mientras sus manos se desplazaban con vigorosa energía por sus muslos. Pronto pudo notar como el tibetano movía un poco sus caderas a medida que sus caricias iban en aumento...acompañando su afilada lengua con sus labios y dientes, rozando pausadamente la delicada piel. Saga comprendió que no podía hacerlo esperar más por lo que introdujo el miembro de Mu completamente en su boca.

ahhh...Saga...ahhhh...

Inició su vaivén desde la base hasta la punta, presionando ligeramente con sus labios y su lengua mientras recorría una y otra vez el miembro con devoción...acelerando de a poco el ritmo hasta sincronizarse con el movimiento de caderas del Mu...continuaba palpando las piernas del ariano de arriba hacia abajo...enterrando sus dedos en la carne nívea...subiendo un poco más arriba hacia el abdomen...delineando cada músculo que sus dedos encontraban y no podían ser vistos por sus ojos. Los gemidos cada vez más fuertes y continuos anunciaban el clímax del lemuriano, entregado sin miramientos a los placeres del sexo, sin una pizca de miedo a ser descubierto en semejante situación...sin reparar si quiera en las curiosas hojas mecidas por el viento...cuando liberó un grito repitiendo una vez más el nombre de aquel que lo hacía estremecerse, su semilla brotó cálidamente hacia la boca entregada. Saga bebió sin titubear, incluso relamiendo el dulzor que acababa de probar. La contracciones del pelimorado descendieron un instante hasta que le tocó el turno a su boca de ser invadida, esta vez por unos largos y varoniles dedos que tocaban insistentes su comisura como si pidieran permiso. Notó que un sabor agridulce los acompañaba...un sabor que seguramente le pertenecía...los mantuvo un momento en su boca, jugando con su lengua...haciendo lo que seguramente Saga quería que hiciera hasta que el peliazul los quitó suavemente sonriendo complacido de lo que su tímido amante se animaba a hacer. Mu le devolvió el gesto un poco avergonzado, sumido en tonos rojizos que salpicaban sus mejillas a mas no poder...flexionó las piernas, anticipando lo que vendría...

ahh...ahhh...

Lubricados con su propia humedad, los intrusos ingresaron uno tras otro...uno...penetrándolo lentamente...

ahh...Saga...

Se mordió el labio inferior...sus antebrazos despegando la parte superior de su cuerpo levemente del suelo, dejando el espacio suficiente para tirar atrás su cabeza y permitir a sus cabellos lilas caer graciosamente sobre el verde.

Un segundo dedo se hizo presente al poco tiempo...otro gemido...un tercero acompaño al resto hasta que finalmente estaba preparado...

Saga se acercó lo más que podía mientras mantenía sus dedos ocupados en el interior del lemuriano...no sólo quería contemplarlo en su delirio y robarle un poco de aquel sino que quería asegurarse de que hacía lo correcto...

Mu...de verdad quieres hacer esto?

Perdido en un mar de sensaciones, el tibetano no pudo más que sonreír nuevamente(bueno...digamos que si alguien tiene sus dedos en una zona tan sensible como esa y viene y te pregunta eso...es medio difícil negarse no?)y asentir. El geminiano hizo un esfuerzo más por acercarse y besó tiernamente a su amado en los labios para luego desanudar el cordón que sostenía sus pantalones de entrenamiento con destreza hasta dejar al descubierto su endurecido miembro. Mu ya no ponía objeciones desde hacía un largo tiempo...todo indicio de sus expresiones y movimientos daban cuenta de lo único que ahora importaba: disfrutar...

Sus caderas fueron elevadas y conducidas con delicadeza hasta el palpitante sexo del peliazul...sus piernas apoyadas en los hombros del susodicho mientras él se desplomaba en un ágil movimiento al suelo, encajando perfectamente con el otro cuerpo. Saga lo penetró lentamente, propiciando que se acostumbrara a la invasión paulatinamente...continuó hasta introducir su miembro del todo mientras su amante le ofrecía la visión más erótica y bella que jamás hubiera podido contemplar: su cabeza acostada a un lado...las hebras púrpuras dibujando formas curvas en el suelo...el carmín de su piel...la humedad de sus labios... apretó las caderas del tibetano entre sus dedos, iniciando el vaivén...su interior se sentía deliciosamente estrecho...haciendo de su delirio una locura superior...sus ropas insoportables al calor ardiente que quemaba su cuerpo...sus jadeos roncos y los de Mu algo más suaves se combinaban en la sincronía de sus cuerpos...el casi imperceptible crujir de la grama bajo su dermis...las manos del lemuriano atoradas en su espalda grabando con marcas su encuentro...su presencia...su amor...el ritmo que se incrementaba aceleradamente haciendo de la colisión un solo cuerpo...una figura perfecta...con el último gramo de conciencia que todavía le quedaba, encerró en sus dedos el miembro semi flácido del lemuriano, estimulándolo con la misma velocidad de sus estocadas haciéndolo recuperar de un momento a otro su rígida postura...un beso fue compartido con pasión antes de que el clímax dejara sus trastos en el interior del pelimorado y los del susodicho sobre sus manos y su barriga...ambos se recostaron sobre la hierba en un cálido abrazo que los protegía del viento...

Un aroma familiar lo sacó de sus sueños...uno que le recordaba a Mu...a Mu y sus cabellos...se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos dirigiendo una confusa mirada hacia una dirección a penas conducida por su nariz...a su lado, resguardado en su vestimenta de entrenamiento azul yacía un adormecido caballero tibetano...párpados protegiendo el sueño de su apoderado...

_-flores..._

Las recordaba tal cual habían sido entregadas por el ariano hacía mucho tiempo...un pequeño ramo de tres delicadas flores púrpuras de desconocido paradero, exótica belleza y encantadora fragancia...justo como Mu lo era...una maravillosa creación de Dios para ser admirada...Se aproximó cauteloso hasta las majestuosas joyas, procurando no despertar a su amante, estiro un brazo y las tomó cariñosamente entre sus manos...aquel sería el más preciado tesoro...una prueba del inicio de su futuro junto a la persona que más amaba y que reunía en su simpleza todo lo que significaba para él el amor que pregonaba...aspiró profundamente el aroma que despedían...deteniendo el tiempo para siempre...no sabía con certeza qué le deparaba el devenir junto al tibetano...si el destino pretendería separarlos o permitirles una oportunidad pero si de ahora en delante de aquella prueba de amor sobre el césped verde no quedaran más que los recuerdos, él conservaría esas flores como pruebas vivientes de que había conocido el amor y había podido amar a la persona dueña de ese amor...

Fin...


End file.
